A tigers lullaby
by MangaAddict300
Summary: UPDATED! AUish kyoko has a secret past that involves her father and brother. ren as issues with his little sister. can kyoko's family help her? and ren and kyoko's love bloom?
1. the begining

Hey guys I'm mangaaddict300 formally known as steph300 for those I reviewed skip beat or beyblade fan fictions on. This is my first skip beat story ever! Sorry if I made any spelling or grammar mistakes so don't tell me that ok. This story has action, romance, and a bit of humor. You may feel confused when I get into describing things in the story so ill try my best to make it less confusing as I can. So here are the characters. Oh and I almost forgot I can't give all the info on some of the characters cause might ruin the whole story!

-declaimer: I don't own skip beat or the characters except for the OCS.

**Kyoko mogami (age 17): nice, loyal, and determined girl who wants revenge against sho by beating him at showbiz and bring him down to a poor runt he is. Kyoko looks like a normal girl with no secrets, but in later chapters her life will change forever. **

**Ren tsuruga aka kuon hizuri or corn nicknamed by kyoko (age 21): he is the 1 actor in Japan. He is also in love with kyoko. He hates sho and wants kyoko to stay away from him a.s.a.p. And hopes to break Sho's hopes and pitiful dreams to have kyoko by his side. (that's sort of true)**

**Sho fuwa (age 17): he's the baka who used kyoko as a servant and made her lose an important emotion (ok so I'm being harsh on him but I'm giving him credit as well, but I mean come on he was treating her like a worthless fool) he's also the one who gave kyoko the idea of joining showbiz. At first he had no interest in kyoko, but now he is sort of developing feelings for her (I think I'm going to be sick) he hates ren and he wants kyoko to stay away from him and wants her to only think of him (ha! In his dreams!! You know, Sho fuwa they have schools for crazy people too.) (hey! Wait a sec! didn't wrote any of those comments?! Jramos!!)**

**Taya hizuri (its pronounce tei -ya age 17): she's Ren's sister but no one knows that (except for the president of course.) she wants to be a singer but fails (relax people she doesn't sing bad, man you should see your 'then why she wants to be a singer' face!! Besides its way better than listening to Ruriko Matsunai) but when she came to Japan to see Ren and meets kyoko, her life will change as well.**

**Takuma mogami (age 21): he is kyokos long lost relative. He cares for kyoko dearly and wants to protect her from any harm (he cares her as a relative people remember that! If you weren't actually reading! Oh and another thing what takuma looks like is in yoshiki nakamara other story Tokyo crazy paradise tsukasa's older brother and if you don't know that then go to onemanga .com search Tokyo crazy paradise go to chap. 60 pg 24 you'll find his picture.) **

**Ryuji mogami (age 21 he's a month older than takuma): he is also kyokos long lost relative (you know what I'm just goanna say that she has a lot of long lost relatives ok! And they won't appear in later chapters anyways!) Like takuma, he cares about kyoko and wants to help her with any problems. (What he looks like is in one search skip beat chap.96 pg13 he's the one who says "fuwa-kun I can't blame you for not trusting us after that happened once but….")**

**Chapter one: the beginning **

In the LME, the president was in his office looking at kyokos application _**"**__hmm I wonder __if __mogami-kun has any other talent besides acting." _

So he called sawara-san to come in his office. "Yes president, you called?" "ah sawara-san please come in have a seat." as sawara-san sat down the president asked

"Sawara-san when you met mogami-kun and asked what section she wanted to be in, what did she answer?

"Well she didn't know what the sections are so I just saiddoyou want to be a singer? and she answered 'I prefer listening to songs.' An actress? 'I have no interest in acting.' What about a talento? 'That seem geared for variety shows so I don't basically want to.' so that the whole story president so why do you ask?"

The president smiled "I think mogami-kun has more talent than we thought so I need to know why she turned down the other sections. We know that she's an actress so we can cross that out, she tried talento but failed so we can cross that one out as well, so the only thing left is singer and she did said that she prefer listening to songs so maybe she can sing."

"then ill get her right away sir." Said sawara-san and ran off leaving the happy president in the office.

**In the dark moon set…**

Kyoko was done with her scene so she was getting ready to leave until she got a phone call from sawara-san "mogami-san, I need you come to the president office right away!".

"oh ill be right there" kyoko change her clothes, brushed her short black hair (I like her black hair better so I just pretend she never died it back to blonde) and ran back to the agency. When she got to the office, she saw a small stage. _"why would the president want me here" _her thoughts were interrupted by the president, "mogami-kun I'm glad you're here, I need you to sing"

"Huh"

"Just need you to sing a song, any song you know of."

"Um…ok"

so kyoko went on stage and started singing:

'_Can you tell me, softly?_

How you always haunt me

_Can you help me, hold me_

_Come to me now, slowly_

_You caress, me smoothly_

_Calm my tears and soothe me,_

_Move your hand across me_

_Take my worries from me'_

(A/n: I don't own this song tatu does)

"That was beautiful mogami-kun" said the president. Kyoko blushed. "t-thank you, I wrote this song a long time ago, but its been awhile since the last time I sing"

"Well looks like i found your other talent, i'll put this song on the radio; this is your chance, do you want it or not?"

"Yes! Arigatou!" She bowed and ran off. Three days later lory sent kyoko's song to one of the best radio stations in Tokyo.

Meanwhile at a television station, it was lunch time, ren and Yashiro were eating lunch and listening to the radio (they felt like it but mostly Yashiro) until they heard a familiar voice on the radio.

_I will sacrifice, I will sacrifice" _

_All I have in life _

_To clear my conscience_

_I will sacrifice; I will sacrifice all I have in life_

_Sacrifice, sacrifice…_

Ren went pale and whispered "kyoko" Yashiro heard him and answered "your right, this is great Ren! Kyoko has another talent!" But Ren wasn't listening "_kyoko has a lovely voice" _ren smiled as he thought of that, Yashiro noticed that Ren's face was slipping again so he decided to take pictures for analysis later.

**Back at the lme…**

Lory was on the phone while kyoko was sitting down acting nervous. Lory finally hang up and said "congratulations mogami-kun! Your song is number one!! you beat sho fuwa!" kyoko was surprised and shouted "yes! Yes! YES!" She was jumping around like a kangaroo. Then Lory said "now Mogami-kun, I need you to write another song by the end of this week can you do that?"

"Of course sir!" she bowed and ran out of the office happily.

Well I hope you like this chapter. Sorry that my beta writer added some few comments on some of the characters info. He has a big imagination. Well please review!!


	2. a new arrival

**Hey here's chapter 2 i know i said tomorrow but i was in a good mood today so ill let this slide 4 now! hope you like it! Comment responses:**

**Melody parker: thank u! yeah ill make sho suffer! Down with sho!!!!**

**Purropolisprincess: thanks!! Yeah I want to make it funny especially with my beta writer around**

**Kay: thank u so much! I'm glad that u read the first chapter**

**Chapter 2: a new arrival**

Kyoko just finished her new song and showed it tothe president, "well mogami-kun I have to admit this a good song but I think its missing something."

"what does it need sir?"

" I think you need to find that one out for yourself" lory answered.

**Later that day**

Kyoko at her love me job (ha you thought that kyoko was no longer in the love me section huh? Ha!) she still couldn't figure it out. '_What am I missing!_

_Ahh! I cant figure it out!'_

**Meanwhile at the presidents office…**

The president got a phone call from America. " hey boss its me" (you guys already figure it out right?) hello kuu, is there anything I can do for you?" well yes, you see I need you to talk to kuon about coming back to America for a visit or else '**she**' will come and face him herself and convince him" president was confused "who? Julie?"

"No boss, let me start from the beginning…"

kyoko was done with her work and head to the lme, then sawara-san called to kyoko, "mogami-san the president wants to speak with you in his office" kyoko headed to the office and when the president told kyoko to sit down, he starts talking "now mogami-kun, I know when you first met kuu when he came to Japan to visit, you two didn't really get along, but now he became a father to you right?"

"Yes sir but why do you ask?" the president smiled and said "because you are going to be a caretaker for his daughter, Taya" kyoko went pale and finally said "h-his daughter, I didn't know he has a daughter! I thought kuon was his only child!"

"I know, but kuu already explained to you about his sons problems in the past, he didn't talk about Taya because he didn't had problems with her" (what does he know didn't you remember that kuu didn't notice that kuon was suffering until later!) kyoko kind of understand that, but still didn't Taya suffered because kuon was in pain? (ha! I told you!) the president continued "I know you two will be the best of friends maybe later on even sisters" after the boss said that (ill call him that for a while) kyoko was daydreaming about her and taya going to the mall together, have ice-cream and with moko-san, They'll be the best of friends (how can she imagine that since she doesn't know what she looks like!) the boss snapped her out of it by saying " mogami-kun, taya will be coming in 2 hours so get ready" a second later, she ran off.

**In the dark moon set 2 hours later..**

Ren was finished with his scene and when he came out of the dressing room, Yashiro yelled "reeeen!! did you herd the news!"

"what news?"

"t-taya hizuri is coming to Japan!!!" ren went pale and said "you mean kuu's daughter?" Yashiro answered "yes and there's more, kyoko is going to work for taya as her caretaker!" now ren went really pale.

**at the air port..**

Kyoko was waiting for taya, this time she didn't need to complain about the uniform ( she made a look about the uniform when kuu was arriving in the manga) she was too exited to meet taya. Then kyoko herd some screams "look over there its taya hizuri!!" everyone started screaming. Kyoko saw the girl: she has long strait brown hair that goes to her shoulders she has brown eyes and is wearing a tank top with a skirt that goes up to her knees. taya smiled and waved to everyone and when she turn to see kyoko, she smiled at her and said in fluent Japanese "hi I'm taya, you must be kyoko, the boss told me so much about you!" Kyoko smiled back and answered "please to meet you taya I hope you will enjoy your stay in Japan (huh? I thought you were excited, dang! I killed it sorry!) I hope we will become best friends!" (oh now your excited) they went inside the limo and head to the hotel

**At the presidents mansion….**

The president was at his schemes again to get kyoko and ren toggether(I know its yashiros job but the president wants to be involved so why not) he was interrupted by a phone call from ren (uh-oh) "hello ren what can I do for you?"

"Why did you asked mogami-san to be the care taker for Taya!?"

"What? Cant mogami-kun meet her sister?"

"what are you up to?" The boss was acting like a child "you meanie I was trying to help mogami-san for her love me job and besides she was the caretaker for kuu anyways so I thought that she can handle Taya" ren stayed silent for a while. then he answered "sorry I guess I shouldn't been acting like that" the boss smiled and said "I accept your apologies and if you excuse me I have an important job to do, goodbye ren" and he hang up a very suspicious ren.

**At the hotel..**

Kyoko was making dinner until taya came in: "Mmm smells good" kyoko was in her lala land (ugh kyoko snap out of it!!!) then she got out of it when taya was calling her "kyoko are you alright?

"uhh.. Yeah I'm alright um do you like the food?"

"yeah its really good! Father was right you are a great cook!" kyoko smiled. then suddenly kyoko just remembered "oh no! I got to finish that song ahh!! what is it missing!" taya looked confused and asked "what song?" Kyoko explained taya about her new career as a singer and she made a song but the boss said that its missing something but she doesn't know what! When kyoko was done, Taya asked "may I see what song you wrote?" kyoko gave her the song and taya looked at it for a minute and answered "this song is for two people"

"what do you mean?" "I like the song but it needs two people to sing it because it talks about two people" (ill explain that later) kyoko was glad now that she knows what the song was missing. now a problem just appeared in her mind _'how will she sing this song since its only her!' _as if taya read her mind, she asked "do you have a singing partner?" kyoko shooked her head. "then why don't I be your partner for the song"

"really?"

"Yeah meet me here tomorrow and we can go to the studio and record, oh and kyoko, where your regular clothes I can talk to the boss later"

Oh thank you!! Oh I gotta go see you tomorrow taya!! And she ran off! (whoa and at the speed of light!!) taya was smiling _"hmm? I wonder if she's the girl that the boss was talking about the one that kuon has feelings for_? (what? you don't know? Boss what the heck did you tell her!!!)

**Well that was a good chapter, well if it sucks, I'm sorry to make it up I might probably put sho in the next chapter. Oh and what taya meant about the song is for two people she meant that the song is like the song cant work without 2 people singing it. that's what taya meant about the 2 people thing. the song will be reveled in the next chapter and please once you see it don't say it doesn't sound like 2 ppl singing it. I want no flames plz!!. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO DON'T KILL ME!!**


	3. the little change and the big problem

**Hey I'm back so this is chapter 3!! so yea from now on ill update when i can cause I'm ahead and i just want u guys to read a new chater!! And guess what? I put sho in this chapter to make things interesting and maybe one of my ocs will be in this chapter well for those who didn't read the declaimer because you want to read the story or just being too lazy then ill try one last time:**

**I DON'T OWN SKIP BEAT OR THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE OCS **

Chapter 3: the little change and the big problem

Kyoko what at taya's hotel room the next day; when taya was finally ready to go, they headed off to the studio. When they finally got there they started a plan to how to make the music that matches the song. Then it hit taya "I got it!" she led kyoko to the recording room they first try what they want the song to sound like. After that they figure out who will sing which line. Last but not least they recorded the song. After they finished they decided to take a break (sorry for not going too detail but then it will take 4 ever) they were enjoying there lunch until the baka came and ruined there happiness (yea u guys know who it is)

"what are you doing here!!" Kyoko screamed. Sho smirked and instead of answering kyoko's question he just said "I herd you on the radio, hard to believe you have another talent, a plain and boring girl will never succeed in show biz." "Kyoko who is this?" Taya asked she's angry that he insulted kyoko like that. Sho looked at Taya and smirked "well who's this pretty girl?" kyoko was really pissed off so she answered "she's a friend so back off!"

Sho was about to say something until he was interrupted by someone "fuwa-kun is everything alright?" There stood a man at least 21 years and has black hair up to his shoulders. "Yeah every things fine, why are you hear Ryuji?

"Shoko is asking for you"

"sigh fine"

He turned to face kyoko "ill see you and your friend later" and he went off (ha! take that you baka!) kyoko and taya looked at each other until ryuji came and asked them "hey you ladies alright?" Taya smiled and answered "yeah were alright, thanks." Ryuji smiled and he decided to introduce himself "my name is Ryuji I'm one of fuwa-kun's band members"

Kyoko smiled and answered "please to meet you Ryuji, my name is kyoko and this is my friend Taya"

"Nice to meet you Ryuji"

"The pleasure is all mine, sorry about fuwa-kun, I don't know why he's always like this?" (kyoko do you want to explain it or should I?) "trust me if you spend time with him more then you'll see why" kyoko answered. Ryuji chuckled "well maybe your right, well I better go, fuwa-kun might be waiting, see you ladies around" and he left.

Wow he's sure seems to be a nice guy" taya giggled, "he sure is" kyoko answered, but still she felt something strange about him, strange in a good way _' why do I get the feeling that there's something odd about him its like I know him? No! I must be nervous about the song I guess its was my imagination' _

Few minutes passed and they decided to take there cd and show it to the boss

**At the bosses office…**

The boss was listening to the song and once it was finished the boss looked at the girls for a minute and he finally answered: "congratulations girls! you ladies did an excellent work now lets put this song on the radio! The girls were happy, they did it!

**The next day…**

Ren, moko, Maria, and Yashiro-san were listening to the radio together because there waiting for kyoko's new song:

Hey! this is DJ Rick on TJR here's a new song from kyoko mogami feat. Taya hizuri with friend or foe: (oh italics is kyoko singing and the underline is taya singing)

_is it too late __nothing to salvage _

_You look away, clear all the damage_

_The meaning to all words of love have disappeared_

_Chorus: We used to love one another, give to each other lie undercover so, _

_are you friend or foe?_

_Love one another live for each other so, are you friend or foe?_

_Cause I used to know_

_The promises, hollow concessions _

_And innocent show of affection_

_I touch your hand, a hologram, are you still there?_

Chorus: _we used to love one another, give to each other lie undercover so _

_Are you friend or foe?_

_Love one another live for each other so, are you friend or foe?_

_Cause I used to know _

_We used to, we used to, we used to, used to, used to._

_Is it too late, nothing to salvage, you look away, clear all the damage_

_The meaning to all words of love have disappeared_

_Chorus: we used to love one another, _

_give to each other lie undercover so, are you friend or foe?_

_Love one another, live for each other so, _

_are you friend or foe? Cause I used to know_

_Cause I used to know are you friend or foe_

_Lie undercover so, are you friend or foe_

_Love one another, live for each other so, are you friend or foe_

_Friend or foe, friend or foe, friend or foe, _

The song ended, everyone stayed quiet until Maria finally yelled "yay big sis and her friend!!!" "I didn't know Taya can sing" said Yashiro "I cant believe she actually is singing with her!!" kanae screamed (looks like someone's jealous) ren wasn't listening '_I don't believe it! But since she was little she always wanted to be a singer maybe this is her chance, but still why is taya doing here in Japan? Is it because of me?_

**At the bosses office.**

Taya was with the boss talking about ren, "boss you think that Kuon will come? The president smirked and answered "don't worry he'll come." taya sighed and she said "well gotta go kyoko and I are going shopping"

"ah looks like you and mogami-kun are becoming best friends" taya smiled, she bowed to the president and left.

Taya caught with kyoko and were headed to the door until someone called to kyoko, "mogami-San?" kyoko and taya turned around and saw ren tsuruga. Taya went pale when she saw her 'brother' Ren looked at Taya wide eyed (uh- oh_) _Kyoko noticed this and she was confused _'what's wrong with them? Why are they looking at each other like that?_

**Well that the end of chapter 3 I hope you guys enjoyed it. sorry that the baka wasn't really there long enough but that's because I have something special for him in later chapters and what u guys think about Ryuji? Also since i want you guys to review so review and if I don't get enough then ill just stop from here till I get any. so in other words no reviews, then no figuring out what taya and ren say or do in the next chapter!!!!!! **

**jramos:thats harsh!**

**me:who asked u?!?**

**jramos:me! and is there sometihng u want to say to everyone?**

**me:oh yeah i might not be able to update the chapters whenever i want cuase my internet might be disconnected by the end of this month!!!**

**jramos:well so review!! b4 ma300 kills me!!!!**


	4. meeting with the past

**Ok I'm back so here is chapter 4 not because of the reviews even though I'm impressed by them ^_^ but because I have it inside my head and I can't get it out! So 4 me and 4 u guys I decided to do the chapter. And the other reason I 4got 2 say is that if I don't continue writing then ill forget like the other authors, no offence! So here's a new declaimer: I don't own the tatu songs or any songs ill use in the future chapters that I use 4 the story, also I'm sort of the narrator in the story so ill write some comments in the story to make it more funny but not as much. I want ppl to be more interested in my story than my comments. ill put humor in the beginning or the end ok? p.s I like to thank my beta writer jramos for the help and he change some parts so if u don't like it blame it on him!…just kidding :]**

**Chapter 4:meeting with the past**

Taya and Ren looked at each other with their eyes wide open like the expression of a small child watching a ghostly figure, kyoko had the expression over her face of a confused graceful deer. Then finally taya smiled and said "wow so this is the famous ren tsuruga! So you're the one who plays katsuki in the re filming of dark moon. I have to admit you definally surpassed my fathers katsuki. I must say I'm impressed" Ren finally snapped out of it and answered Ren by saying "thank you and it's an honor to meet the daughter of kuu hizuri I see you want to become a singer instead an actress." Taya still smiled and just replied "well I can act but I prefer singing better, either way they both have their benefits, and they both have their depts." kyoko looked at them and when ren noticed kyoko he replied in a gentlemen's matter "well sorry mogami-san that wasn't paying attention to you I just came to say congratulations on your new song also I'd like to congratulate taya for the help she did for you." (That's it? No way I'm going to make you confess! Common you call yourself interesting, put some backbone into it!!!) "and also mogami-san I…"

"Ren!" he was interrupted by Yashiro ("what!? No! Well maybe next time) ren sighed and answered "yes Yashiro-san?"

"Ren I've been looking all over for.." He stopped when he noticed kyoko and taya, he greeted them both "good evening kyoko-Chan! And you must be taya it's a pleasure to meet you"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too! Yashiro-san is it?" "Yes it is and I see you and kyoko-Chan are becoming close friends" ren and kyoko were out of the conversation. So ren was the brave one to speak, "well mogami-san looks like you have two careers now. (OK I wont make u confess but will later on!! better watch out cause I'm watching you) "Yeah I know it's gonna be hard to do two careers but I'll manage It." ren replied with a last sigh under breath, "well its better than going about at night being vengeful on Sho". When taya and Yashiro-san were finished with tier conversation, taya and kyoko said their goodbyes to ren and Yashiro and left to do their shopping.

At the mall kyoko and taya had finished their shopping and now they are eating ice cream when kyoko noticed kanae, "moko-san! Over here!" Kanae noticed kyoko and walk towards her "hey I haven't seen you in a while and…" She turned to face taya "Whose she?" kyoko looked at taya and answered to Kanae "oh this is taya, taya this is Kanae, but I call her moko-san."

"please to meet you Kanae" taya answered with a smile.

Kanae stayed silent for a while and finally answered "please to meet you too" so for 30 minutes kyoko, taya, and Kanae, were talking about careers, dreams and all that stuff. When it was finally time to go, taya just remembered something, "hey kyoko isn't tomorrow the last shooting of dark moon?"

"yeah it is and after that the director says as a celebration of it were going to karuizawa" then kyoko went pale because of the last time they went to karuizawa. But remembers that ren is gonna be there and the stalker is gone so she doesn't have to worry. Taya looked at kyoko worried "hey kyoko is something wrong?" kyoko snapped out of it "uhh no I'm fine I kind of had problems the last time I went to karuizawa" "you mean when you bumped into that's beagle guy?" said kanae. Kyoko nodded "yeah but I don't need to worry he's gone and tsuruga-san is gonna be their" taya couldn't help but she smirked "kyoko do u have a crush on ren?" kyoko's dark aura appeared, "I rather you call it respect please." "ok! Sorry!" taya was a bit surprised on kyoko's reaction _'why does she have to show that reaction? Wait, didn't the boss say that kyoko cant fall in love easily?'_

**The next day…**

Dark moon is over and everybody was happy director Otaga was so pleased that the drama was a success. Now everybody was talking about the drama's success and the trip to karuizawa. Kyoko was talking to ren and Yashiro-san "well its finally over! And the drama became a great success!" Said kyoko. Ren smiled and answered "yes your right. Mogami-san are you excited about the trip?"

"yes I am. But I'm still a little nervous, after the last time we went there, well 'I'm just afraid **it** will happen again" ren just look at kyoko _'I guess she can't forget about what happened with that stalker_' "don't worry mogami-san ill be there in case you need any help." kyoko blushed a little bit. "thank you Tsuruga-san." Yashiro smirked '_ren I will find a way to make you confess your love for kyoko-Chan and in the future I will become your best man in your wedding!'_

**Well that's the end of chapter 4. sorry if this one was boring but in the next chapter will be interesting so since u guys actually read this story and left reviews, here's a sneak peek: **_ren was looking all over for kyoko. then he suddenly stops and notices kyoko talking to someone and it wasn't taya or sho. It was a guy. Talking to __**his **__kyoko!? And she's laughing! Ren clenched is hands. His anger and jealousy are rising up. The only thing in his mind was 'who is that guy and how does he know kyoko?!'_

**Well review please!!**

**Jramos: HOLD IT! What do u mean its boring?!? And u make too many grammar mistakes!**

**Me: oh yea?!? Well this is coming from a guy who's in high school that has a reading skill of a third grader!!**

**Jramos: oh that is it!!! *has ma300 in a head lock***

**Me: u little.. *breaks free and grabs a bat* take this!! *knock him out cold* review b4 this gets ugly!**


	5. karuaizawa

**Ha-ha! I'm back! So here's the next chapter! Hope u guys enjoy this one. it's a lot better than the last one. This one is mostly jealousy but u guys already know it since u guys read my sneak peek now lets get on with the story!**

**Chapter 5: karuizawa**

Kyoko was ready to go. A minute later Taya came with her things (the director let taya go since she's the daughter of kuu and kyoko needs to finish her love me job) so Taya and kyoko were talking about the trip and taya decided to change the subject by asking kyoko about her singing career "kyoko since friend or foe was a success, I was wondering if maybe we could be partners you know um.. become a group?" kyoko stayed silent for a few minutes and she finally answered "that's a great idea! So what name shall we call ourselves? Taya was glad that kyoko excepted here offer. Now they need to think up a good name. while they were talking about their group name, Ren was looking at kyoko. How she smiles, how she is able to make his heart skip a beat for a few seconds. Yashiro-san couldn't help but smirk and said "kyoko looks beautiful with that outfit does she ren?" ren blushed a little bit. he did notice what kyoko was wearing: pink spaghetti strap, and a white skirt. '_wow she looks so beautiful, but I can't have her! I just can't!'_

moments later the bus came they were ready to go. In the bus, kyoko and taya were still thinking of their group name. then kyoko had a suggestion "maybe we could make up a name that represent us." taya thought about it for a moment and answered "well when I first read your song, I felt like it stick to me, you know like a tattoo." (I know wat your guys r thinking so don't waste your breath) kyoko thought about it for a minute and she got it "hey I know! We can call ourselves tatu." (I hope nobody in the bus herd that) "huh? Tattoo? Kyoko I know I said that the song sticks to me like a tattoo but that doesn't mean we call our selves that" kyoko took out a piece of paper "no silly, here let me spell it" so she wrote down something and gave it to taya. Taya looked at it for a moment and look to see kyoko. "hmm so its spelled t-a-t-u ? and you added dots between the letters? Does it stand for anything?" "no not really but some singers have lovely writing on their names (a/n: well I can try to explain for those who don't understand kyoko means that when you see people's names on their cd they have their name in a different style here's an example: _Selena_ get it now? Ok back 2 the story) "oh ok so t.a.t.u. it is! (I'm skipping the arrival)

Kyoko finished unpacking her things and decided to take a walk in the forest. "wow its so beautiful and all the fairies are happy to see me!" while kyoko was in her dream land, she bumped into something hard "oww!" kyoko cried. "oops! Are you okay?" asked a voice. "yes I'm fine sorry I guess I should've been watching where I'm going" kyoko raise her head up to see who it was.

Back at the hotel ren was finish unpacking and decide to go look for kyoko but he couldn't find her; she wasn't in her room not in the hotel ether. So went to go look for her out side and yet nothing. Ren was looking all over for kyoko. Then he suddenly stop and notice kyoko talking to someone and it wasn't taya or sho. It was a guy. talking to **his** kyoko!? And she's laughing! Ren clench his hands. His anger and jealousy was rising up. The only thing in his mind was 'who is that guy and how dos he know kyoko?!' well kyoko was talking to Ryuji. sho had to record here in karuizawa again so the whole band came. Ryuji decided to take a walk in the forest because he loves nature and he needed a break from sho. "well looks like your right kyoko-Chan, I did spend time with him and to be honest he a pain in a neck!" they both burst out laughing "told you! Well, I see you like to walk in the forest too?" "yeah I do its kind of embarrassing but to me the forest has full of magic" Kyoko's eyes went wide open "you believe I magic too!!" Ryuji chuckled "well in a way yes." they both spent hours on talking like magic and their dreams. Then Ryuji told kyoko a story about a girl who loved fairy tales too and the little girl was his cousin. "my cousin loved fairy tales so much that she believed that her life was a fairy tale!" kyoko was listening word from word. Her eyes were sparkling; it ended when Ryuji said "but that was a long time ago. Someone took her away and nothing was the same since. My other cousin Ang believe that she may be here in Japan so I decided to help him look for her since she's my cousin and ang's sister." kyoko was confused "you mean your not Japanese?" well I'm part Japanese my father was Chinese and my mother was Japanese." kyoko get it now and feel sorry for Ryuji and Ang "I'm sorry I know you'll find your cousin soon" Ryuji gave her a small smile "thank you" and they headed back to the hotel.

Its dinner time and everybody were having a great time. Well except for ren. Ren stated quiet until kyoko asked "are you ok Tsuruga-san? Are you mad?" ren looked at her with a gentlemen's smile "no I'm not why?" "no nothing just wondering" kyoko was curtain that ren is angry. But why? Was it her? Her thoughts were interrupted when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around it was Ryuji. "Hey kyoko-Chan!" kyoko smiled "hey Ruji-san! What are you doing here?" "I came with a curtain someone" kyoko looked behind Ryuji and it was no other than sho fuwa (no! not now! Ren's here!!) sho looked at kyoko and said "long time no see" taya noticed sho and whispered to kyoko "what is he doing here?" "recording his new cd" kyoko whispered back. Ren stand up and asked kyoko "is everything alright mogami-san?" kyoko answered in a low voice 'yeah I'm fine don't worry I'm just talking to Ryuji-kun" "since when do you two spoken to each other?" sho asked. kyoko remained calm "for a few days and we have a lot of things in common" sho was losing his cool but he finally said "humph fine! Well if you excuse me I have more important things to do c'mon Ryuji lets go!" and he stormed off. (yikes!) Ryuji whispered into kyoko ear and said "sorry again about fuwa-kun, hey how about tomorrow we go to the forest and talk more about our lives and my cousin's life" kyoko smiled "ok! See you tomorrow" and Ryuji left. taya and the other girls in dark moon keep asking kyoko questions "are you and sho dating?" kyoko freaked out "ewww no!! were not dating!! Now if you excuse me I'm going back to my room" and she left leaving confusing girls behind. Ren was glad that kyoko has no feelings for sho, but there's someone else that has interest in kyoko and ren is going to find out what! (ok if u guys read about Ryuji's character and remembered everything. Then u guys r most likely freaking out but don't worry here's Ryuji's pov to clear things out)

**Ryuji's pov…**

I cant believe that fuwa-kun is like that to kyoko-Chan. Speaking of kyoko I needto check out her files. She looks just like Lin but she act like she doesn't know anything. But grandfather says that Lin lost her memory as a little girl and so did Ang. well ill find out tomorrow. Better to go to bed and rest tomorrow is gonna be a big day.

**Well that's the end of chapter 5 ok so I kinda killed it because after reading it its not full of jealousy so sorry to make it up the next chapter will be full of hatred (from kyoko) and kyoko will soon learn about her past. And more sho in it. And about the name tatu, my friend wanted to be spice girls or the Tila tequila sisters and..**

**Jramos: no!! I wanted something Britney spears like but nooo!! U want something else! **

**Me: ha! No way!! They're singing tatu song so its tatu!!**

**Jramos: but they're homosexual!! (the real tatu)**

**Me: no they're not!! Its just to make them famous!! And I'm not going to use all of their songs!! I'm going to use other songs from other artist!!! So zip it!!**

**Jramos: I'm not homophobic or anything but…**

**Me: QUIET!!! *looks up at the audience* WELL.. REVIEW!!**


	6. a great hatred arises

**Ok I'm back! So in this chapter 6. Maybe this will be a shocker 4 u guys! **

**Jramos: she means it its going to make u say 'WTF!?!'**

**So let get on with the story!**

**Chapter 6: a great hatred arises**

Kyoko was in the forest talking to Ryuji about his cousin's past and how she loved to play princess and Ryuji and his cousins would play different characters it was fun. Now Ryuji asked kyoko a question "kyoko do you have a family?" kyoko stayed quiet for a while then she answered "I'm sorry Ryuji-kun but I don't really want to talk about it" "sorry kyoko I shouldn't have asked you that" kyoko sighed "its ok, is there anything else that you want to know about me?" Ryuji thought about it for a moment and he replied "well why you joined showbiz?" kyoko just looked at Ryuji "ok kyoko you don't have to tell me." kyoko snapped out of it and answered "no! don't worry its just that, it's a long story but ill tell you, you see I came to Tokyo with a childhood friend who was also the person I loved and gave up everything to support him in showbiz but he used me as a servant and now I want to get revenge by taking the spotlight away from him." Ryuji just looked at kyoko. But then he finally answered "well kyoko I don't know what to say but I don't really blame you for your actions but I think your revenge is not worth it. Just start over and get on with your successful life." "You don't understand, he used me! I skipped school; I worked my butt off to pay the rent. I did everything for him! And for what? He never even thanked me once! I've done all I could for that wanna be. He even took an important emotion from me! How could you possibly say that I should just give up revenge and act as if nothing ever happened!?" kyoko cried. "Because revenge is caused by hatred and hatred will destroy you. The only way to destroy hatred is not with hatred but with love itself. I'm guessing you will never get your emotion back if you keep continuing on with revenge." Ryuji explained. Both of them stayed quiet for a bit. Then they just headed back to the hotel without a word.

**Later at the hotel…**

Kyoko was back in her room thinking about what Ryuji said back in the forest, "_Ugh, his words, how they fill my thoughts. Is he right?"_ Kyoko's thoughts were interrupted by Taya. "Hey kyoko are you alright?" "Yeah I'm fine," said kyoko. She looked at the confused expression on Kyoko's face and asked once more "are you sure your alright you look like you are deep in thought". Kyoko looked up at Taya and said "no really I'm okay" while giving her the best fake smile she could give. "So what do you want to do?" Kyoko asked trying to change the subject. Taya smiled. "Ok then, we can go see tsuruga-san, you know just talk." Kyoko thought about it for a bit then answered "Ok since there's nothing to do" so they headed straight to the lobby. Ren was trying to read but cant because he can't get Kyoko and Ryuji off his head _"what kind of relationship do they have? No! It can't be its impossible __there's no way kyoko has feelings for him! I got to stop thinking about this or else I wont control my fury" then_ suddenly kyoko and taya came into the lobby. Ren noticed and changed his face so the girls won't act suspicious. "Hello tsuruga-san" said Taya and Kyoko in a unison.

"Hello Mogami-san, hello Hizuri-san." answered Ren. "Mind if we sit down?" Taya asked. "Sure why not." so Ren and t.a.t.u. (I'm calling them that if there together, just remember that) talked about many things. 30 minutes later. Sho came storming to the lobby. (Not again! Man!! don't you ever take a brake) "You!" Sho screamed while pointing at Kyoko. "What do you want Sho!" yelled Taya. Sho was still looking at Kyoko, with a look of rage. (Someone woke up on the wrong side of the cage today)

"What's your relationship with Ryuji!?" "What are you talking about!?" yelled Kyoko. Ren stood up and glared at Sho.

"What is it you want Sho?" asked Ren in a calm voice but deep inside he was angry. Sho smirked "well why would you care and it's my business" Kyoko glared back at Sho "Ryuji and I are only

friends! Nothing more!" "Liar you definally have feelings for him! I bet you think he's a better senpai then Ren!" Replied Sho angrily. Now ren was really angry. Taya jumped a little

when she noticed Ren's anger. But it wasn't the first time she saw his angry face. Kyoko noticed too. Now Kyoko was afraid; but at the same time angry. She glared at sho "WHY DO HAVE TO RUIN MY LIFE!" yelled Kyoko. "I JUST WANTED TO BE WITH MY FRIENDS! I WAS HAPPY TILL YOU CAME! YOU TAKE EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE MY FATHER? YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO HOLD ME BACK ANYMORE. HOW DARE YOU?!! I HATE YOU!! " luckily there was nobody around in the lobby. After kyoko finished yelling; she felt dizzy. She fell back to the couch. "Kyoko!" Taya ran to her, to see if she was all right. Ren was next to kyoko. Sho just stood there watching her just like when he was a kid watching Kyoko cry when her mother left her. Kyoko felt like her head was going to explode. She then had these flashbacks:

"_I am leaving you here with the Fuwa family. Good bye kyoko". And she left. Little kyoko ran after her outside in the cloudy rain filled sky and cried 'Mother! Mother!' but her mother was long _

_gone like the rain beating against the cobblestone side walk Kyoko fell to the ground on her knees looking at her hands… Kyoko now has no mother. Her father is dead and he's never coming _

_back. _Kyoko felt another memory; _Worst of all she remembered that horrible faithful night that she witnessed the ambush and murder of her father. _Another memory appeared. _Kyoko was in _

_a forest. It didn't look like Japan. And she was a lot younger about four years old. Then she noticed boys older than her. They kneeled down before her and they answered 'your majesty' Kyoko _

_was laughing and playing with them. Then she called two boys to come over "Ryuji! Ang! Come play with me!" They obeyed. While Kyoko and the boys were having fun. A man appeared. He was _

_tall had black hair and honey eyes just like kyoko and the others who were with her. He kneeled down and spread his arms out ready for a hug. 'Daddy!' Both Kyoko and Ang cried out and ran to __there father. _Another memory appeared. _Kyoko was back in Japan she was in some sort of dojo. She had something in her hand, a necklace. Her father dropped it from his pocket and she _

_wanted to give it back. Kyoko went to her father but noticed a crowd full of people she went past though them and notice that her father was facing a strange ninja. Her father was fighting _

_without a weapon. The ninja knocked her father out and now it was the ninja's chance. He took out his sword and jumped into the air. One of the people in the crowd yelled "Natsumi look out!!"__but it was too late. The ninja used his sword towards Natsumi, before Natsumi could even get up…. "DADDY!!!" cried Kyoko. Everyone went to Natsumi to see if he was all right. One person _

_cried "get a doctor quick!" another cried "he's losing a lot of blood!" Kyoko just stood there frozenly. Tears were streaming on her cheeks. She noticed the ninja escaping and Kyoko ran after him _(she's only 4! Wat is she thinking!!) _"Hey! You hurt my daddy!!" yelled kyoko_. _The ninja stopped and used his sword and was getting ready to strike her. "Lin look out!!" someone cried. The _

_ninja missed. The next thing Kyoko knew that she was on the ground and someone was on top of her. She looked up. It was Ang. The ninja had something in his hand dropped it to the ground __and full of smoke appeared. The ninja was gone. Ang and Lin (kyoko) headed back to see if their father was all right. But only to see their grandfather. Their grandfather kneeled down and said _

_"Ang, Lin; your father lost a lot of blood and he was really hurt." "But how is he?" asked Ang. Their grandfather looked down and answered "he's no longer with us." Kyoko didn't understand, _

_but Ang did and he cried. "No! He can't die! He can't!!" _one last memory appeared. Months before the incident: _kyoko was looking at her hip. Ang came and ask. "What wrong sister?" "Why _

_do I have this birthmark Ang? Why is it so important?" Ang smiled "it stands for the white tigers Lin; everyone in our family has one." "But does it have to look like a tiger's paw?" kyoko asked. _

_"Well father says it symbolizes our family and it also symbolizes strength. Remember Lin, I have one too" and Ang showed his sister his birthmark that's on his chest. "Oh I get it now" Kyoko was proud to be a mogami…_

_End of flashback…_

Kyoko was crying Taya and Ren were confused. Then Ren asked "mogami-san are you alright? Say something." Kyoko snapped back to reality "_I remember. I need to get out of here!" _she got up and ran out of the lobby…

**Me: wow that was long and I left a bit of a cliffhanger**

**Jramos: define cliff hanger**

**Me: well I might be wrong. But I think it means that I did a to be continued sort of thing **

**Jramos: ohhhhh, well that really was a cliffhanger**

**Me: yeah I know I like to torture my readers. They need 2 keep reading to see what happens next! **

**Jramos: Yeah you like to torture me too. And come on I don't read the story until I proof read it.**

**Me: I bet there freaked out right now about her truth and its just the beginning**

**Jramos: u told me all ready and I read just a little bit of the manga and I think u went a little too far**

**Me: ok enough!!! c'mon ppl review if u please!!! And I will not torture u!! **


	7. the painful truth

**Hey! I'm back! Ok here's when the second part of the drama begins. Lets see what happens to Kyoko. u guys know the declaimer, I don't own anything except the oc's. Ok let start here we left off….even though I might went too far**

**Jramos:told ya! Maybe if we add gimme more by Britney spears in is chapter…**

**Me: FORGIET IT!! NOT A CHANCE!!**

**Chapter 7: Painful Truth**

'_I remember! I need to get out of here!' _and Kyoko ran out of the lobby. Kyoko ran her heart out. She ignored everybody who was behind her. She was so fast that she lost them (Taya, Ren and Sho) but she kept running till she bumped into something hard. It was Ryuji. "Kyoko what's wrong?" he asked. Kyoko looked up and burst into tears. She hugged Ryuji. "Oh Ryuji! You were right! Hatred will destroy me, from the inside out. And I remember everything!" Ryuji was confused about the last part Kyoko said. "What do you mean you remember everything?" Kyoko smiled and answered "I remember about my past and that you're my cousin." Ryuji went pale and asked "Lin? Is it really you?" Kyoko nodded and showed her birthmark that on the side of her hip which mysteriously reappeared. Ryuji jumped into the air, lift Kyoko up and hugged her. "It's really you!! You're alright!" Kyoko laughed "yes! But I haven't recovered all my memory" then Kyoko remembered something and asked Ryuji "Ryuji I need to get rid of all this hatred I have and remember more about my past. I need to see my brother!!" Ryuji smiled "you will. I found you just in time." Kyoko was confused. "Tomorrow is the mogami reunion in china and every mogami must go and the best part is that will be staying there for ten months" Ryuji explained. Kyoko was surprised and asked "why ten months, don't we get behind at work" "no not really. We can bring our work with us or we could make an excuse as well. We only have the reunion once every four years" Ryuji answered. Kyoko understands it now.

But she has one more question "but how am I to get out of work for ten months? " (Yeah, since when does the president give his employees ten month vacation? That's to good to be true. Usually the employers slack off while the workers are treated like mules.) I got that covered so go back to your room and rest for tomorrow, cause were leaving very early to get to Hong Kong in time" Kyoko said goodnight to her cousin and head back to her room. When she went inside her room, Taya was already asleep.(she was with Ryuji 4 half an hour so taya worn herself out and went 2 bed and she someone told her that they saw kyoko and she was fine) Kyoko headed to bed.

**The next day…**

Kyoko woke up at 5:00 am and packed her things quietly. She left a note before she walked out of the door. It was 7:00 am and Taya woke up. She noticed there was a note left on Kyoko's bed. Taya picked it up and opened it. The note read:

_Dear Taya,_

_You're the nicest person I know, but I'm afraid that T.A.T.U. will have to wait. I can't continue on doing showbiz if I'm filled with hatred. I need to get rid of it. I need my family. I won't be back in a while so I can understand you need to head back to America. And I will also understand if I don't get those 100 points. I think I don't really disserve it. Ill be back I promise and I will become a whole new person!_

_Sincerely. Kyoko_

Taya was confused. Lots of things were in her head. '_Kyoko gone!? Kuon is so gonna be mad now!! And where did Kyoko go and with who? How am I going to explain this to the boss and more importantly Kuon? _Taya finished changing. Now she headed strait to the lobby where she saw Ren and Yashiro. "Oh Taya! Good morning!" said Yashiro-san "Eh good morning Yashiro-san and good morning Ren-san" answered a bit nervous Taya. "Where's Kyoko? Isn't she with you? Hope she's not mad about yesterday" said Ren. Taya took a deep breath before answering "Kyoko is gone I don't know where. She left me a letter." she gave the letter to Ren. (Jramos: Girl, you should have told them she ran away with a hot Celebrity to get married in Taiwan!) Ren read the letter and after he finished it; he crumbled it. (AHHH! EVERYBODY TAKE COVER!!) "Why did she runaway?! Did she leave by herself?!"

Ren snapped. "Calm down!! I don't know if she went with someone so ill call her right now! Sheesh!!" Taya answered. Yashiro was shocked that Taya actually talked to Ren like that. Taya dialed Kyoko's number and she waited for her to pick up. Kyoko finally picked up 'hello?' 'Kyoko! Where are you?' asked Taya. 'I can't tell you, it's a secret.' answered Kyoko 'what do you mean it's a secret!? Are you with anyone?' It was quiet on the other line. Finally kyoko answered 'well yes I'm with Ryuji' (wat r u doing!? U can't tell her that!! You might as well paste a sign on your head saying 'dead girl walking!') 'Ryuji?' taya repeated. Ren now was really angry. (OH NO!! EVERYONE HIDE UNDER YOUR DESKS! A VOLCANO IS ABOUT TO ERUPT!!) But luckily he hides his face. But inside of his head is screaming: _why is she with him!?! Why did she leave without telling me!! No! It can't be!? She fell for him!!? _Ren went pale, he can't accept it! There's no way that he can accept it. But it's possible that she fell for Ryuji. Taya was still talking to Kyoko; 'Kyoko when are you coming back?' she asked. 'I'm sorry. I can't tell you that either but I can tell you that it will be a long time. But I will come back I promise' kyoko hung up.

**At the airport…**

"Kyoko are you alright? Asked Ryuji. Kyoko smiled "yeah I'm alright I'm just nervous about meeting the family, I mean it's been twelve years!!" Ryuji chuckled "don't worry, everything will be fine. To be honest I'm nervous too." Kyoko felt a bit better, but she's still nervous. They both headed to the Hong Kong express (I made that one up) and off they went!

**2 hours later…**

"We're here!!" said Ryuji. Kyoko looked at the window "Wow! I can't believe we're actually here!!" said an excited Kyoko. Ryuji smiled. "Well there are some rules that I need to tell you." "what are the rules?" asked Kyoko "first when we get to the dojo, you need to speak Chinese, second you will have to wear a uniform, third you will wake up at six in the morning, last, you have to get rid of all technology that you have with you." Kyoko was a bit shocked about the rules "well I can't speak Chinese so that's going to be a problem, why do we have to wear a uniform? Why six in the morning? How come we need to get rid of all the technology?" (I bet I know wat u guys r thinking) "I will teach you how to speak Chinese so don't worry, the uniforms are what our grandfather wants us to wear because we're going to do martial arts We wake up at six to do our training; lastly we need to get rid of all technology because grandfather says that it will distract us from our training." Ryuji explained.

Once they got out the plane; Kyoko and Ryuji called a taxi and they headed strait to a forest. Once they got out; Kyoko asked "Ryuji are we going to go to the forest?" "yup deep in the forest is where the dojo is" he answered. "oh" so Ryuji was in the lead they headed to the woods, crossed a river, went up a hill (damn that must be hard. I would've collapsed by the time I had to exit the plane.) and then Kyoko noticed something ahead. "look! There's the dojo!" Ryuji cried. Both of them went running down the hill and once they were close to the dojo, Ryuji yelled "wo dao jia le(I am home!) Kyoko noticed people. well men to be exact, coming. "Ryuji! nînão ma?" (how are you?) asked one of them. "wõ henhão" (I am very good) Ryuji replied. Kyoko was just standing there until one of the guys noticed kyoko. And he said to Ryuji " zhe shi shei?"who is this) Ryuji was talking to them in Chinese kyoko just look at them and she noticed that mostly all of them went pale. Then one of them came up to Kyoko and said "Lin?" Kyoko smiled and she nodded. All of them stayed quiet for a moment and then kyoko reveled her birthmark. There everybody was silent until they herd "wo di fa sheng le shen me?"(what is going on?) they all turned around to see a man who seems to be in Kyoko's point of view about 40 years old then Ryuji said "ye ye" (grandfather) kyoko just looked at the man who seems to be her grandfather. Her grandfather just looked back as well and he said "ni ma? (you are?)…

**Me :ha! Another cliffy!! And this one took me days do to the finding Chinese words but its also good 4 me cause at the same time I'm learning Chinese ^_^**

**Jramos: I bet it was hard finding the words**

**Me: u have no idea!**

**Jramos: Not only that but I bet Kyoko's going to regret going away from home**

**Me: maybe when she comes back sees her friends again and Ren then yeah she will regret it but she left 4 a reason**

**Jramos: that reasons going to get her busted at home and in Hong Kong**

**Me: hey! Wat that suppose 2 mean!? never mind! ok so u guys know wat 2 do, review!**

**Jramos: or else I'm dead!!**


	8. a family renuion

**Yay! New chapter! Well thx 4 everyone who reviewed. me and Jramos r pleased! Now lets get on with the story! P.S. I like to thank MitsukiTenshi for telling me the right mandarin!! **

**Declaimer: I don't own anything except the oc's blah, blah, blah!**

**Chapter 8: a family reunion.**

Her grandfather just looked at kyoko and then turn to Ryuji and he asked him "`zhe shi shei? (who's this?) Ryuji was talking to him for a minute and then said something in Chinese to everyone and after he was finished, everyone was looking at kyoko. Now Kyoko felt uncomfortable. She felt like she didn't belong here. One of the men noticed that she was nervous, so he came up to her and asked "ni hui shuo zhongwen ma?" "huh?" asked Kyoko. "do you speak Chinese?" he asked again in Japanese. "no." the man looked Kyoko in the eye and then he smiled. He said "my name is Akira; I know you might not remember me but I know you will." he took out his hand. "its ok, don't be afraid." kyoko took Akira's hand and Akira started pulling her to the rest of the group.

Akira introduced all of them in order. (from oldest 2 youngest ppl!): "this is Shang, he's the oldest." said Akira. "hey" said Shang. "hi" answered Kyoko. Akira continued on; "next is Lee, Shang's younger brother. "hey, what up?" asked Lee. "hi, the sky, thanks. " answered Kyoko. Couple of the guys chuckled. Akira continued on "the guy who's behind the tree is my older brother Munakata but we call him kata for short. (ok so I'm using Japanese names too so sue me)"Hn" said kaz. "uh hi" answered Kyoko. ( me of Kai!) "next is Yao and Yaniel, there twins." hi" they both said in a unison. "hi nice to meet you" answered kyoko. "Last but not least. This is Jairo, Ryuji's older brother." "hey" answered Jairo. "Hi" said Kyoko.

Kyoko's grandfather came up to kyoko and gave her a bear hug. "welcome home my granddaughter!" said her grandfather. Kyoko hugged him back. "I'm glad to be home." (a/n: if u guys got confused then here is the order: Shang, Lee, Kaz, Akira, Yao, Yaniel, Jairo, Ryuji, Ang, and Lin (Kyoko). WAIT A SEC! where's Ang!?)

Kyoko just realized that there's someone missing. "where's my brother Ang?" asked kyoko. Ryuji realized that too. "yeah, where is he? Is he coming?" "I don't know the last time I herd from him is when he sent me a message saying that he was in Kyoto." answered Jairo. Kyoko went pale. "did he go to Kyoto because he was looking for me?" asked Kyoko. Ryuji nodded. "like you, he also regained is memory and I told him that you were in Kyoto. We haven't herd from him since." "don't worry I already sent a message to him about the reunion so relax my granddaughter." explained her grandfather. Kyoko felt relived; but she still was a bit nervous if her brother did come, what will she say? How is she going to talk to him? More importantly, will he and her family help her get rid of this hatred?

**Me: sorry this chapter was short _ but I can tell you a bit of a spoiler. They all can do the martial arts wat do you think Jramos?**

**Jramos: I think this is the first family reunion I ever heard of that took place in the center of a forest.**

**me: hey I'm making it interesting! And as for the ppl who don't know who Kai is, he's a character from an anime called beyblade. lets start with the characters that just appeared in this chapter so lets start with the oldest:**

**Nat mogami age 68 (he looks younger than that! way younger! He looks more 30!): he's the grandfather of kyoko and her cousins. He is also the father of Kyoko's father, Natsumi. He's gentle and kind, but when fighting he is very serious (you can say he's serious as a tiger but sweet as a little cub^_^**)

**Shang mogami age 25: he's the oldest of the family(besides Nat) he's like the leader of the group and is very clever even though he doesn't show it in this chapter. He wears a pony tail. And his hair color is black** . **He has the same colored eyes as Kyoko**.

**Lee mogami age 24**:** he's is the second oldest and Shang's younger brother. He's bit of a showoff. He thinks he's cool and popular (remember how he greet kyoko?) he has agility better than the rest of the group. He has short hair and same color eyes as Kyoko (ok ill just say that her family have black hair and honey colored eyes.)**

**Munakata (Kata) mogami age 24 (he's three months younger than lee): third oldest. Kata is a bit of a loner. He doesn't hang out with the group and can be cold and heartless at times. He can sense things around him better than anyone else. He has long hair that covers half of his face cause he suffered from an accident and doesn't want to show his scar. (sounds like Mio! lol) wat he looks like is in once again in t.c.p. chapter68 pg4 except he has long hair and not that big!!**

**Akira mogami 23: Kata's younger brother and the forth oldest. Akira is a kind person and a tough guy when he fights. He is the opposite of his brother he has more strength than anyone else. So wat he looks like is in Tokyo crazy paradise if u guys read online mangas then go 2 chapter 29 pg 3 except his hair is black and not blond and he's not that big!!**

**Yaniel mogami 23 (two months younger than Akira): fifth oldest: he's a gentle kind of guy loves cooking and art. he's the brains of the group. He may be gentle, but in fighting, he fights like a warrior. His hair goes up to his shoulders.**

**Yao mogami 23(twins remember!?): sixth youngest and Yaniel's twin brother unlike Yaniel, he's a bit of the brons in the group. But his speed better than any one. His hair is short with spiky hair and yellow high lights. **

**Jairo mogami 22 (4 months younger than the twins): seventh youngest. He's a nature kind of guy. He loves animals and has flexibility. He hair is up to his sholders and sometimes wears a pony tail but keeps his hair down**

**Ang mogami 21: Kyoko's brother. wise one in the family. Caring and kind one. But he is mostly the quiet one. (sorry cant give u all the info on him cause I already did.) **

**Jramos: wat do u mean u already did!? I proofread the beginning of the story and there's no character info on Ang!! **

**Me: oh really? *evil smirk* if u cant find it then you have to just keep reading the story till u figure it out. That goes for all of u ppl who are reading as well. And u guys already know Ryuji! oh also i made a trailer on this fanfiction on youtube so watch it. my youtube homepage is in my profile just click home and ingnore the sexy ren backgrond and go to my vids till u find the trailer i have the characters photos and there out of order so figure out whos who!!**

**Review please!!**


	9. the training, not really

**Hey I'm back!! Well this chapter will be when kyoko starts her training. Lets see if she can handle the pressure! **

**Jramos: She definitely, wont**

**Me: b4 i kill jramos and start the story, here r the answers 4 the tigers lullaby trailer of who is who:1st the "and she has a brother?!?!" u guys obiously figure that one out, now the next was "and a family she never knew about?" heres the order i put them: akira, ryuji, manukata, yao and yaniel, lee, shang , and jairo. there u have it!!**

**Ok lets start the story *glares at jramos* and thanks again to MitsukiTenshi 4 the help!!!!**

**Declaimer: don't own anything except the ocs blah, blah, blah**

**Chapter 9:the training (SORT OF ^_^*)**

Ryuji was right about the rules of the dojo; her cell phone and cd player were taken away, all spoke Chinese which is going to be a problem for anyone who wants to speak to kyoko,

and about the uniforms, she and her family have to wear one. The men's uniforms were a black sleeveless shirt (you can see their whole arms!!) and a white comfortable ninja like

pants (sorry. I warn u about the describing thing ^_^*) Kyoko's was similar: hers was a spaghetti black shirt with white ninja like pants. (ugh I'm getting annoyed!!) she felt strange but at least everyone was wearing it. Ryuji came with a camera "ok all I need now is your picture."

"why?"

"because we need to take a picture of you now and after ten months I'm going to take a picture of you again to see the changes of your behavior and any personalities that change you."

"oh" kyoko understands now. She just hopes that by the end of ten months she'll be a hatred free person. And maybe get her emotion back. "ok Lin, I'm going to teach you some

Chinese ok?" said Ryuji. Kyoko nodded. "ok to say 'good morning in Chinese is zǎoshang hǎo " "zǎoshang hǎo" kyoko repeated. "good, to say goodbye is zai jian." "zai jian" kyoko

repeated again. "ok now I'm going to teach you to say…" while Ryuji is teaching kyoko Chinese; their cousins are watching. " ni jue de tā neng xing ma?" (you think she can make it?)

asked Shang. "Wo bu zhi dao " (I don't know) answered Yao. "Come on guys, I know we can teach her" said Akira. "aren't you suppose to speak Chinese?" said Lee. "grandfather says

for the time being, we can speak Japanese so Lin doesn't have to feel left out." Akira answered. (oh thank goodness I don't have to get a headache just for looking for Chinese

words.) "how can grandfather just invite this girl in? I mean how do you know if she's a spy!?" questioned Lee. "that's enough Lee! I know that she's Lin! By the look in her eyes!!

Those were the same eyes that I saw 13 years ago!!" yelled Akira. Everyone was shocked on Akira's behavior. Jairo couldn't help but ask "Akira, are you defending her because Lin

was the only person who was there for you and was the one who gave you the courage to be a police officer?" Akira just stayed quiet and now he is remembering when he and ling were little kids.

**Flashback..**

_Akira was sitting on a rock crying. He was mostly a cry baby and was always afraid. Then he heard something in the bushes. He was too scared to move. Then he saw Lin coming out of the _

_bushes. "Lin, what are you doing here?" asked Akira. " I was worried about you." answered Lin. Lin noticed that her cousin was crying. "Akira why are you crying? Is it because Lee and Yao _

_were making fun of you?" Akira nodded. Lin came up to Akira and hugged him. "don't worry Akira, Ang already handled them. So don't cry please." Akira smiled. Lin always have a way to make _

_him smile. "I don't want to be a cry baby any more! I want to be a cop! Like my daddy." Akira cried. "then do it Akira" said Lin. "I cant, Lee and Yao think that I'm too chicken to be a police _

_man." Lin lightly smacked Akira on the back of the head. "follow your dreams Akira! Don't listen to them I know you can do it! I believe in you!" Akira's eyes went wide open. "really?" Lin _

_smiled. "of course! You can do anything! You are like a super hero!" Akira laughed. "your right Lin, I can do it1 I will be a police man! Thanks Lin!" and he gave her a hug._

**End of flashback..**

Akira smiled. He looked up to see the others. "Lin has a something special that makes people smile. She has a way to make people laugh. I know that kyoko is definitely Lin, I just

know it!" meanwhile Ryuji was still teaching Lin some more Chinese (I'm calling kyoko that 4 the next few chapters) "ok Lin your doing good, if you keep this up then you will speak

Chinese like the rest of us." Lin was glad that she has a cousin like Ryuji, she just hope she could get along with the rest of her cousins. Akira was nice, so Lin is getting along with him.

But as for the rest of her cousins, well she needs to find a way to get along with them. Then a few minutes later Akira and Jairo came and asked. "nǐ hǎo ma?" (how are you?)

"häo!" (good) ling answered. " looks like your teaching Lin Chinese well di . (di=little brother)" said Jairo. "well so far she's doing good. Now we just need to train her." said Ryuji. "train

me?" repeated Lin. "yup! You are going to learn martial arts." Akira answered. Lin was… well its hard to describe it, but I think she's thinking , are-you-out-of-your-mind!?-you-guys-are-

going-to-teach-me-martal-arts!? Faced Jairo noticed Lin's face so he said "relax Lin all of us are going to help you, so by the end of ten months you'll be a new person and martial arts

will help get rid of your hatred." (does it really work!? Looks like I'm going to do a lot of research T_T) "plus it will help you if that stalker gets near you again" Ryuji accidentally blurt

out. (uh-oh!) "HOW ON EARTH DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THE STALKER!?" Lin yelled out. Akira and Jairo were confused. "stalker? What stalker?" Ryuji tried to calm Lin down. "fuwa-san

told me. He said that the same guy that was stealing his songs was also stalking you." Lin now was really mad. "WHAT!? WHY DID HE TELL!? HE'S NOT SUPPOSE TO SAY

ANYTHING!!" calm down Lin!!! I promised him not to tell anyone! Until now that is." Lin blushed because she snapped. "sorry Ryuji, its just that, that stalker beagle was so cold. I could hardly move when he touched my face."

"do you want to talk about it?" asked Jairo who came out of no where. Then everyone came to see if everything was all right (looks like the scream was herd all over the dojo lol) Lin

nodded. So she started the story "well it happened in karuizawa when I was on my first on location for a drama called dark moon. I was heading back to my room when I met vie ghoul

and sho. One of the members came up to me and touched my face. I couldn't move until sho snapped me out of it. The next day I was getting ready for the scene of dark moon. When

someone told me that someone wants to see me. When I found out that it was that stalker Reino, I ran my heart out to the forest. Minutes later when I thought I was safe, the next

thing I knew he was right in front of me! I tried to escape but he grabbed me and I couldn't move!! Then he… (STOP RIGHT THERE!! I'm not going to continue for two reasons: 1)I'm not

going to spoil this 4 ppl who haven't read to the stalker part in the manga! 2) the next part is so wrong 4 me!! Even if its not, if I explain wat happened 2 kyoko and Reino its not going

to be pretty _*) when Lin finished her story, all her cousins could say "shen me yang de nan ren hui zhe?!" (what kind of man will do that to a woman?!) Shang came up to Lin and

hugged her. Lin was surprised but she hugged him back. She felt warm and loved. She never felt that with her mother. "I'm sorry Lin, you must've felt helpless! But we will teach you the martial arts. You will become a whole new person, I promise." Will Shang keep his promise?

**Me: Sorry if this chapter is boring but this is all I got._***

**Jramos: You can do better I can admit but it does has it's ups and down**

**Me: well for the next few chapters, its going to be mainly kyoko and I know, I know ppl want to see ren in the story and I will, just as soon ren calms down and me, preventing him from drinking and doing something stupid like… OMG!!!I have to stop him from doing that!! Review plz if u want to save ren!!!**

**Jramos: IDK what she's talking about but she is starting to scare me with the whole I'm in love with ren think, his hair is barely nice enough to look at, news flash Steph your in love with an anime character with a Michael Jackson hair due.**

**Me:*smacks him on the back of the head* OH SHUT UP!!! UR JUST JEALOUS!! And I have an idea 4 another skip beat fan fiction its in my profile just look 4 good idea and read the summary, tell me wat u think!**


	10. linn's training and rens drinking

**Well I'm back! Sorry it took so long I had writers block also I was researching on types of Chinese martial arts for Ling(kyoko) and her family can do. It was hard to decide. so I decide to make my own. And if don't like it then don't read!! And ill try to fix any other errors but I still have that ankle bracelet on me for the talent show so I cant stay here 4 long!**

**Declaimer: I don't own… ah u get the point!**

**/…/ talking in Chinese since I don't want to disturb ****MitsukiTenshi**

Chapter 10: Ling's first day of training & Ren is drinking

Well since her cousins couldn't teach her martial arts until tomorrow. Lin decided to go to bed. Luckily she had gotten used to sleeping on the floor. Lin was now having the dream of her life!

_Dream:_

_Lin was back to her 4 year old body. She was in a forest, all alone, till she herd something in the bushes, Lin was ready to use her martial arts moves till Ang came out of the bushes. "/Ang?! What are you doing here?!?/" "looking for you" answered Ang in fluent Japanese. "Ang how come you are talking Japanese? Your suppose to speak Chinese." Lin said. Ang smiled. "cause I cant forget that I'm also Japanese, your part Japanese too." Lin understands that. her father always says to never forget who you are and were you come from. Then Lin asked Ang something that she never asked before. "Ang, what ever happened to our mother?" Ang doesn't know what to say. (hello! Ang was 8! How could he explain this to a 4 year old?!) Ang took a deep breath and answered "well… our mother is…" _**BOOM!!**

_End of dream…_

Lin woke up, startled by that booming. "Lin woke up its time for breakfast!" Ryuji called. Lin groaned. _'what time is it? I could barley see the sunlight_.' Lin got up, put on her uniform, and went to find her family. The dojo is pretty big. So Lin was starting to get lost. Finally she found the dining room. (I suck at this sorry!) her whole family was there waiting for her. "ah Lin, come , join us for breakfast." said her grandfather.

Lin nodded and sit next to Ryuji. They stared eating. No one said a single word. once they finished eating, they went outside. Lin was just looking at her cousins. See if what they are doing. Shang is looking at Lee who is fixing his hair (man! he is in love with himself!!) then Lin noticed Yao and Yaniel looking at a piece of paper. (wat r they reading!?) then she noticed Kaz just standing on a far away tree. (definally the personally of Kai) Akira is just shaking his head of seeing his brother away from the group. Lin couldn't take the silence anymore. "WILL YOU GUYS TALK ALREADY!!" everyone just looked at her shockingly.

Lin is now embarrassed. "uhh sorry its just that you guys usually talk and now you guys aren't doing anything." everyone stayed quiet until Jairo said "well you see, last night we were talking about how are we going to train you, and we decided that your training will be put in to sections." "huh? What do you mean by that?" asked Lin. "well since we're going to be here for ten months, well for each month, you will be focused on one training lesson, so this month, you'll be training with me, then the next month you'll be training with Lee, and so on, so this will be easy for you (yes! I can only focus on researching on one training!! Woohoo!) "ok I get it, so what's the name of the martial art I'm doing?" asked Lin. "hǔ tai fu" answered Akira (ok go ahead start laughing!! I know it sounds stupid but I'm trying here this is my first fanficton!)

"hǔ tai fu? That sounds a bit funny" said Ling. "well it does, it's actually tai chi and kung fu, hǔ also means tiger. we just decide to call it that for short" explained Yaniel. "oh ok, so my training starts today?"

"yup so come with me Lin, we're going to start your training." so Shang and ling left to the dojo. (well I'm getting bored so lets go to Lin's point of view)

**Lin's pov:**

When Shang told me follow him to the dojo , I was kind of nervous. To be honest I never thought that I'm going to do hǔ tai fu. When we got inside Shang said "ok Lin, first I need to see what type of training, me and the others need to work on you, so lets start with your agility.

"Do you do any gymnastics?" "err.. A little" I answered. "ok so show me what you got" so I did what Shang told me and did a couple of back flips, front flips, and some that corn showed me when we were little. Well except the one that corn did when he tried to cheer me up. When I finished. Shang replied "wow not bad, I guess Lee will only show you a few moves." I flushed. Maybe tai fu wont be hard as I thought. (jramos: that's what you think sister)

"ok next up is senses, I'm going to turn off the lights and you have to find me before I get you, ok?" I nodded. Once Shang turn off the lights, I sort of panicked. But I was also thinking at the same time. When I herd something behind me, I moved and tried to grab Shang but missed. then I herd him again and tried to touch him; but again, I missed. I herd him. But he grabbed me before I grabbed him. I was a bit disappointed that I failed. When Shang turn on the lights, he answered "well your senses were not bad so I'm guessing Kaz will give you a couple of tips and moves to help you next time. And as for your speed, well you and Yao will have to work on that one." well my senses were not that bad but as for my speed, well I guess I'm going to work more on that one. Shang spoke again. "well lets test your strength" he took out two gong like weights and once he gave them to me, I dropped to the floor this is gong to be the hardest ten months!!!

(a/n: well while Lin a.k.a kyoko is testing, lets see what's happening in Tokyo yes I know I said I'll be focusing on kyoko but I need to check on ren, if u don't remember I have 2 stop him from doing anything stupid so lets see wat our actor and the rest of our friends are doing..)

**In Tokyo…**

Well its been a week since Kyoko disappeared. And nothing was the same. Maria feels depressed and she cant talk to nobody but her big sis who's not here. Kanae is sad as well so she's sulking with ice cream. (kyoko is so dead when she gets back!) Taya isn't happy either, she had a lot of fun when kyoko was around. now she's bored to death! Lory, Well lets just say that when kyoko gets back. Well he might be nominated as the most dramatic man in Japan! Yashiro-san is worried about ren since he wasn't there when kyoko left crying. Sho, well when he herd that kyoko disappeared and not only that, he found out that Ryuji was the one who took kyoko in the first place; he's in rage. So all he could say is: "RYUJI! HOW COULD YOU TAKE MY PROPERTY AWAY FROM ME!? YOU ARE SO FIRED!!" (ay! Looks like kyoko isn't the only one who's going to be a goner!)

last but not least! Ren, well after he came back to Tokyo, well he drank a few glasses of alcohol ( grrrrrrr Ø **_Ø **I tried to stop him!) then all he could think is '_how could I be so stupid!? Yashiro-san was right, I'm a damn failure as a lover! I let someone else take her before I did!! I lost her forever!' _he drank more alcohol (that's it! Time for plan B!!) luckily, taya came and stopped him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Your not suppose to drink! Get a hold of yourself!!" "what are you doing here?! And how did you get in!?" "Yashiro-san gave me the key, kuon! Will you stop drinking!?" ren turned away. "why should I? I snapped at the hotel. And kyoko ran off with that guy!!" Taya now really snapped "well maybe she isn't the one for you! You have to get on with your life!" ren turned to face Taya. "you don't understand! I love her! I have never experience this kind of emotion before! Have you got any idea how I have to hide it from her!? Do you know that my love for her is a forbidden love!?" (ugh here we go! Here comes the I-cant -have-her-cause-of-a-4-year-difference! Excuse!)

Taya just looked at him then she answered "I think I understand; I kind of notice the difference between your love with your ex-girlfriends in the past and the love you have for kyoko. but it was sort of your fault for hiding your emotions; I mean if you haven't been paying attention about your 4-year difference, then possible chance you would be with kyoko by now." ren sighed before answering. "I couldn't tell her because I know she wasn't ready, I did try to confess my feelings for her in a mannered way, but she didn't get the hint. When I tried to tell her again later that same day well, when I was close to confess, I saw her expression.

She was still pure and innocent. I just couldn't tell her." taya understands that now so she said. "if kyoko comes back, will you confess your feelings then?" ren look away and answered "I don't know. If I do confess it to her then she might avoid me. It will kill me if that happens! I don't want to lose my friendship with kyoko. If I cant have her, then for now I'm just going to stay quiet. I want her to be happy.

Maybe that Ryuji guy might be the one for her." (have u guys have any idea how painful it is to write this part!!?) Taya felt sorry for her brother. She hasn't felt this for a long time. It kills her to see her brother like this. Taya couldn't take it anymore and burst into tears. Ren panicked, He has never seen taya cry before. "taya what's wrong?!" "just by seeing you like this!! I always cry when I see you like that! in pain and in sadness.

I felt like I couldn't do anything to make you happy. I felt it was my fault that you left to Japan!!" taya stopped crying when she was hugged by ren. Taya looked up to see her smiling brother. "its ok." he said. "it's ok, I'm fine. Its not your fault. You were always there for me. It was my fault that I changed before I left to Japan. Please stop crying." Taya hugged him back. she has her brother back.

**Me: end of chapter 10! Well my plan B WORKED!!**

**Jramos: That was awesome!!!! WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO THEIR MOM THOUGH!!!!!?**

**Me: sorry if this chapter didn't show that much of Kyoko's training. I'm working on it. If me and jramos come back alive!**

**Jramos: AHHHHH! We're going to die!! Call the police! Call….*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!* OW! Even here too?!?!!?!?**


	11. an unexpectd past returns

**Chapter 11 Wahoo! and I think I got this chapter right this time!**

**Jramos: well I think u did a better chapter than the last one^^***

**Well lets start the story! Oh and I spelled Kyoko's name wrong* so its Linn I 4got 2 add another 'n' ^^***

**Declaimer: I don't own…ahh forget it! P.s I'm making longer chapters 4 now on**

**Chapter 11:an unexpected past returns!**

Linn was on the floor of her room, she is so tired from Shang's testing.

_Flashback:_

"_Ok Linn lets test your strength" said Shang. Now Linn had a bad feeling about this. Shang took out miniature size gongs, by the looks of __it, looks heavy _(if u guys watch the movie Mulan then I think u guys know wat I mean and if not, then watch the movie!) _well Shang wrapped it around Linn's wrists. Once Shang let go, Linn falls to the ground. 'there heavy!!' thought Linn." "c'mon Linn, you can do it I need you to climbed up to that tree that has an arrow that's half way up there, see?" _(that's half!? *looks up to the audience* he-he, well u guys, the tree is tall, very tall umm I think I cant see the arrow. *sweat drops* well lets get back to the story, poor Linn!) _Linn can barley see the arrow. "ok Lin try to climb up there to get the arrow." said Shang. Before Linn started climbing her thought was 'I'm doomed!' _(she's doomed!) _she started climbing. But she fell down three feet from the tree. Shang wasn't really surprised, he kind of knew that it was going to happen. He help Linn to get rid of those gongs of destruction. "Well lets see if you can fight" __now Linn had a feeling that she'll lose so she fight like a girl, literally. She got butt whooped . _(sorry cant explain wat happened but lets say they had a couple of slapping fights!!) _Shang just shook his head and said to Linn "ok run 5 laps around the dojo and u can take a break. then we will do push ups 'oh no!! I'm doomed!!'_

_End of flashback._

"ugh! This is going to be the most painful ten months!!" cried Linn. Well while she's laying down, Ryuji came in "whoa! you looks like you've been attack by ninjas!" he joked. Linn tried to sit up. "well I'm bored but tired is there any music here?" Ryuji looked around her room, "well there are some cds in the shelf, but there in Chinese." Linn got up and see what kind of songs are there but before she could see them, she herd the gong ringing and Ryuji, grabbed Linn's arm saying "something's wrong! It only rings if something's happening. Lets go to see grandfather now!!" and they ran to find there grandfather only to see their cousins crowding something or someone.

Their grandfather came out of the dojo and went past the crowd and said something in Chinese that made everybody smile. Linn was confused, she whispered to Ryuji. "Ryuji, what happening? Is someone there?" Ryuji faced Lin and smiled. He grabbed Linn's hand and headed her to the crowd. Everybody noticed Lin and then stayed quiet. now Linn was really confused. What are they hiding? Then Linn's grandfather was in front of her and said to her "Linn,/he's here, Ang is here/" even though Lin was only here for a week but since she was determined to learn Chinese, she can speak Chinese only a little bit.

Her guess was that he said something about her brother. Then grandfather moved to the side to reveal a young man in his early twenties. He has black hair and honey-colored eyes just like Linn. Linn seems to recognize him. _'who is he? He looks so familiar. Wait didn't grandfather say something about my brother? No! it cant be…..!' _the man smiled. tears were forming in his eyes. Everybody gasped. (wat!? Has anyone seen a man cry b4!?!) Linn started crying as if she knew who he was. Then the young man said "mei" (sister) then Linn cried "Ang!!!" and she an to hug him. Ang hugged her tight as if he ever let go, he'll lose her forever. "I thought I lost you for good!" Linn broke the hug and said "I knew it! I knew it was you!! You're my brother! I really have a brother." Ang laughed, " you do, and your not alone you have me, our cousins, and grandfather. You'll never feel alone" Linn felt something deep inside of her heart like its shaking and she felt something warm that she never felt before. She looked around to see her grandfather and her cousins all smiling at her. Now she realized that she's not alone and she will never be alone. Grandfather interrupted the moment. "well now everybody's here!! Lets celebrate!!"

"hé nǎ?(and how?) were suppose to be training Linn remember? We have a lot of work to do" said Shang. Ang was surprised. "you guys are training her?" everyone nodded. "yup! were going to make a new Linn! Better, more confident, and hatred free!!" said Ryuji.

"hatred free? What that's suppose to mean?" asked Ang. Linn took Ang's hand and said "we have a lot of catching up to do, come lets talk in my room. And they headed to her room where they sat on the floor and talk about their lives Ang talked about his life first. He was raised in the dojo and he does go to school. He's now in university in Hong Kong and he's also teaching little kids how to defend theirselves.

Then it was Linn's turn, she talked about Saena and how she left her with the fuwa family. Where she **fell in love **with sho. And how he used her as a servant and went to showbiz. Her adventures, new friends and a certain sempai who she respects (sure she does ;D) after she finished her story, well Ang was speechless, compared to his life, well his life was better than his sisters which made him feel guilty and responsible. After the talk ended. There was silence. Then Linn said "well Ang, are you going to help me with my problem?" Ang smiled and nodded. "well your working with Shang, right? Well I'm last. So I wont help you till the last month, since I could tell you've been training with him. He does things in order. So I'm last, sorry" Linn was a bit disappointed, but what could she do?

Well it was diner time and everyone was quiet, again. Then it was bedtime but strangely Linn was still awake. Thinking what will happen when she come back to Tokyo, will she be different? Will taya still be there? What will ren think? Will he hate her? All those thoughts drifted Linn to sleep.

**3 weeks later (I'm fast forwarding)**

Well Linn's training with Shang was not so bad. Sure it felt like boot camp, but it might be worth it. Shang taught her strength and how to be clever on what your doing. And when Linn and Shang have time, they talk about plans for Linn when she comes back to Tokyo, "well Linn, first you cant show fear when you see that bastard sho or to anyone else, be confident; just smile and you can overcome anything!" (I got to stop watching smiling pasta!) "you think I can do it?" asked Linn. "of course just move on, forget sho and start a new life" "but that's going to be difficult, I don't what ill do if I bump into him when I see him in Tokyo." Shang thought about it for a moment and said "just act normal, just greet him as if nothing ever happened." Linn smiled "wow Shang you're smart! I bet you can think up anything!" Shang stayed quiet.

Then he said "well the others think that's I'm a smart allic and self centered, and I always thought it was lee" Linn just stayed quiet till she said "well maybe you should let others do the planning, maybe you should hear them out you cant always do the planning soon people will be relying on you and they cant do the work for themselves" Shang just stood there and then he answered "you think I should give them a chance?" "of course!!, to be a true leader, you must listen to after people's thoughts." (well that's wat I believe) Shang smiled and hug Linn. He whispered "thank you" Linn was glad that she was able to help her cousin. This will be her final week working with him, next will be lee.

**One week later (fast forwarding 4 the last time)** Linn's pov

Well its time to train with lee and to be honest, I'm a bit nervous. I seen lee's personality and in a way he reminds me of sho: self-centered, and selfish brat!! Well once I saw lee he just looked at me and said "well, well, well looks like its my turn to train you. well this should be good. Lee left and came back with a huge traveling like bag when he made me put it on, well.. I fell on my back (figures) then lee said "ok so Shang told me that you can already do a bit of gymnastics but that's not good enough." I was still on the ground. "/ how am I supposed to do that?!?/" luckily I studied hard to speak at least a sentence to my cousins. "you have to strengthen your bones and then ill teach my moves" I'm going to die before ten months!!(well. I didn't do research so I have to skip this so lets see wat happens in Tokyo with ren and the others^^*)

**In Tokyo…**

Well ever since taya went to Ren's house to stop him from doing anything stupid. Well they seem to be bonding. Well like brother and sister when no ones looking. Taya one day asked ren if he can come back to America to visit, Ren's answer was "I need to think about it, like I said in the video I can come back on my own free will" the question ended that.

Well Kanae is gaining a bit of weight, about three pounds but Kanae took it as thirty pounds!!! well while Kanae was planning to kill kyoko (not literally) Taya came to look for ren to see if they want to hang out till she notices Kanae with an evil look. "eh…Kanae? Are you alright?" Kanae turned around to face taya "NOTHINGS WRONG WITH ME!!!" "whoa calm down!! I was just asking!!! Kanae looked at the 'freaked out' taya then Kanae sighed and apologized "sorry its just kyoko disappeared without telling us where she's going!!!" (well I don't know how Kanae calls kyoko so ill just leave like that) "I know but she'll come back! I know it!!" while taya is with Kanae, ren was done with his photo shoot, he was bored and did a poem: (I don't own this poem I just found it in a poem site while I was helping my sis with her hw ^^)

_I live through my dark existence_

_only to bask in your beauty_

_your eyes that shine like the sunyour smile that brightens even my sad existence_

_I envy the wind that runs through your hairthat touches your lips_

_I long to touch youto hold you in my arms but I cannot_

_for your heart belongs to another_

_so, I can only love you from afar_

_your friendship means more to me_

_than anything this world provides_

_but like an angel you touched my heart_

_in a way that I've never felt before_

_cause I've never known what love is until this day_

_I know that we are only friends_

_but my heart wishes it to be more_

_so I will still hope and dream_

_that one day I can feel your lips pressed to mine_

_to hold you in my arms and say, "I love you"_

Ren sighed. He cant get kyoko off his head! its been over a month without hearing any news of her!! "_I bet she's happy with her love of her life!" _was Ren's only thought. ren has a picture of kyoko in his wallet (which he got from the president) "oh kyoko, I wish you could come back, I wish I could tell you how I feel" little did he know that Yashiro-san was right behind him. "I know kyoko-Chan will come back ren" ren jumped up. Yashiro couldn't help but laugh. "sorry did I scare you?" ren just turn away and looked at kyoko's picture again. Now Yashiro-san was really worried "ren she'll come back its not like she'll stay there with that guy forever!" (wow thanks 4 the support) now ren was even more depressed! "face it!!! I lost my temper, she almost pasted out, then runs away from me, and go heck who knows where she is with _**that guy! **_face it!! Its over!!" few minutes passed by and ren has another job to do, so he put the picture back to his wallet and act as if nothing ever happened.

**Back in the dojo(skipping the training)**

Linn's back was aching like heck!! She laid down to rest a bit minutes past by and she noticed the cds that she never had the chance to listen so she picked up one and grab a boom box (WAIT! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM??!) and put the cd in….

**Jramos: his hair stinks!!**

**Me: NO ITS NOT!!**

**Jramos: YES IT IS!!!!!**

**Me: NO!!**

**Jramos: YES!!!**

**Me: oh yeah?! Well lets see what the readers has to say!!**

**Jramos: wat do u mean?**

**me: I'm making a poll in my profile!! Ok guys listen up!! There's a poll to vote on wat do u think of Ren's hair the members can check it out but as 4 the anonymous: here's the poll**

**Wat do u think of Ren's hair:**

**Sexy**

**Lame**

**Cute**

**Ugly**

**U guys decide!! So review!!!**


	12. linn's training with lee

**Me: I have a good reason why I haven't updated, my classes stink! and blame P.E. Oh ill give the results of the poll later ~_^**

**Jramos: yeah so don't push us!! We're trying!!!**

**Declaimer: I don't own skip beat, it belongs to Nakamura-sensei or "tears from Polaris" which belongs to Nicholas Teo **

Linn was still listening to some Chinese songs she started to like them. She understands the lyrics a little bit. This song she loves the most:

Běi Jí Xīng De Yǎn Lèi Tears From Polaris

Xiàng duàn le Xian Like broken strings

Xiāo shī rén hǎi lǐ miàn Disappearing amongst the crowd

Wǒ de de yǎn zhōng yú shī qù My eyes have finally lose sight of

Nǐ de liǎn Your face

x x

Zài děng yī huì Wait a moment more

Shē wàng liú xīng huì chū Xian Hoping a shooting star would appear

Yuàn Hope

Rú guǒ zhēn de shí xiàn If it really came true

Ài néng bù néng yǒng yuan Can love be forever

Míng tiān Tomorrow

Huò xǔ lái bu jí biàn Maybe too late to change

Dàn céng jīng zǒu guò de zuó tiān But the yesterday that we have walked together

Yuè lái yuè yuǎn Is becoming further and further away

xxxx

Běi jí xīng de yǎn lèi Tears from polaris

Shuō bù chū de xiǎng niàn Unable to say the longing

Yuán lái wǒ men huó zài Actually we live in

Liǎng gè shì jiè Two different worlds

Běi jí xīng de yǎn lèi Tears from polaris

Nǐ kū hóng de shuāng yǎn Your crying red pair of eyes

Bèi lín shī de nuò yán A soaked promise

Yān mò zài xīn li miàn Submerging inside my heart

Wǒ tái tóu kān zhe I raise my head and see

Ài bù jiàn That love has gone

xxx xxx(x to xxx)

(x to xxx)

Dāng duì de rén When the right person

Děng bù dào duì de shí jiān Cannot wait for the right time

Jiù zài fàng kāi shuāng shǒu de shùn jiān In the moment that we let go of our hand

Ài sī chéng liǎng biān The love is torn into two parts

(xx to xxx) (xx to xxx)

Zhěng gè yǔ zhòu dōu The whole universe

Liú yǎn lèi Is in tears

Linn sighed. "Wow he has a lovely voice, and he looks very handsome!" (Huh!? Did she just say that I think she just said?) Linn just realized what she just said, and blushed. "Well it's just a celebrity crush, no big deal. I mean everybody gets It." then Linn realized that she has a crush, a crush!! She never gotten a crush after she left sho (didn't sho left u? and wasn't ren Ur crush?) while Linn was thinking about the songs, Ang knocked on the door. "Hey Linn, are you alright?" "Yeah I'm fine, just listening to some songs" Ang just smiled. And then he herd "Ang! Linn! Come and eat!!" Linn tried to stand up but just fell on her back. Ang gave her a hand "here let me help, you must be tired from Lee's training" once Linn got up she and Ang headed to the dining room.

Once they got there, everyone was standing up. Once tier grandfather sat down so did everyone. they were all just sitting there Linn was curious of the Chinese tradition since she's part Chinese now. "Now its time to eat! Said their grandfather. Everybody started eating. While everyone was eating, Linn was figuring out why they don't talk '_its kind of strange that they don't talk during dinner, is it a rule, a tradition or something?' _some how as if her grandfather read her mind he asked "granddaughter, is it too quiet for you here?"

"Uhh what do you mean?"

"I mean every time we eat you seemed distracted." Linn seemed a bit embarrassed to explain so she just said "well…I was just thinking of what will happen when I get back to Japan…"

"Mei, didn't we told there's nothing to worry about?" said Ang. (mei = sister)

"yeah but I need to know if I have to use 'kyoko' again I mean I know now I'm Linn, but what about Japan? How am I going to tell them?" everyone stayed quiet. Ang was the first to speak "well…actually, kyoko is your real name"

"What?!? I don't get it!!!"

"You have two names, Japanese one kyoko, and Chinese one, Linn"

"Why was I given two names?" asked Linn.

Ang smiled "hey I have two names too"

"You do?"

"Yup"

"He does granddaughter, you and your brother were given two names, and because your father wanted you two remember who you are." said their grandfather.

"So what's your Japanese's name Ang?"

"Takuma" (go to chapter 1 if u don't remember!!)

"Oh I see, know that explains everything now I don't have to worry about Japan now!" said Linn "yeah but your training is still not over! You still haven't learned any agility yet!!" said lee. "How can I do that while I'm carrying a bag back full of heck who knows what?!" cried Linn. Nat (grandfather's name) was confused "carrying a back full of heavy things? Is it that training till Akira trains Linn?"(I don't know if that exist in kung fu training but this is all I could do ^^*)

Ang was as confused "so your saying that lee is giving her a different training?! Care to explain lee?" everyone was staring at lee. Lee finally snapped "alright!! Yes I'm giving her a different training! But that's because I don't believe she is Linn!!" now everyone stayed silent till Akira stand up and yelled "again!?!? How many times do I have to tell she is Linn!! Didn't you see the birthmark!!?!?" "Of course I did!! But she's nothing like us!! Just look at her! She has no personality of us!! She has…"

"She has our hair color and our eye color!! And she just regained her memory! (Not really) give her time" Ang snapped back

ENOUGH!!!!" yelled his grandfather. "Lee please let's have a peaceful dinner and don't give Linn any training that does not involved agility, understand?" lee stayed silent "understand?" said Nat in a cold voice. "I understand" and everyone ate dinner with out a word.

After diner, Linn told Ang "I feel responsible for what happened at dinner" "don't worry Linn its not your fault! Everything will be alright, I promise" and they headed strait to bed.

**Next day**

Linn woke up early as usual getting ready to train with lee, but after yesterday, well she didn't know what to do. She decided to skip breakfast and go to her training area. She did a couple of back flips and all sorts of moves but it wasn't enough. she can't to this alone "you need to relax and focus" said a voice. Linn turned to face lee "huh?"

" I said you need to focus on that last move you did its not going to save your life if you were in a tough situation" Linn blushed. "then teach me, you are my sensei in this case."

Lee was about to say something but decided not to. its was his first time ever being called sensei. "well for karate and tai chi maybe but..'

"but isn't that what your teaching me? Kung fu and tai chi?" she had a point there so he gave up and said "ok so here are the moves that you need to work on…….."

**Two hours later…..**

Linn and lee were exhausted from the training but it was nice to learn from lee. In fact she kind of understands lee's life but she needs to learn more. "lee, why are you like this?"

"huh"

"I mean your attitude, no offence but I noticed your focused on one person: yourself"

Lee stayed silent. Moments later he answered "well...I don't know after my parents died well.. I guess I was away from the group and only focused on me. I didn't care anyone but myself" now Linn understands. "but lee why cant you bee with the others? We're a family right?"

"yeah, but I'm not the only one who spread from the others. After you disappeared well everyone started doing their own thing. I think that's one of the reasons ye ye created the family reunion." Linn noticed lee's voice she couldn't help but smile. Lee was a bit annoyed "hey! What are you smiling at?"

"its just that when you talk, you don't sound like a bit show of jerk, you sound…" she cant described this "well….nice"

"nice?"

She nodded "well maybe if you act like you are with me now, then most likely the others wont treat you with the cold shoulder"

Lee just stayed quiet for a few minutes. Then answered. "I….guess I could try but I don't know…" "c'mon lee! Just don't act like a show off! I know someone who acts like that and look at him now! He's a pop musician in Japan!!"

"how is that suppose to change me?" questioned Lee. "ugh! That pop star made me do all the work, pay the rent, and made me ditch school! And he dates every single older big butt and breast woman he sees!!" Lee was shocked at the way Linn said it, "so your saying if I keep this bad attitude up, I most likely end up like that pop star?"

Linn nodded. Lee gulped, that made him sick of just thinking of that kind of future. "ok! Ill change!" Linn couldn't herself but hug him. Lee felt weird when he was hugged by his cousin. Yet at the same time felt warm. So he hugged her back.

**3 weeks later Linn's pov……**

Wow! Is over! But it was fun hanging out with lee! But now I'm going to Manukato but I'm a bit afraid of him since the day I met him I felt a dark presence in him! While I'm thinking about those things I noticed something in the shows. Then I realized it was Manukato. He stepped out of the shadows and said "well, well, well, looks like your stuck with me. Well I'm warning you that I'm not nice and I'm not going to go easy on you! Got that?" this is going to end in a disaster!!

**Me: **its done!! Now it may take a while to do the next cause if school so be patient for a while right now my grades are important to me than the story

**Jramos**: geez steph, ppl r going to think that u don't care but I have to agree with u on school, especially biology!!

**Me: **and math, world history, and P.E oh which reminds me, I have the results!

**Jramos** u mean about Ren's hair?

**Me**: yup and they said that is sexy and there's 0% on lame so in your face!!!!

**Jramos: **ugh! I still go for Sho's hair!

**Me: ***grabs a bat* u r so dead!

**Jramos: **uh oh *stars running*

**Me: **GET BACK HERE U IDIOT!! *chases after him*

Review!


	13. too long of a title

**Me: wow! I'm back! And I hate math and biology!…no wait… I hate all my classes!! And im on vacation so I hope I can get this done once and for all!!**

**Jramos: well me too, I hate my classes! And ill make an announcement after this chapter**

**Me: I have a bad feeling about this**

**Jraamos: nothing bad really**

**Me: let's just get on with the story **

**Chapter 13: Manukato's scar, Akira's confidence, Yaniel's softness, and Yao's temper.**

Linn was having the worst training of her life! And having a scary cousin for her sensei is even more of a nightmare! Manukato yelled "c'mon! Is this all you can do?! Like I said I'm not going to be easy!" Linn was losing her patience but Manukato doesn't seem to notice so he keeps yelling "you need to learn how to use your senses! If you don't then that stalker will definitely get you!!" now Linn's demons appear (ha! I haven't seen those in a while!) Manu can see them "you have demons?!? You opened your Pandora's Box?!?" Linn was confused "Pandora's box?"

"Yea….if you haven't herd this story than listen, god created a box to a person before they were born, and had many locks so that you can't open it yourself. It's the darkness you have inside if you. When did you have those demons?" Linn was thinking then answered "since that idiot bastard Sho ditched me!" Manu just looked at her and said "well get rid of it. It's hopeless for you to have those creatures roaming around you" then he walked away. Linn was dumbfounded and then realized something "HEY! What about my training?!?"

**Dinnertime….**

Everyone was dinner everyone talking which was new to Linn, but she couldn't help but notice Manu eating his food and ignoring his surroundings. Linn couldn't help but ask Ang "hey onii-san, what s wrong with Manukato? He seems angry and depressed" Ang look at Linn for a sec and whispered "well you see, Manukato suffered from an accident about a year of your disappearance. He has a scar on his right side of his face, that's why he has long hair, to cover it"

then suddenly there was a "bang!" On the table, it was Manukato. He glared at Ang and Linn and yelled "you got a problem with that Ang?!" Ang act as if he knew this was going. So he responded in a calm voice "doesn't Linn have every right to know about our family?" Manu looks like he was going to kill Ang! He replied back "its none of her business! So what if I have a scar?!?! Does any one have a problem with it?!?! Huh?!?!" everyone quickly shook their heads except for grandfather, Ang and Akira. Manukato left the dining room without a word.

**Next day…**

Linn was determined to help Manukato. See if there's anything she can do, if that's possible. Suddenly Linn herd a noise. She turned to look but nothing. She feels like someone behind her. She did a tornado kick and ending up kicking Manu in the face. "Oh! Manu! I'm so sorry!!!" Manu just stared at her in shock.

Then he finally answered "that's a strong kick." Linn blushed "oh…uh thanks I've been practicing." Manu just stared at her for a minute and then said " well…let's get back to training." for hours they trained Linn was trying not to loose her patience and not releasing her demons. An hour later, it was break time so this gave Linn an opportunity to talk to Manukato (even though it might kill her) "um Manukato, I was wondering if you can come with me because I want to show you something"

"What? Come with you?"

"Just for a sec! Please?!" she gave him the kitty eyes. (Ha! Kitty eyes!) Manu gave up. "Ok you win, let's go." So Linn and Manukato took a long walk in the forest till they ended up in a meadow. Manu was shocked "what the…."

"It's beautiful huh?" said Linn. "Me and Shang came here two months ago he said it used to be an ugly meadow hardly any plants and animals. Like in a fairy tale in a spooky forest." Manu was confused "why did you take me here?" Linn looked into his eyes and answered "look, I don't know you or any of my family members at this point. But I want to. I want to help each and every one of you. Since all of you seemed to have an open wound in your heart. I want to help you guys heal it."

"Why?!?! We're the ones who are supposed to help you! How can you say that since you're the one who's suffering!! How can you just smile?!? I bet you suffered more than any of us and yet you smile as if nothing ever happened!! Why?!?!?!"

Linn stared at Manu for a moment then finally answered "I do know. But I don't always smile. I sometimes cry in my sleep. It hurts, but I just can't let that get the best of me. Now I don't think I can't hold it any longer. That's why I came here to heal my wounds from all my years of suffering."

Manu just stayed there dumbfounded. He never herd that one before but he snapped back "what about the wound on the outside?! Like my scar for example, I look hideous now! I'm a freak!! An outcast! Don't you get it?!?! I don't belong anywhere!! The only reason why I stay here is because there's nowhere to go!!!"

"Are you really a freak? Do you really feel like an outcast? Let me see that scar…" she reached her hand to touch Manu's face "n-no! You can't-"

"Please?" and Linn remove some of Mankato's hair where it's hiding the scar. Then she saw it his scar was about 3 ½ inches down to his face. But she was able to see his other eye. "It doesn't look bad" she finally said "I don't think it's bad at all. It doesn't matter who you are on the outside, the more important thing is on the inside." Now Manu had nothing to say…well except one thing: "so you're not afraid of me?" Linn smiled "why would I be? You're my cousin and I know you have a big temper, but I guess that makes you, but I think you should reveal more of yourself." and left Manukato in the forest to think.

The next day Manu and Linn were training and haven't spoken to each other since yesterday. But later Manu broke the silence "hey, look I thought about yesterday and I just found out something. "What is it?" Linn asked "well I was, looking in the mirror in my room and I kind of realized that my scar isn't bad after all so maybe I can cut my hair and reveal my true self like you said. Maybe hiding with this scar might not help me after all so….thanks" Linn couldn't help but hug Manu. The weirdest thing is tha Manu actually hugged her back!!

**Month later Linn's pov**

Well I had fun with Manu. The past few weeks he seemed…nice and relived. Now I'm going to train with Akira! He was so nice wen I first came here which reminds me, my hair seems longer than before so I started wearing a loose pony tail. Once I got there I saw Akira smiling at me. "well looks like your with me, now even thought lee gave you th9s training on purpose, ill let you relax for a bit but now, we need test you muscles. Let's see how much you can handle (ha! I'm so evil!)….

**2 hours later…**

"Ah! I'm so sore Akira!! I can't handle it!!" I yelled. Akira just shook his head "well…it worked for me but I guess because I'm a guy" I'm too tired! Lifting weights…well more like gongs! Are a pain in the neck!! "Maybe we should take a break.

End of the day…..

Linn was in her room listening to music again same artist just different song…

_Mèng xiǎng hé xiàn shí de jù lí wú xiàn dà_

_Kào jìn què yòu hù xiāng mó cā_

_Měi lì de xīn shì jiè dì diǎn dào dǐ zài na_

_Měi rén dōu yǒu bù tóng shuō fa_

_x_

_Wǒ de kǒu dài lǐ zhuāng mǎn jīn sè chóu mǎ_

_Yòu miǎo xiǎo yòu shì wěi dà……. _(If this doesn't familiar to u guys then this song is from smiling pasta. Its one of my stories)

While listening to music, Linn thought: 'I want o help everyone with their wounds, but what's Akira's wound?

**Week later…..**

Akira and Linn were punching bags and Akira was teaching her how to break wood without damaging her hand. While watching Akira is showing some techniques, Linn couldn't help but ask "Akira, what's your biggest dream?" Akira stopped and looked at her as if she was some strange creature but answered "become a greatest cop ever! Like my father. But I doubt that ever happens."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I don't have the confidence of becoming better. I can only go to my limit" now linn gets it but she keep pushing the subject. "But you can go to your limit!! I used to feel like that when Sho ditched me. And look at me now! In an actress and I learn to do things for myself!!"

"But I can't!! It's impossible for me!" Linn now really pushed it to the edge! "How can you just say that since you haven't even try?! You _can_do anything!!!" Akira went pale. He remembers those words when he and Linn were little. But he never thought he would hear those words again. "Uh.." Linn was getting worried "Akira? Are you ok?" then the next thing he knew he jump up in the air yelling "I _CAN_DO IT! I DO HAVE THE CONFIDENCE!!" at first Linn didn't know what to react, but in the end she joined him (well at lest we know how she got her confidence and high spirited attitude from) past a week and Akira noticed Linn is getting stronger. guess kyoko can punch someone out! but she doesint care

**Few weeks later Linn's POV…**

Wow that was fast! Now it's been…..4 months! And this is my fifth one!! Last night Yaniel told me its best if he and Yao train me together!!! Akira seems more confident when we were training. While I head down the hall of the dojo, I noticed Yao and Yaniel fighting, luckily I understand Chinese by now so I herd Yao say "/how the heck are we going to train her since your too much of a softy?!/" "/what about you with that's violent attitude?!/" I made a noise to make the twins stop and look at me. I couldn't help but ask. "/is everything alright?/" they sated quiet for a minute till Yaniel said "n-no! Don't worry!! Lets just forget this and start your training!" something's going on and I'm going to find out!..

(A/n: yea ill get back to these guys later but **miss_understood**gave me an idea for Ren so here he is!…)

**Back in Tokyo…..**

Ren was walking in the halls of the LME when he noticed Taya talking to Kanae. "_They seeemed pretty close now" _he thought. Taya noticed her brother walking to her. Kanae just waved taya goodbye and left. When their finally alone ren said "I made my decision Taya."

"About what?"

Ren took a deep breath. "I want to go back to America to see our parents again." Taya smiled "great! Ill call them!! But one question: is it for a visit or for good?"

"just for a visit I don't think I want to go back there for good" Taya understands now "is it because your hoping kyoko gets back before you do?" Ren just ignored that and left. Taya couldn't help but think _"oh kyoko come back soon or else Kuon will fall into pieces!…"_

**Back at Hong Kong…..**

Linn was confused about the training. Now the wins are arguing! "I told you that strength and power are the keys!" yelled Yao. "No! you must think before you do anything rash!!" yelled Yaniel. "Have you ever herd 'power over mind'?!?!" "Well have you herd "mind over matter?!?!" linnn really lost her patience "please stop!! You guys are both wrong!!" the twins look at her suddenly. "I think its both; I think you need to balance both of those things. Just give it a try" and they did. At first it was a bit difficult but in the Ed it was worth it.

**Later that day…**

"Well I guess it wasint so bad, I mean I can kinda understand you yaniel" said yao. "Well I guess I can understand you too brother." Said yaniel. "see? Now this works! Now let's go home and eat!" Linn was a bit surprised about calling the dojo her home. But she guesses theres a reason for that. They all headed back to the dojo for dinner…….

**Me: well that's the end of chapter 13! Yea like I said its vacation time so I might have time to write another chapter so Jovanie, wat is it you want to announce?**

**Jramos: PROTEST! SHAVE REN'S HAIR!! And the "I hate Ren club" is open aNd free! Join today!!**

**Me: *grabs a sign.* PROTEST! SHAVE SHO'S HAIR and join the "I hate sho club!" it's free and you get a free t-shirt!**

**Jovanie: me too! Get a free t-shirt now!**

**Me: back off!!**

**Jramos: and stop ren's ugly hair NOW!**

**Me*grabs a bat* die!!!**

**Jramos: *starts running***

**Me: get back here!! And ppl! Review!!!!!**


	14. way too long of a tittle!

**Me: **IM BACK!

**Jramos: **in coming!!!

*ma300 and Jramos dodged the flying tomatoes*

**Me: **he-he ok! You guys have the right to be mad at me! But like I said school sucks and my brain wasn't working

**Jramos: **and we were working on Tokyo idol plus my story amazing trip around the world!

**Me: **exactly so gets get on with the story

* * *

**Chapter 14: Jairo's nature, Ryuji's humor, Ang's past, and a white tiger.**

Outside the dojo, Linn was fighting with her cousins, literally! Yao tried to super kick her but Linn blocked it by using her right arm. Then Yaniel came out of nowhere and tried to punch Linn in the stomach, but Linn was fast enough to dodge it and tornado kick Yaniel, leaving him tumbling to the ground with his brother. Linn couldn't help but laugh. "Ha! You should've seen your faces!" Linn ended up laughing to the ground. Then Yao and Yaniel started laughing too. Few minutes later after the laughter died down, Linn couldn't help but asked "so, have you guys learned your lesson yet?"

"Yea I guess I could learn a lot from my brother" said Yao. "Yea, And Linn, your training with us is almost up. Your going with Jairo next" said Yaniel. Now Linn was ready for her next training.

**Few days later Linn's POV**

Well Yao and Yaniel are fun to fight with! Now it's Jairo! I wonder what I'm going to learn from him? "Yo! Linn!" I turn to see Jairo waving at me. I waved back. Jairo walked up to me with some supplies. "What are those for?" I asked "these are for our hike. I think its time for you to know theses parts of the forest" so for the next few hours we ended up hiking

**4 hours later……**

"Wow Jairo! I didn't know that they are waterfalls here!" I exclaimed "ha! This is the biggest one! There's a cave in the waterfall too. Want to go check it out?"

"Sure" and we ended up going through the cage. It was dark and you can hear water dripping deep inside. Luckily, Jairo had a flash light. Then I herd some sort of growling noise. "Jairo, please tell me that was your stomach growling?"

Jairo gulped "sorry but that wasn't me" then we herd a big roar!!! "ROOOAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!" we ended up running out of the cave as soon as possible. After we got out, I cried "what was that?! A monster?!?!"

"I-I don't know! I don't want to even know!! Lets just get out of here!!!" and we left.

**Dinnertime. Normal POV**

Linn and Jairo told everyone at dinner about a monster in the cave. But everyone, except Ang, Linn, and Jairo, ended up laughing "are you serious? HAHAHAH! You guys are exaggerating!" said lee.

"I bet it was just a small animal that made that noise" said Ryuji. Everyone laughed again. Ang tried to calm everyone down "guys, I think maybe its true, well not the monster, but maybe something inside that cave." Linn was glad that her brother was on her side. "Like what?" questioned Shang? "Well what kind of an animal would roar?" asked Ang. Everyone stayed quiet till grandfather said "dà chóng" Linn remember that word.

Then she said "it means "tiger" right?" Nat nodded "only tigers can roar and I think I know which tiger can do that." Everyone except Linn nodded. Linn was curious and she won't rest till she figures it out.

**Few weeks later….**

Well in the past few weeks, Jairo and Linn spend most of the time hiking. Jairo was mostly explains the type of plants and see if they are poisonous or not. "These aren't poisonous" said Jairo pointing at the small pink flower. "It's actually best for medicine and helping with open wounds as well" Linn was mostly taking notes in case in the future it might be useful. "So this is all I need to know about the plants and survival?"

"Yup! That's it" said Jairo. Well you're going to be with my brother soon so get ready." "But what about the cave. Dom you think there's actually a tiger n there?" Jairo just shrugged. "Who knows let it be. I think whatever is in that cave doesn't want to be disturbed." And the conversation ended like that.

**Week later Linn's POV**

AHHH! I can't believe it! I'm almost done with my training!! But my hatred against Sho hasn't completely disappeared yet. Well I just want to get on with my life and become the new and improve kyoko! -Err Linn- either way! Well I saw Ryuji practicing with some Nechako.

So I just watched the show and see what else he could do. Ryuji noticed me and he let the nunchaku hit him on the top of his head. I ran up to him panicky "RYUJI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! SHOULD I GET ICE OR SOMETHING?!?"

Ryuji just laugh. "Nah! It's not the first time anyways. So let me teach you the weapons here. This one is the nunchaku, since it's from Japan but they use it in china too."

I notice there were other weapons also. "What are all those weapons Ryuji?"

"These are all the weapons you need to learn how too control. I can't each you all of them in one month but Ang says that he can handle that when you train with him next month." well I was speechless I don't know if I can learn all of these things. So Ryuji just told me the names of the weapons and what do they do for the past 10 minutes till he got to the weapon I like. "This is the kung fu fighting fan, very useful for demonstration, fighting, more or less."

"Can I see it" I asked. "Sure" I grabbed the fan; it was so beautiful like perfect for a mistress. But my daydreaming ended when Ryuji showed me another weapon. "This is the tonfa, in defense, if the handle is grasped then the shaft protects the forearm and hand from blows from the opponents and the knob can protect the thumb. Pretty useful in battle." There are a lot of weapons I think I won't able to control but ill try.

**Later that day….**

"AHHHH! Ryuji!! I just can't control it!!" Linn was having problems with the hardwood tai chi sword. "You're gripping it too tight! Lose it up and you're being stiff and standing straight like a Naka! Relax!!" Linn was able to relax. Somehow she got that habit from Natsu in "box R" almost a year ago. "Ok that's better just relax and focused everything around you must be calm as the sky and moving like the wind." Well Linn is going to have problem with that after this…..

**Weeks later…**

"Ryuji! I did it!! I can handle most of these weapons!!" Ryuji chuckled "well I know since you always wake up earlier than us to practice" Linn blushed a little bit. He was right, she always wake up at least an hour before her family does. She focused on the tai chi sword and also the kung fu fan.

She practiced and practiced. At first she was loosing her patience, but all she needed to do is to relax and she finally did it! "Well Linn it's almost time to train with Ang, any last words?" Ryuji said jokingly. "Ha-ha very funny. You always make joke Ryuji. How come you're serious on work and when your alone you act like a clown?" Ryuji just shrugged "I guess I should just enjoy life a bit." Linn just shrugged it off and continue with her training…

**Week later Linn's POV…**

Wow! I'm going to train with Ang! My brother!! When I met up with him in the arena (they have like a small fighting arena outside the dojo) he just smiled at me and said "well its time to train with me. First were going to review on how much you learned. Are you ready?" I nodded happily. "Lets start with Shang's training, see if you can climb to that tree and get the arrow with the miniature gongs." I was afraid he was going to say that.

The last time I tried climbing with those things my arms were sore for a week! "Ok Linn, now lets see how much you improved." he took out those gongs of destruction and wrapped them on my wrist. And the strange thing is that their very light. I was able to climb and grabbed that arrow easily! Ang was very impressed! "Very impressive! Now lets test you agility and speed" this was going to be fun….

(**a/n:** Yea ill come back to check on these two later but for now lets see hat happening with Ren in Tokyo! Oh no I mean in America)

**In America…..**

"Welcome home my children!!" yelled no other than Kuu Hizuri who was standing in front of their big mansion! Taya and R- I mean Kuon smiled. "Were glad to be back father. See? Told you I bring Kuon back!"

"You didn't threaten him did you my wild daughter?" questioned Kuu.

"No not this time. He came on his own." said Taya. Once they entered the house a woman with long wavy blond hair smiling with tears in her eyes. "My Kuon!!" and she ran to hug him. Kuon hugged her back "I'm glad to be back home mother" he said. Julie cried even more. "I'm just happy that your home!" Kuu and Taya were enjoying the little moment till Kuu said "come, let's eat! We need to celebrate!" and they all headed to the dining room……..

**Back Hong Kong…..**

Linn did every training she learned from her cousins. Ang was very impressed by her improvements now he needs one more thing to do. "Linn I think its time to talk about your past. I think you didn't tell me all the details I need. Linn didn't understand by that "well I told you everything I know."

"Well something doesn't make sense. Like our mother first of all by the way you described her, well I just don't understand she would take you instead of me in and act like a total demon to you. Then abandon you?! Now that doesn't make sense!!" come to think about it Ang was right on that one. What did her mother ever do to her? And she regains some of her memories

_Memories… _

Linn couldn't help but ask "Ang, was our father killed?!" Ang went pale but answered "you remember?" Linn nodded. "I remember he was on the ground and some ninja …." Linn burst into tears. "And then when I went after him he was going to kill me till…."

"Till I came and saved you" finished Ang. Linn nodded.

"But why? That doesn't make any sense!" Ang agreed. "I don't get it either but I also herd that all of our uncles were killed too" Linn went pale "you mean all of our cousins…" "Were orphans" finished Ang.

"they were not separated like you and me. I tried to talk to yeye (grandfather) about that but he doesn't want to talk about it" Linn was about to say something but she herd something in the bushes. "What was that?!" asked Linn. "I don't know" answered Ang.

They herd it again. But this time, eyes are looking straight at them. Then suddenly something jumped out of the bushes and landed on Ang. Linn screamed. Everyone came running. "What's going on?!" asked Shang. "Something on Ang!!" cried Linn. Then everyone herd laughter. It was Ang. "cut it out qiáng hu! (Strong tiger)" laughed Ang. everyone except Linn sighed in relief. "Its only qiáng hǔ," said Manu. Linn turned to see a white tiger whose licking Ang. qiáng hǔ stopped and was looking at Linn. His eyes looking at her curiously. Then got off of Ang and crawled to her. Linn took a few steps back. "Its ok Linn" said Ang. "this is qiáng hǔ, our pet tiger."

"Pet tiger?! How did you get…." but then suddenly Linn had a flashback…..

"_/hang on baio hu (white tiger) ill help you! /" little Linn tried to carry the cub but the cub refused. He was badly hurt and hunters already killed his family. Now he thinks Linn was one of them. Linn wasn't going to leave him here. So she used her blanket she always carries, and wraps it around the cub. The cub tried to escape but was too weak. Linn scooped him up in her arms and said "/its ok, they won't hurt you. Ill take you home and you'll be safe from those bad men. /" the cub just looks at the girl as if he understands. Linn took the cub straight home……. _

_End of flashback_

Linn looked at the tiger and said "qiáng hǔ? The little cub I found years ago?" everyone smiled. Qiáng hǔ was one feet in front of her. Lin bends down and strokes the tiger's head. The tiger licked Linn the cheek as if he knows who she was. Linn giggled. "qiáng hǔ!!" and she hugged him.

**Weeks later….**

Basically Ang was showing Linn some of his moves and tips of tai chi and kung fu. Jairo and Linn realized that it was qiáng hǔ who roared in the cave few months ago. Yeye explained **that** it was qiáng hǔ favorite place to be alone. Linn and qiáng hǔ seemed to be getting along. qiáng hǔ fallows her everywhere. (Except in bathrooms of course!) But it was nice for Linn to have company.

**Dinnertime….**

Everyone was eating and then Nat said to Linn" Linn tomorrow you be doing one more training with me. I think it will be time for you to get rid of your hatred you've been carrying most of your life" And he got up and left. Linn is having a bad feeling about this…..

Next day. Linn went inside her grandfather's personal office and noticed that he was meditating. "_Have I come in the wrong time?" _Linn was about to leave till she herd" Linn don't go. I'm already done with my mediation. Now sit I think its time to tell you something's that you don't know about like your fathers past……"

* * *

**Me:** yes!! It's done!!! And I left a cliffy!!!

**Jramos:** well that was hard!! Now on to my other story….

**Me:** is it the one wen you do something bad to Ren?

**Jramos:** now review!!!!

**Me:** your not listening!!


	15. natsumi's past and linns birthday

**Ma300:**woo hoo I'm back! So Linn's training is almost over so she'll be heading back to Tokyo very soon!

**Jramos: "**Love me, hate me, say what you want about me, But all of the boys and all of the girls, Are begging to if you seek Amy Love me, hate me, but can't you see what I see? All of the boys and all of the girls, Are begging to if you seek Amy**"**

**Ma300:**Uh Jramos?.....Jramos!!!!!!!

**Jramos:** "......."

**Ma300:**JRamos!!!!!!!

**Jramos: **huh oh sorry i was listening to britney spears, her new song called if you seek Amy, oh where was i oh right. dang that was fast! I mean u updating!

**Ma300: **I was being threatened.

**Jramos: **by whom?

**Ma300**: can't say but the person who threaten me is reading right now then here is the new chapter so enjoy and this will be a very long chapter……..

/…. / speaking Chinese

Ge= older brother

Mei= younger sister

Haorode=ok

Aiyah= similar to: oh god! Geez! Oh brother! Oh crap! And so on….

* * *

**Natsumi's past and Linn's birthday.**

Linn was sitting with her grandfather. She was curious about her father. Ang came too since he couldn't let his sister out of his sight. He was also desperate to know the truth. Nat finally spoke. "Ang and Linn, you and your cousins were orphans at a very young age. Since you regain most of your memories, then you remember what happened to your father?" Linn and Ang nodded. "Father was killed by some ninja. But we need to know why?" said Linn. Nat took a deep breath before answering. "Your father and his brothers were my students here in this dojo. So most of their lives they trained to become powerful warriors. But the reason for that is thousands of years ago; our ancestors had enemies called the black panthers. They hated each other horribly. The reason for that remains unknown." Linn was getting confused. But Nat continued on. "The black panthers still exist till this day. They wanted to wipe us out. But fail every time. Till over thirteen year's ago." Ang and Linn turned pale. "The black panthers sent their powerful warriors to attack us. Each of my sons failed and lost their lives." Linn burst into tears. Nat continued on. "I had no choice but to erase all of my grandchildren's memories, it was the only way to make not have hatred and thirst for revenge in their hearts."

"But why did you separated me and Linn?" asked Ang. "you already know Linn witness the fight with your father and the ninja. She saw too much violence, And so did you Ang. don't you remember?"Ang had a flashback.

_Flashback…._

_"No! He can't die!! He can't!!" Ang ran to the medical room in the dojo in Kyoto. Ang opened the door. Only seeing something covered up with a black sheet. Then a hand fell out and reveals the birthmark of the tiger paw. Ang turned completely pale. "Take him away!!" yelled someone. They picked up Ang and took him out of there. Ang tried to kick and escape but failed. Then he heard his sister. "Wait!! What did he see?!?" "Take her away also!!" they grabbed Linn before she entered the room. "No! Daddy!!…."_

_End of flashback._

Tears started to run down on Ang's cheeks. He felt a stab of pain in his heart. Linn burst to even more tears as if she remembers. Then she finally yelled "that's not fair!! Why grandfather?! Why?!?"

"The black panthers attacked my sons one by one. And they were planning to kill my grandchildren also." Ang couldn't help but asked. "Why? How did we become part of this?" Nat took deep breath. "Their fears was when all of you grow up, you will become stronger than my sons and defeat them once and for all." Linn started to get it. "So our father gave up his life……."

"To protect you both." Nat finished. "He loved you two dearly and if anything happens to both of you, then he would die of a broken heart." Ang and Linn's tears keep flowing; but mostly Linn's. She never knew her father,

Her mother always says that it was her fault for his death and that he never loved her. Now she knows Saena was lying to her all this time. The pain of not having a father was too much! Linn couldn't take it. "I always thought that I never had one because my father hated me. But now after what you told me, I realized I had a father who gave up his life for me. I now realized I had a real father who truly loved me." Ang hugged Linn. "He still does, in spirit." Nat smiled. "He's right, he's always watching you two in spirit" Linn smiled, now she knows that she's never alone and she now knows what it feels to have a family

**Week later.**

Shang, Lee, Manu, Akira, Yao, Yaniel, Jairo, Ryuji, and Ang gathered in Ang's room for their meeting. (Which they haven't done in years!! **jramos-**hey why cant i interupt the chapter and you can? **Ma300**-Because I'm in charge here, so zip it ramos, **Jramos-**yes ma'am)

Shang was the first to speak "ok guys, if you guys haven't remembered. It's almost Linn's birthday so what do we do?"

"Maybe throw a party" suggested Yaniel. "Do you think she'll like it? I mean I don't like birthdays and I'm not much of a party animal" said Jairo. (That explains why there were no birthday celebrations in the past chapters) "Isn't that the reason why Linn doesn't know our birthdays?' Questioned Ryuji. "Ok! Were getting off topic, ok lets do a party for Linn. Besides we owe her big time for what she done for us so I say lets make a surprised birthday party for Linn. So the day before her birthday we'll take her to the city of Hong Kong for sight seeing. And try to figure out what she likes. Agree?"

"Agreed!" and the plan are settled.

**Another week later….**

Everyone is ready for their plan so when Linn entered the dining room, Shang asked. "Linn, do you want to go to the city with us?" Linn was speechless. Then she was able to say. "Me? Go to Hong Kong? Sure! I always wanted to see what it looks like!" everyone were getting ready to go to Hong Kong.

10 minutes later everyone changed to their regular clothes. Shang was wearing a black t-shirt with blue jeans and white shoes. Lee was wearing a white buttoned shirt with black jeans and black shoes. Manu was wearing black shirt, black jeans and black shoes. Akira was wearing white shirt, light brown pants, and black leather shoes. Yao and Yaniel were wearing almost the same clothes! Yao is wearing a with shirt with a black leather jacket, black pants with black leather shoes; while his bother was wearing a black shirt with white-jean like jacket, with jeans and white shoes. Jairo was wearing a white sleeve shit with brown pants and brown shoes. Ryuji was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with brown pants and shoes. Ang was wearing a black-button sleeve shirt with white pants and black shoes. And lastly Linn was wearing a pink shirt with blue jeans and white shoes. She still kept that pony tail style on her hair. Qiang hu tried to fallow them. "No Qiang hu you stay" said Linn. The white tiger obeyed and stay in the dojo while the others headed to the city with their motor cycles. Linn's mouth as wide open. "You guys ride motorcycles?!?" couple of the guys chuckled. "Cars are a bit boring so we like to ride in style." each of the cousin took their own motorcycles and rode off while Linn rode a motorcycle with her brother.

**Back in America…**

Kuon Hizuri was in the balcony looking at the sea, thinking about kyoko and wondering if she was alright. "Kyoko, if only could go back in time, if only I could've confessed to you earlier if only…"

"If only you stop being a coward and go get her back!" Kuon turned to face Taya. "What are doing here acting all glum? You have to fight for kyoko!" Kuon just looked back to the sea. "I don't know if I can. It's not that easy." Taya sighed in defeat.

But Kuu and Julie appeared from out of nowhere and overheard the conversation. "Kuon, are you just going to stand here doing nothing? You have to get her back!" yelled Kuu. "How can I? I don't know where she is!" protested Kuon. "Even if I do know where she is there's no way-" he was cut off when Kuu flicked him on the forehead. "You weren't negative when you came here! Before you left to Japan, you where that rough and short-tempered boy who got arrested 5 times and getting involved in gang fights!!" now Kuon was speechless but Kuu continued on. "But now you're not that kind of person anymore. And you know why? Cause kyoko was the one who brought back our beloved son!! That girl has that effect on people!" Taya agreed her father on this. "That right brother, fathers right, kyoko was the one who healed you. But you weren't the only one who was affected by her kindness. Kanae, Maria, the president, father, me, and Yashiro didn't you notice the difference about them then and now?" Kuon thought about it for a moment. _before kyoko came to the agency, Maria was sad and depressed about her relationship with her father, Kanae well she came almost the same time kyoko did and I herd she didn't had any friends and usually was alone. Yashiro and the president, well I didn't see any difference but they did seem affected by her kindness. Father and Taya were also affected……._now Kuon understands.

Julie couldn't help but say. "I never met kyoko. But by the way all of you described her, she seems to have something special in her that affects people and I hope one day I meet her." Kuon showed his true smile for the first time in a long time. "You will, one day…."

**Back in Hong Kong……**

"Oh wow! It's so big!!" cried Linn. The guys chuckled. "Yup Hong Kong is best for its stores, shopping, eating, and flirt with the ladies." said lee. The others just shook their heads and continue on walking in the streets. Few minutes later they just stopped and relaxed at a café enjoying their time. While Linn was talking to her brother, a couple of college guys walked by and whistled at Linn. Linn blushed. "What was that about?" she asked. Ryuji smirked. "Great and I wanted to be here without any versions of fuwa-kun here" Linn burst out laughing. "Ahahah! True!! But Sho would never whistle to me!!" "Well before no, but now he might!" answered Ryuji. "Why?"

"Because you changed! You're not the same person anymore!!" Linn noticed that her hair has grown longer and her body has matured and her voice isn't the same girly voice anymore. She sounded more mature (u guys can imagine her voice cause I got my own) She looked more 21 than 17.

Later everyone spit up to go check out the stores (but some are buying a gift for Linn) Linn went to store to store but nothing seems to interest her. Ang was keeping an eye on his sister since he is over-protected with her. "Mei, did you find something that interested you?" "No Ge, nothing special. Want to go find the others?"

"Sure" and they left looking for them. While walking on the streets they herd someone cried: "/Ang! Oh prince charming over here!!/" they turned to face a girl around Ang's age with a jean-like skirt and red spaghetti-strap shirt with long straight very dark brown hair. Ang groaned. "Ayiah! She's here!!" "Who is that?" Linn asked. But the girl came between Linn and Ang. "/Ang! I haven't seen you for months! Why aren't you in the university? I missed you so much!!/" Ang didn't look pleased. "/well Cyndi, I'm busy so if you excuse me, I need to go, c'mon Linn./" but sadly Cyndi wont let them go. She glared at Linn. "/who's this?!/" she hissed. Linn is starting to lose her patience. So she grabbed Ang's arm. "/c'mon Ang! Let's go! /" but Cyndi wont let them go "/I said who's this?!/" Ang couldn't take it. His patience is wearing thin. "/she's none of your business. So if you excuse us we have to go! /" and Ang and Linn left leaving a very angry girl behind.

Linn didn't know what to think was she surprised that they were able to escape from that girl or if she's more surprised that Ang was losing his patience. "Ang who was that?" Ang took a deep breath and answered. "She's a girl I know at the university I go to. She's a royal pain in the neck. Sorry for my bad manners but she's just too much for me to handle" "why?" Linn asked. "She has a fan club at the university, the Club basically about me. It makes all the girls at my school join. They make crazy rules like they can't talk to me unless their with someone, or if any girl breaks any rule even if she isn't a member must be punished. It's really stupid and I'm afraid Cyndi might try to punish you since you with Me." now Linn understood why Cyndi gave her the death glare. But Linn just said. "I think she doesn't know about me and you right? That were related" Ang shook his head "nope! So let's go and hope we never see Cyndi again."

"You mean me, you have to go back to the university remember?"

"Not for long. Just a few more weeks in there and I'm out. So lets drop this topic and go find the others." and they went strait finding their cousins. Later Linn and Ang found Yao and Yaniel each holding a shopping bag in their hand.

"What are those for?" Linn asked curiously. "Oh just shirts we need that's all." Answered Yaniel. Linn didn't seem to care anymore so all four kept looking for the others. Later all ten reunited each carrying a shopping bag of who-knows-what in in it, except for Akira and Manu who where carrying groceries in their hands. '_Wow they must be something important'_ Linn thought. they decided to go straight that gotten home Linn went straight to her room to change and went outside for a walk. Qiang hu fallowed Linn a little later. Then Linn sat under a tree and Qiang hu lay right next to her and watch the pretty stars.

Later Ang found them. "What are you doing Mei?" he asked "just looking at the stars. "She answered. Qiang hu was starting to fall asleep. Ang sat next to Linn and took out his flute. Linn notices "I didn't know you can play the flute? " Ang smiled and started playing. It was a beautiful melody that can be herd from across the forest. Linn loved that sound it sounded so familiar. (Um you guys can imagine wat melody he's playing but to me I'm imagining him playing the lugia song)

Once the song ended, Qiang hu fell asleep and Linn giggled. "Wow he fell asleep!" Ang chuckled. "Yea it likes a tiger's lullaby." Linn laughed at that. "True! But I feel like I herd that song before."

"Its the lullaby father used to play to us when we were little, remember?" Linn had a flashback:

_"Ok my little cubs time to go to bed" said Natsumi. "Haorode!" answered his children. "Daddy can you play you flute please?" asked Linn. Natsumi smiled and took out his flute and stared playing… Linn and Ang fell asleep right away. Natsumi stopped and smiled at his children. He tucked them in and his their foreheads goodnight. "Goodnight" my cubs. I love you." and left the room…._

_End of flashback…_

Linn was smiling and crying at the same. "Yeah I remember now. I miss him so much!" Ang hugged her. "He's with us in spirit." and they all headed back to the dojo.

**Few days later…**

"Ok everyone! Someone has to distract Linn and give us time to prepare remember tomorrow were all leaving so let celebrate our final day here!!" yelled Shang. Yup it was their last day here at the dojo their all going home back to their lives. Everyone is sad and hope that they see each other again soon. But the person who's sad the most is Linn, she felt it was too short and she wanted to spend more time with her family. Ang came out of nowhere and decided to take a walk with Linn. "So Linn what will happen to you now?"

"Huh?"

"You're going back to Tokyo right?" Linn stayed silent for a minute then answered. "Yes. I can't run forever. I need to face my fears. Even though I might be punished for this." Ang patted her head. "That's my girl….."

**Back in America…..**

"Goodbye Kuon! Good luck! And bring back my future daughter-in-law!" yelled Kuu at the airport. "Goodbye Taya! Please take care of your brother!!" Yelled Julie. Kuon and Taya waved goodbye to their parents and headed to the airplane. When they were on board and the plane took off. Taya asked "Kuon, any plans on winning Kyoko's heart?" Kuon sighed "right now, I just want to win her trust….."

**Back in Hong Kong….**

It was finally night time and everyone is ready well, except for Linn. Ang asked his sister to where a pink silky dress that yeye bought. Linn wear it right away. Once Linn and Ang entered the big main room of the dojo. Everyone yelled "surprise! Happy birthday Linn!!" Linn showed her biggest smile ever! "For me?! You gives should have!"

"But we did. We wanted to say thanks for everything." "Everything?" said Linn. "Yea, before you came along, well the family was always boring and we weren't always together. But you taught what is like to hang around with our family and learned from our mistakes" explained Shang. Then something made Linn go pale. "Manu?!? You cut your hair?!?" everyone turned to Manukato. "Uh...yea, you taught that people shouldn't judge on what you look and I don't care what people think about my scar. So you like it?" Linn smiled. "Of course I love it! It shows the real you!!" Manu blushed. Yeye cleared his throat. "Well now let's celebrate!" and everyone partied.

Some were dancing; Ryuji was video taping the whole thing! And Yaniel was taking photos too. Linn was having the best time of her life! Now it was time for the cake everyone started singing happy birthday to Linn (I'm not writing the song!) after that everyone was ready to give their gifts to Linn. Shang was first. Linn opened her gift. "Oh wow! Cosmetics?!? Yes! Thank you Shang!!" Shang smiled. Lee was next. He gave her a blue gift. Linn opened it. It was a silky string-tide high heels with sparkles all over it. "Oh wow! It's so beautiful!! Thank you lee!!!" next was Akira. He gave hear bagged gift. "Oh wow!! These clothes are beautiful!! How did you know my size?" Akira blushed. "I kind of guess I didn't know my guess would be right" Linn smiled "thank you Akira! There perfect! I needed new clothes anyways!" they all burst out laughing.

Next is our dark friend Manu. He gave her some sort of tube like gift and Linn opened it. IT was a hug paper but when she opened it was a drawing of her! With a lovely white dress and a tiara on her head holding a blossom. Lin eyes went sparkly. "oh Manu! Did you draw this?!?" Manu blushed. "yea, um after you training with me well I decided to draw something and I ended drawing you. Like princess Aaliyah"

"oh yeah! Ang told me that story!" (not going to explain that till later!) next is the twins. They gave her a bit of a heavy gift.

Linn opened it. "oh wow! A laptop?! " "not just any laptop." answered Yao. "this laptop has web cam, music downloader, surround sounds, printer, total internet access, and map locater." everyone were amazed by the gift. "thanks! Guys! I love it!" next is our little Jairo. "its not as cool as the twins but…"

Linn opened the small gift it looked like a digital device. "oh what is it?" "since you told us you're an actress in Japan and you don't have a manager, well this will keep you on track on your schedule and it plays music, photos, and has a camera the makes you change colors on the screen its shooting or playing. And instant message. All of us have one." everyone nodded their heads. Linn giggled. "thanks Jairo! I know this will be useful when I get back to Japan. Thank you very much!!" Ryuji was next. He gave her a box full of CDs!! " I know you like Nicholas Teo so I bought a few of his dramas and some of his newest CDs and some old ones I found. "oh wow! Thank you Ryuji!! I cant wait to listen to all of them!!"

next is our Ang. He took out a crown of blossoms and put it on her head. "well it looks like our princess has return" Said Ang jokingly. Linn giggled. She remembered how her brother always make her flower crowns and calling her princess. But that's not the only gift he gave her. He also gave her a very cute life-like white plush tiger with golden eyes looking at her. Linn's eyes sparkled. "Ayiah! Its so cute!!" she hugged the plush toy. "its looks exactly like Qiang hu!" last but not least. Its Nat with his gift. "my granddaughter, I have something I wanted to give you for a long time." he took out a necklace with a upside down tear-like shape jade. "this, your father wanted to give it to you when you were ready." Linn remembered that necklace. it was the same one she wanted to return on the day of her fathers death. Nat continued on "he said that on your eighteenth birthday, he will give it to you, but now since he's no longer here, I will give it to you. I hope you will accept this gift." Linn tears were forming in her eyes. " of course!" she put on the necklace "ill never take it off! Never!!" and the rest of the hour was partying and cake…

**Next day….**

Linn and her family were at the airport. Ryuji and Linn were waiting for their plane. No one spoke a single word. Qiang hu was still at the dojo but Linn made sure she said goodbye to him. She's going to miss him so much. She's going to miss everything! Before Ryuji and Linn left for the plane Linn had something to say "you know, since I was 5 years old, I never had a real family. I never had a family of my own. I always thought that I was unwanted and that I don't belong anywhere. But after I met all of you, well, I know now that I do have a family and that I'm never alone. And I love you guys so much!" Linn started crying she gave all of her cousins a hug, a bear hug from her grandfather, and a big hug to her brother. Ang whispered to her "you never alone and will see each other again you'll see." Linn nodded and Ryuji and her headed straight to their plane. Everyone waved goodbye till the plane took off……

**Tokyo 3 hours later…**

Kyoko and Ryuji finally returned to Japan. Now all they need to do is head to their agency. each took a taxi to their own agency. They promised each other to call once they got there. Once kyoko got to the LME well all she could think was _'don't panic don't panic! Just relax!'_ the next thing she knew, she was at the front of the door of the presidents office. She was about to knock the door till the president opened it himself. "oh sorry, can I help you?" kyoko was a bit shocked. didn't he recognize her? But she remembered that Ryuji said that she changed. "um president, its me Mogami-san" Lory's jaw dropped. "Mogami-kun?! You changed!! you voice changed too!!!" kyoko blushed. "yea I know and I wanted to apologize for my disappearance I needed to clear my head." Lory was a bit speechless but he snapped out of it when checked the time. "Mogami-kun I need to come with me to the hospital right now." kyoko was a bit confused . "why? What happened."

"ill explain everything in the limo now lets hurry." they headed to the hospital. When they got there, Lory explained to kyoko. "Yashiro-san fell down the stairs at his home. Luckily he was able to call help. (in ten seconds!) once they got to Yashiro's room, kyoko noticed one person with him. Ren Tsuruga.

**Ren's pov**

I was talking to Yashiro-san and he was mostly asking me when on earth will kyoko come back and when am I going to tell her my feelings. Then I noticed the president coming in with a woman behind him. She looked around my age….wait, the hair, the eyes,……no it cant be!! "I'm sorry Yashiro-san for your accident" said the president. How are you?"

"a bit sore" answered Yashiro. Even though I was listening to their conversation. Well I couldn't keep my eyes of that woman. She looked at me with innocent eyes but she looks afraid as if she's scared of me. She did seem older. She was wearing a bit of a baggie sweater and blue jeans. She has a pony tail on. Lory noticed me right away. "I see your surprised to see Mogami-kun again ren. " my eyes went wide. It is her! She's here! I wanted to hug her and tell her I'm sorry and I will never get mad again. But I just stand there like a statue. "kyoko-Chan!? Is that you?!" cried Yashiro. Kyoko just blushed and looked down on the floor.

**kyoko's pov...**

**room** was silent for a moment till the president said. "well since Yashiro-san is in the hospital and Ren needs to go back to work, well it looks like Ren needs a substitute manager." then he turns to face me. "Mogami-kun I know you've been gone for ten months and the good news is you gotten almost enough points to graduate from the love me section. But you need to do one more assignment." everyone looked a Lory. I have a bad feeling about this. "Mogami-kun. You will be Ren's manager for 2 weeks" ]

"WHAT?!?!?!"

* * *

**Me:** yes!! Its over!! And another cliffy!!

**Jramos:** dang this is the biggest chapter ever! Steph are you ok? You look stressed.

** Me:** yea just a little..

**Jramos:** I herd its good to release your stress

**me:** really?! Then ill do it! *grabs a bat* AHHHH *smashes everything around me* I still feel stress *turns to Jramos* hey Jovanie want to play piñata?

**Jramos:** uh sure

**Me:** great! You get to be the piñata!!

**jramos:** uh oh *starts running*

**Me:** come back you piñata!! *chases after him*

**Jramos:** ok ok im sorry, I'll pay attention in the beginning next time!!!!


	16. manager disaster

Ma300: I'm back!

Jramos: *limping* Ow!!

Ma300: heh I bet u guys wonder why Jramos is limping right now.

Jramos: you and your piñatas!!

Ma300: well let's get on with the story and trust me this will be filled with humor anger and romance!!…but mostly anger.

* * *

_Previously: "Mogami-kun. You will be Ren's manager for 2 weeks" "WHAT?!?!?!"_

Now:

**Manager disaster.**

Everyone in the room looked at kyoko and her bursting. Kyoko blush and ran out of the room. Lory and Ren went after her. Kyoko was in the hallway breathing hard and thinking. _'What?! His manager?! I can't do it! I'm scared that I can't face the demon lord!…..' _but then she remembered her promise to Ang.

'_Yes. I can't run forever. I need to face my fears. Even though I might be punished for this.' _

she can't break that promise now. she needs to go back and face her fears once and for all. She turned back to Yashiro's room till she noticed Ren and Lory standing outside the room looking at her. "Mogami-kun is everything alright?" asked the president. Kyoko was about to say something but she noticed Ren looking at her strangely. She just nodded in response. "will you be Ren's manger?" Lory asked. Kyoko nodded again. Lory smiled. "great! Starting tomorrow you will be working with Ren!!" and the president went back inside Yashiro's room. Ren just looked at kyoko. He had unanswered questions in his head '_her voice_ _seems different, or is it my imagination? And why she's not speaking?! I need to ask her..' _

**Kyoko's POV**

Well when the president left, me and Tsuruga-san were left alone. I cant stay with the demon lord any longer so I was about to leave till Tsuruga-san said. "where were you?" I turned around looking at him confusingly. What's that suppose to mean? "where were you for the past ten months?" he asked again. Now I get it. But I cant tell him! I cant tell him about my family or the secrets of my past. So I looked down I cant face him. Im so ashamed.

**Ren's pov**

I asked her where was she for the past ten months. But she just looked down on the floor. She wont tell me! I have the right to know where she was. But then I remembered the guy she disappeared with. I felt my anger rising up I cant let her see me like this! I have to leave. I walked away without saying goodbye to the president and Yashiro-san.

**Kyoko's pov.**

I sense Tsuruga-san's anger. Even though my demons disappeared for good, I can still sense that dark aura. Then I noticed Tsuruga-sanwalkingaway. I felt like crying but I cant cry anymore. I just hope ill make it out alive.

**Later…**

Kyoko got a phone call from Ryuji. "hey Ryuji is everything ok?"

"not really. the president from my agency said that Fuwa-kun left out of town to do his Japan tour for one more month and I'm also fired by Fuwa-kun for some reason." kyokowas in rage and sad at the same time "what?!?! Why?!? is it because of me?! If you need a place to liveyou can live with me an-" Ryuji laughed. "no! I'm fine. I'm actually happy that I no longer work for him!! And I have enough money to last me a while so relax!"

"how can I relax since you just got fired!?! How can you remain calm?! You are a musician and-" then an idea hit kyoko "hmm if your ok for now then fine but I got an idea so ill call you later to tell you cause I need to talk to someone."

"ok if you say so. call you back, bye" and he hanged up. Then kyoko dialed a familiar number. On the third ring, someone answered "hello?"

"uh hey Taya, its me kyoko." There was silence on the other line.

Then a scream and then… "KYOKO?! ITS BEEN TEN MONTHS!! WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!!"

kyoko sighed and answered "uh cant tell you where I went but I'm back in Tokyo so I need to talk to you."

"okbut go to my apartment, ill give you the address…."

**with Ren….**

Well Ren was at home clearing his thoughts, no not with alcohol, he needed to rest and figure this thing out "_it doesn't make any sense. first she leaves for ten months, now comes back looking different, well not different but she does look mature and she already is 18.…. No wait! I cant think of that right now! I need to win her trust back! _He needed a plan to win her trust and hope to figure out the relationship between her and that guy, Ryuji.

**Two hours later…**

Kyoko went to the Darumaya to see the Tashio and okami-san. They were glad that kyoko was alright. Kyoko just got back from Taya's :

_flashback._

"_kyoko!" Taya ran and hugged her "sister" kyoko smiled and hugged her back. "nice to see you again Taya!" kyoko and Taya were in the living room of Taya's apartment. Taya spoke first. "you have a lot of explaining to do! You are so busted by father!! When I told him you were gone, he went ballistic! There better be a good reason why you left kyoko Mogami!" kyoko laughed "what are you? my mother? Kuu just have to relax and be relieved that I'm fine." Taya was a bit surprised that kyoko said Kuu instead of father; but kyoko continued on. "well now there's one thing I need to know is t.A.T.u going to continue like we plan?" _

"_well of course! Now you also said on the phone about Ryuji?" _

"_yea he just got fired by Sho-baka so since we need a band, then Ryuji is a perfect guitarist! We need him." Taya was a bit confused why Ryuji then she ask. "kyoko why do you want to help Ryuji? Don't tell me you fallen for him?"_

_kyoko turned beat red. "are you crazy?! How could I fall for him since he's-" but she stopped because she was about to reveal the truth. So she just said. "look, Ryuji is a great guy, but not my type. So I owe him big time, so this is the only way I can repay him. Do you understand?" Taya nodded. _

_"so since that settled. Kyoko, you still live in that restaurant right?" kyokonodded "then you can live here at my apartment. You cant stay in that restaurant forever. You need to get out of there sooner or later." Taya is right. She cant stay there forever. She cant there any longer either. Okami-san and the tashio were always there for kyoko let here stay with them. They were the closest family to her besides Sho's parents._

_"I guess your right I should get out of there ASAP" Taya smiled. "as in other words, now! You can come today I think you need to start a new beginning!" kyoko nodded and she and Taya out the door…_

_End of flashback…._

Kyoko smiled at the old couple. "I'm glad I can see you again but today I'm moving out of here. I found an apartment so thank you so much for taking me in. I hope I can visit you whenever I can." Okami-san smiled and hugged kyoko. "no kyoko, thank you. We never had any children, but you came and you became like a daughter to us. We hope you can visit us." kyokosmiled. She packed her things and waved good bye to the old couple and the taxi drove off! (heh didn't see that one coming huh?) later kyoko made it Taya's apartment she unpacked her things and just went to bed. She needed a lot of energy for tomorrow.

**Next day Ren's POV.**

I'm already in the LME and I just hope everything will turn out alright. I noticed kyoko coming to my direction. I noticed she wasn't wearing her love me uniform. "why aren't you wearing your uniform Mogami-san?" I asked. But she didn't answer. She just looked down and I think I noticed her blushing. "Mogami-kun wont have time to change with your busy schedule Ren." Said the president who suddenly came out of nowhere. The president whispered to my ear. "Ren, Mogami-kunmight not speak to you for two weeks. She thinks your mad at her. Just give the girl some time." I nodded in reply.

**Kyoko's POV**

Well good news is that I don't have to wear the uniform. The bad news that I cant reveal my body since I'm afraid couple of Sho-bakas (Ryuji's joke) will start flirting. So I wear plain and boring clothes I haven't worn since I was with Sho. So the next thing I knew I was in the car with Tsuruga-san driving to the TV studio not talking to each other as usual. I think Tsuruga-san really hates me. But ill have to deal with it…

**Normal POV.**

Well an hour later at the studio Ren was done with his scene and was dressing back to his regular clothes and kyoko was waiting for him in the car. When Ren was done and entered the car, he noticed kyoko playing or rather trying to worked a small device in her hands.

That small device is actually the device that Jairo gave her for her birthday. Sadly Jairodidn't gave her the instructions. '_how do you work this thing?! Jairo! Ill get you for this!' _while trying to work on her device, well Ren is already driving and a bit worried about kyoko.

He herd her mutter "stupid device" now he could've sworn her voice has changed but he needs to keep a close eye on her. A week passed by and kyoko still hasn't spoken a single word. She usually carries some things and sometimes Ren protests. But kyoko always wins in the end.

Taya will usually bump into them she would usually say hello and kyoko would only smile in response. And guess who bumped into kyoko next?

No other than Kanae Kotonami. "MO! WHERE HAVE BEEN?!?! HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED YOU MADE ME AND TAYA?!?!" kyoko can only shrug in response.

Kanae was loosing it "what's wrong with you huh?! Why aren't you saying anything?!" kyoko then yawned of boredom (she isn't the same kyoko anymore)

Ren was a bit scared at the new kyoko, even Kanae is scared. Usually kyoko would say: "I'm sorry Moko-san! Please forgive me!!" and do a dongonza. But this kyoko is more calm and peaceful. Well Lory is starting to worry also and then guess who didn't recognize kyoko? (besides the others) yup its little Maria.

Maria was giving Ren a big hug. "Ren-sama!! I haven't seen in a long time!" Ren chuckled " I haven't seen you either. Its been a long time" then Maria noticed kyoko. "who's this?" kyoko was a bit shocked '_did I changed that much?' _ren looked sat Maria for a bit before he answered. "Maria its Mogami-san remember? don't you recognize her?" Maria looked at kyoko for a bit till she answered "is she? I cant recognize her….wait! No I cant" kyoko thoughts were running in her mind. _what happened to me? Did I changed so much that people cant recognize me? I need to know!' _and kyoko ran to the nearest restroom.

Once she got there she took off her jacket and see if she changed that much. Well her body isn't the same anymore. Its more revealing and you can actually see the curves on her body. _'most likely the work out I had in the past ten months' _she thought. Then her hair is longer than before. Almost like when she was with Sho, even though she's wearing a pony tail. _'I wonder what happens if I wear cuter clothes? Maybe if I start wearing the clothes Akira gave me…. WAIT! No way! I don't want any sho-bakas messing with me! I want a man who-_'

BANG BANG BANG!

That was from the door. "onee-san! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you!! Please don't be mad at me!!" that was from Maria.

Kyoko quickly put back her jacket and came out of the restroom. She noticed Ren and Maria looking at her worriedly. _'Maria I understand but Tsuruga-san?' _kyoko bent down and patted Maria. Maria smiled and hug kyoko "your back Onee-san!" kyoko can only smile and hug her back. Maria was confused. "Onee-san, why aren't you talking? Did you lost your voice?" kyoko just nodded in response.

Like she would explain Maria the whole situation between her and Ren. Maria looks like she's going to burst into tears! "oh poor Onee-san! I hope you get it back!!" kyoko can only smile as if saying 'thank you.' Ren's eyes narrowed. When maria waved goodbye and left leaving the two alone. Ren said. "well looks like you lied to Maria about you voice, Mogami-san." kyoko gave Ren a slight glare. _'what do you think I should say to her?! You got any better suggestions?! didn't think so' _

ren made a big mistake for saying that but he just got a little mad**. **He better find a better way to win her trust soon or else, _'this is harder than trying to make her see that I love her...no scratch that, almost as hard to.'_

**Next day:**

Kyoko woke up early to go to Ren's place to make him breakfast. She got a phone call from the president earlier saying that Ren is lacking off on his meals and sometimes oversleeps but luckily makes it to work on time. Kyoko used the card key that she gotten from the president and entered the place.

She noticed that nothing has changed. and guessing that Ren is asleep. She entered the kitchen and made some breakfast which was ramen and some soup. While the soup was cooking, kyoko checked the time. _'looks like I need to wake him up..' _so she headed to his room and noticed Ren is still sleeping. She walked up to him andlightly shook him to wake him up. But he didn't respond. She wants to tell him to wake up but doesn't have a courage to do so.

So she sat on her knees on his bed just watching him sleep. _'great! I didn't even know he was a heavy sleeper. But he does look cute…WHAT?! I-I didn't mean it that way! _she covered her face with her hands of embarrassment. Then when lifted her head up and opened her eyes top see Ren laying down looking at her!

"EEP!" and then kyoko was losing balance and almost falling off on Ren's bed. But Ren was quick enough to grab her arm, and pull her to him, which he's accidentally hugging her.

**Kyoko's POV**

Thought I was going to fall off the bed till Tsuruga-san grabbed me and pull me to him! He's hugging me! I cant move! I don't know what to do!

Yet at the same time I feel warm and fuzzy inside. I haven't felt this kind of feeling since karizuwara when Tsuruga-san huggedme told me that corn is still alive. I feel safe and I don't know how to explain this other feeling. But now, I feel somehow sleepy.

**Ren's POV**

Her body still fits in my arms. She still has that sweet scent. She still has that soft hair. I feel this is too real! I don't want to let her go! Never!! I don't want to lose her! Not again!!

**Normal POV**

Well sadly that romantic moment had to end when Ren's alarm clock went off and jumped the "couple" out of the bed. Kyoko smelled a bit of smoke. "ayiah! The soup!" and ran to the kitchen with Ren following her. Kyoko turned off the soup. Sighed in relief when she checked that the soup was ok. Ren just stared at kyoko confusingly _'she talked?_' now he's taking his chance. "Mogami-san?"

"YES?!" kyoko answered panicky. Then kyoko realized what she just did and covered her mouth. _'what did I do?! Ahhhhh! Way to go kyoko!' _Ren walked up to her and removed her hand from her mouth. He looked into her eyes and said "you haven't changed."

now kyoko wasreally speechless! But she snapped out of it and just gave Ren his breakfast and both eat without a word.

Later at the LME, Ren and kyoko were heading to the elevator. Once they got inside Ren was the first to speak

"look, Mogami-san, I think I know why your not speaking to me." kyoko looked up at Ren.

Ren continued on. "its because you think-" then the elevator stopped and the lights went off. The elevator is broken…

* * *

Ma300: I think ill stop from here…

Fans: NO! YOU KEEP GOING YOUNG LADY!

Ma300: ok! Ok! Ill continue!

* * *

Well there stuck and kyoko got super mad! "great! It has to happen today?! Now I'm stuck with the person who's mad at me for leaving for the past ten months!"

Ren now finally gets it! The president was right. "I'm not mad at you Mogami-san."

"lair! of coarse you are!"

"I'm not. Well at first yes but I guess it was my fault for it. But to be honest I thought you were mad at me."

Now kyoko was confused. "why would I be mad at you?"

Ren took a deep breath." about what happened at karizuwara. I lost my temper when Fuwa and Ryuji were around."

kyoko still didn't get it "Ryuji? I understand Sho but Ryuji?" Ren gave up. "never mind, but I need to know why you left."

kyoko looked down. "I cant tell you, sorry" Ren sighed in defeat. But he herd her also say. "but the reason I left is because I needed to clear my head I had too much thirst for revenge for too long. It was eating me up inside. I want to start over. a new beginning and new…."

she blushed a bit before saying "new romance"

Ren was making sure if he was hearing right. "new romance?"

"Uh yeah, after a long time thinking maybe I'm willing to love someone I guess after Sho, well I thought men were like him. No offence Tsuruga-san!"

Ren just nodded in reply. "well now I realized that im wrong so maybe there is someone for me. Even though it sounds very childish but I hope I find someone who will be my prince."

Ren couldn't help but ask "what type a man are looking for?" kyoko stared at Ren for a moment….

**Later…**

Taya and Lory were headed to the floor where Ren and kyoko supposed to be once the elevator was fix. "you did this, did you boss?" Taya accused.

"well my dear since you beloved brother and sister haven't spoken to each other for a week and a half, well its time to take drastic measures.

"will stop calling kyoko sister! Well yeah she's like a sister but when you say it with Kuon well, it sounds wrong!" president just shook his head. _'This girl is just like her brother.' _

Once they got to the floor well the president took out a remote. "what's that for?" Taya asked. "the elevator was never broken. I just simply press the stop button. I control the agency you know." Taya just shook her head.. _'dad really means it when he says that the boss is weird at times.' _once the president push the button, the elevator starts running again.

And then the elevator doors opened to reveal Ren and kyoko staring in shock. (what? u thought they were making out?)

lucky for Taya since she's the daughter of a famous actor, she started to cry. "oh kyoko your alright!" and hugged her.

Kyoko calmed her down. "I'm fine nothing happened really were just glad the president came in time." Ren just patted Taya on the back. "yea thanks to the president." Ren looked at the president who hid the remote on time.

The president interrupted the moment. "well now that's over lets get on with work. Oh and ren, Yashiro-san will be back tomorrow. So Taya and kyoko can work on their singing careers. They all nodded in response. While Taya and kyoko were talking, Ren was thinking about what kyoko said earlier at the elevator.

_Flashback:_

_Ren couldn't help but ask. "what type a man are looking for?" kyoko stared at Ren for a moment. _

_Then smiled. And answered. "well I hope I can find a man who would love me for me"_

_End of flashback…._

Ren smiled and thought. 'I hope I can be that man for you kyoko….."

* * *

Ma300; YES!! AFTER ALMOST A MONTH!! IM DONE!!

Jramos: poor you!!

Ma300: oh and thatsaburdILOVEIT aka miss_understood77 (yea I know its u!) threaten Ren again and ill shave Sho's hair!

Jramos: you wouldn't!!

Ma300; try me!!

Jramos: im going to get the razor for Ren's hair! *starts running*

Ma300: GET BACK HERE! *chases after him* oh and if I don't get any reviews like my other stories then ill stop from here!!

Fans: NO U WONT! *chases her*


	17. love confession and nervous breakdown

**Ma300: **well looks like the romance part starts here

**Jramos: **u mean when kyoko suffers from-

**Ma300: ***covers his mouth* yes! That one! But let's see if the readers can read it! Oh and it might be a bit random in some parts!'

**Jramos: **oh I just love the big cheesy, tense love scenes, hold up let me go get some popcorn, and this is going to be good.

**Ma300: **get me some too!!!

**Jramos: **do you want butter on it?

**Ma300: **sure, oh and I want the smallest type of popcorn they have

**Jramos: **mhm, watching your curves?

**Ma300: **grrrrr _

**Jramos: **hehe I'm just kidding, don't worry, I'll find you the smallest popcorn I can find

**Declaimer: **don't own skip beat or the songs by t.A.T.u!

**Chapter 17: nervous breakdown and love confession.**

3 weeks passed since the manger fiasco, kyoko is the first member of the love me section, to graduate from it. So now kyoko and Taya are officially no. 1 in the music charts! With their greatest hits like "all about us", "null and void", "30 minutes", and their top hit "friend or foe" they been doing interviews, PV's, and concerts! Tatu are in their concert right now:

Taya:

My life is null and void

Dismantled and destroyed

My life is null and void

My life is null and void

Kyoko:

Fill me with compassion and concern

Thrill me with an unexpected turn

Tempt me with the secrets that you hold

Don't divulge till you're in control

Taya and kyoko:

Show me what never meant to show

Tell me what I'm not supposed to know

Contradict me when you're in the wrong

Don't commit to anything at all….

t.A.T.u. is a great success. But they hardly have any spare time; in fact, the pressure seems to effect kyoko the most. She hardly gets any sleep and feels dizzy sometimes. But in her case, she thinks it's normal. Ren hardly sees kyoko after she was his manger. But the biggest problem for him is that his love for kyoko is growing at a rapid rate!

He had dreams that seemed too real! Like the time he was on the couch sleeping and then kyoko appeared watching him sleeping. She would lean in and their lips would almost touch till the alarm clock turns off. Ren can't take it anymore! _'This is too much! After what she said at the elevator well, I just can't help but hope I can be that man!'_

Few days later at the LME Kyoko and Taya were walking ad talking till they got a phone call from the president saying that they need to come to his office. Once they got there, the president said. "Well girls you're becoming a great success and always getting to your jobs on time with a busy schedule but I need to know how?" the girls giggled and kyoko replied. "Well it's my little device president!" She shows her device to the president. "This device helps keep up our schedules and help us with locations and sorts." the president nodded. "And it has messaging, GPS, digital clock, and many more"

"I never seen those deceives before. Where did you get it?" president asked. Kyoko stiffened a bit before answering. "I got it for my birthday sir. It was a gift." president nodded. "I see. Well I guess you don't need a manager then. So the next thing I need to tell you that you girls are going to do a music video on your top hit, friend or foe. This video will be about your return. Since kyoko was gone for a long time, it will be like a return video representing if you girls are friends, or foes."

The girls nodded. "So go to Tokyo studios and you'll meet the director there. He'll give you the instructions." said the president

"Hai!" and they left.

**Later at the Tokyo studio:**

Once the girls got there, kyoko was surprised to see who the director of the music video was. It was the director from "box R" "hey kyoko-Chan! Long time no see!" kyoko smiled. "Nice to see you also director!" the director nodded in response. "Well girls first let's have you dress up for your photo shoot and then tell you the plot of the whole music video."

**Few minutes later.**

Ren is at the same studio where the girls are. Ren was done with his photo shoot. He decided to take a little break. His thoughts were about kyoko…again. _'Should I tell her? Maybe if I show my feelings, maybe this time she might get the hint.'_

Down the hall, t.A.T.u was done changing to there outfit. Taya was wearing black strapped shirt with a black jacket and black short skirt and some black boots. Kyoko was wearing a black strapless top a black jacket, black pants and black shoes. They were both wearing make-up. "Wow we look great!" laughed Taya. "Yeah! I'll go ahead to the photo shoot so hurry up!!" and kyoko left the room. She really likes the outfit and the make up. Kyoko was going to open a door to the photo shoot till someone opened the door and accidentally hitting her (like when kyoko was natsu). It was Yashiro. "Oh I'm sorry! Are you all-" he stopped when he noticed who it was. Ren was right behind him "what's wrong Yashiro-" Ren stopped and noticed who was in front of them.

**Ren's pov!**

I herd Yashiro apologizing to someone. "What's wrong Yashiro-" I stopped and noticed someone in front of us. I recognized the person right away. It was kyoko. She looked so beautiful! I can see the curves on her body. Her pants that stick to her slender legs and her hair is finally down. It's long and silky. I fight the urge to hug her and kiss her.

**Normal pov**

Well Ren is speechless. But he finally stuttered. "M-Mogami-san? I-is t-that y-you?" kyoko blushed which made Ren think that she looked even more beautiful. "Y-yea, it's me." Ren hold back an 'awe' and fighting the urge to kiss her. But that had to end when he herd "oh there you are kyoko!" It was Taya. Taya noticed the guys right away. "Oh hey guys! What are you doing here?" Ren snapped back to reality and answered. "Oh hello Hizuri-san. Um, we were just done with my photo shoot so we're already leaving_._" _'Oh smooth! Damn it!' _Taya just nodded in reply. Ren continued. "So what are you doing here?"

"Oh! We're doing a photo shoot too! It's for our music video friend or foe!" kyoko and Taya both answered. Yashiro-san butts in "oh that's great! And I like your outfits, there very cute! Don't you think Ren?" Ren flushed a bit. "Uh yes, very." _'But kyoko is a goddess with that outfit.' _"Well, we have to go ladies so I hope we see you later." said Ren. And they left. Taya smirked. "Heh, is it me or did I just see Tsuruga-san blushing while looking at you?" kyoko turned beat red. "I think you been eating too much candy! Now let's get back to work."

**Later.**

T.A.T.u were done with the photo shooting and the meeting with the director; so they decided to go home. But Taya forgotten something. "Ill be right back kyoko, I forgot my bag." kyoko nodded in response. While waiting for Taya, Kyoko decided to walk in the halls for a bit. Then she herd voices. "What are you thinking?! You need to tell her now!" kyoko recognized that voice. It was Yashiro-san. "Ren, sooner or later she'll know the truth. By the time that comes, what are you going to do then?" there was a silence till Ren answered. "What do you want me to do?! Tell her 'kyoko Mogami, I love you! I love you with all my heart. please be my girlfriend?' is that what you want me to say?!"

"Well of course!"

kyoko turned pale. _'Tsuruga-san loves me? No way! It can't be!'_

"It's not that easy! " Ren yelled. "My love for her is too strong! I Can't hold it any longer! Did you even see what kyoko was wearing?! I couldn't even speak!"

Yashiro-san smirked. "Well true, I was surprised that you, _the_ Tsuruga Ren, was lost of words to a girl-"

"She's not a girl." Ren interrupted. "Not anymore. She's a woman. A grown woman. I couldn't tell her my feelings when she was 16, but now she's 18. I think I can't find another excuse to stop me from having her." now kyoko feels like she's going to faint! But she kept control '_let me get this straight. Tsuruga-san loves me? But do I love him?! Ugh! I don't know!!' _"Ren. When are you going to confess to her?" Yashiro asked. "Tomorrow I'll tell her." Ren finally answered. Kyoko ran her heart out! And stopped at the end of the hall. _'No, no, NO! It can't be! Tomorrow!? No I don't want to see him! I can't do it!' _"Kyoko? What's wrong?" kyoko lifted her head up. Taya was right in front of her. "Oh! Um nothing! I guess I don't feel well." Taya looked at kyoko worriedly. "You think you'll be ok for tomorrow?" kyoko shook her head. "I don't know. maybe not." and they headed home.

**Next day**

Kyoko called in sick but besides avoiding Ren, she was really sick. Dizzy to be exact. Somehow it's getting worse.

**LME:**

Ren was waiting for kyoko. He had time to confess to her. But he only noticed that Taya is only one who came. Ren walked up to her. "Taya, where's Mogami-san?"

"Oh so your calling me by my first name and not to kyoko-Chan?" Taya replied. Ren rolled his eyes. His sister is always doing this to him "well? Where is she?" he asked again. "She's not here. She's sick. She was dizzy yesterday also." Taya answered. Ren was starting to worry. "Maybe I'll go check on her…" but was stopped by his sister's hand "not so fast lover boy! You have work to do. She'll be fine. Just let her rest. You can see her after work" Ren was about to protest till Taya said "and if you do disobey my orders, then kyoko will think it's her fault for you to check on her during work" Ren gave up and agreed to see kyoko till after work.

**Back at kyoko's place.**

Kyoko felt dizzy again. She felt like fainting. "Ugh! Pull yourself together kyoko! Just a bit longer!" she was thinking about a lot of things... But mostly Ren. She wants someone to love her for her, but Ren? She does feel weird when he's around. And when he becomes the night emperor well she kind of thinks its….cute maybe hot?! He's always helping her with her acting skills and at first she hated him but now…

"Ren is the 1 actor and attractive man in Japan! Why would he pick me? What's so special about me?" then she felt dizzy and collapsed on the bed and her mind went black….

Later kyoko woke up and herd Taya calling her, "kyoko! I'm back! I've brought Ren-kun and Yashiro-san!" now kyoko turned pale! _'No! Not now! I'm not ready! What to do!?' _

Taya noticed that kyoko didn't respond. "Something's wrong, I'll go check on her. You can sit down. And you!" pointing at Ren. "You rehearse on confessing to kyoko or else!" and Taya headed to kyoko's room. "Hey kyoko? Are you alright?" kyoko tried to remain calm. "Uh yeah. Just dizzy!"

"Oh. well Ren and Yashiro-san are here so if you could come out-" "NO!" kyoko accidentally screamed. Taya was surprised. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to see Tsuruga-san!" kyoko answered quickly. Taya was definably confused. "Why? You were just fine yesterday when you saw him so why you don't want to see him now?" kyoko can't tell Taya the truth. That she herd Ren confessing his feelings for her! But then she got an idea. "Um now it's too embarrassing. Um tell him maybe later?" Taya was just standing there for a moment then left the room and went to tell Ren.

When Ren noticed Taya he quickly asked. "What happened?" Taya took a deep breath "she doesn't want to see you." Now Ren is loosing his temper. "Why?!"

"She says it's embarrassing and come back later." Ren headed straight to kyoko's room. He knocked on the door. "Mogami-san? Are you alright? I need to talk to you." _'Maybe this is a bad time' _there was silence then he herd kyoko answer."Uh no! Just leave me alone! I need to rest!!" Ren is getting to start suspicious "Mogami-san are you-"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" kyoko yelled back which caused her to fall back to bed. Her dizziness was getting worse. Ren already left the apartment with a bit coward Yashiro. Taya decided to take drastic measurers. "Time for plan B" she dials a familiar number. "Hello, boss? It's me. We need to talk. Its time to bring the love birds together….."

**Minutes later…**

Well Taya was in front of Kyoko's door. She knows the plan and hopes this won't end up in a disaster. She knocks on the door. "Hey kyoko? We have to go to the LME. The president wants to see us!" on the other side of Kyoko's door, kyoko is trying to stand up straight. "Ok! I'm coming!" if she just need to focus on her energy with some meditation that Shang taught her; she'll be fine.

**At the LME**

Ren was in one of Yashiro and Lory's trap. But he has no clue. He's in the lounge waiting for Yashiro-san to come back from the office till he herd someone entering. It was actually kyoko and Taya…

**Kyoko's pov. **

What the heck is Ren here?! Wait did I just call him Ren?! Gah! I think I've fallen for him!!…no I'm just stressed that's all! "Taya! Why is re-Tsuruga-san here?!" Taya smirked. "Oh maybe the boss wants to see him too" so we both walked up to him. I could see that he's blushing a little bit. I think he really loves me. Taya interrupted. "Well looks like I'll go tell the boss we're here too, so I'll see you two later." and left! Traitor! I was left alone with him.

**Normal POV**

Well Taya, boss, and Yashiro-san where watching the love birds on the screen in the boss's office (there's a camera in the lounge) in the lounge. Ren and kyoko were just standing there facing each other. Kyoko was the first to speak. "Look, Tsuruga-san, I'm sorry. I was sick so-" she was cut off when Ren caress her cheek and bent down and kissed her. Once he broke the kiss, he answered. "Don't apologize, I'll take that kiss as an apology." kyoko blushed deep red. Then it hit her. Those feelings she had for him they weren't respect, they were love! She loves him! Kyoko smiled and used her hand to cup Ren's cheek. Ren's eyes widen. "Mogami-san?" kyoko softly spoke. "Ren, I-I think I lo-" but then kyoko feeling dizzy. Kyoko took a step back. "Mogami-san?" Ren asked worriedly. Kyoko noticed that the room is starting to spin. "No! Not now!" and then…. "Kyoko!" Ren cried. Taya, Yashiro-san, and the president ran into the room. "Ren! Take kyoko to the hospital!" Taya cried. "She's sweating and shaking uncontrollably!" and she's right. Ren scooped kyoko up and took her quickly to the hospital….

**Ma300: **I'm done! There! Now no one can stop me!

**Jramos: **uh steph actually a lot of ppl send threatening reviews. One said that if u stop, she'll hire ninja monkeys to attack u

**Ma300: **O.O

**Jramos: **also another one said that if u stop, then she'll kidnap Ren and Sho, just like in my story the amazing race around the world (TARATW), where they got kidnapped, and forced to race around the world

**Ma300:**……..

**Jramos: **and another one said that she'll be sitting in the corner pouting and drawing on the walls and another one that says her death will b your fault if u….

**Ma300: **STOP! I get the point!! Ill continue!!! Wait, where's my popcorn?

**Jramos: **k, see viewers I got your backs, oh and I couldn't find a small enough size to fit through the door

**Ma300: **the door?

**Jramos: **yup, but don't worry I brought u some popcorn still *puts on shiny yellow hat and matching vest and goes outside*

**Ma300: **wat are you up to Ramos?

**Jramos: **You'll see, back it up boys!

**Ma300: **back what up?

Beep beep beep beep

**Jramos: **let it rip!!!

**Ma300: **let what?!…Omg…is that a giant food trailer on my front lawn?!

**Jramos: **run! Popcorn avalanche!

*both run in the house*

**Jramos: **Uhhhh we're sort of stuck in here due to the fact of giant piles of popcorn covering our exits*takes off hat and vest* might want to keep going now, hehe

**Ma300: **grrrr…I'll keep going…but when im done, you are soooooo dead

**At the hospital**…

Ren is in the waiting room, with Taya, and Yashiro. The president couldn't make it since the paparazzi are trying to ask Ren why is he in the hospital. (They didn't see kyoko in his arms) but Ren could've cared less! Then the doctor came in. "well she's suffering from a type of stress and it's still unknown but she's doing fine. If you want to see her then go ahead, but she's still sleeping." he didn't have to say that twice! Ren ran like the wind! Once he entered the room, he noticed his sleeping beauty. He walked up to her and sighed "this is all my fault." he said. "If I didn't kiss her then-" he was cut off when he felt a flick on the forehead by his sister "It's not your fault dummy!" yelled Taya. "Weren't you listening?! She's suffering from stress! Just wait and see." and Taya dragged Yashiro out of the room to leave the love birds alone. Ren is watching kyoko helplessly. He felt so responsible. Then kyoko woke up. Ren's eyes widen. "Mogami-san! I'm sorry that I kissed you. I'm so sorry!" kyoko stood up and looked at Ren as if he's crazy. "Tsuruga Ren? What are you doing here?" Ren looked at kyoko questionably. "Mogami-san, don't you remember? Don't you remember anything?"

"The only thing I remember is that I was with Sho at home! You were in a show and made him mad!! It's all your fault!!!" now Ren felt a stab of pain. "Mogami-san, don't you remember that Sho left you and you entered showbiz for revenge?" _'Well not anymore that is' _kyoko started to lose her patience. "Sho would never do that! He's my prince charming! He's nice, funny, handsome, and he's way better than you!" now Ren felt like crying and he haven't cried since he was 10! Ren walked out of the room. Taya and Yashiro-san were in the waiting room "what happened?" they both asked in unison. Ren shook his head. "She's awake but lost her memories up before she joined showbiz. "WHAT?!" Taya yelled. "Ack! I got to stop jinxing my ideas! What now?!" Ren sighed. "I'm guessing she hit her head when she fainted so for now, we need to help her regain her memories." they all nodded. But once they got into Kyoko's room, she was gone! Ren immediately called the president and Taya went after kyoko.

**Later.**

Kyoko was walking in the streets at night. (Don't do this at home ppl, especially wen u live in a gangster street) kyoko went to the Darumaya were she used to work. Once she got inside, Okami-san recognized her right away. "Kyoko-Chan! What a surprise! How are you?" kyoko sat in a seat. "I feel strange. But I should be working here to pay the rent." Okami-san looked at her confused. "Work here? I thought your agency pays you enough." "Agency?" kyoko repeated. "I don't work in an agency, do I?" Okami-san is starting to worry. "Honey, are you alright?" kyoko shook her head "no, I just got out of the hospital. I don't remember a thing!"

"Oh dear." Okami-san left to go get her husband. Once the taisho came, he examined kyoko, asked her questions, and came to a conclusion. "Amnesia, the girl has amnesia. I don't know when it will ware off" kyoko went pale "amnesia?! But how-" then she remembered Ren _'does he have something to do with this?'_

**Back with Ren**.

Ren was looking for kyoko for an hour! But the president told him to go home. If kyoko lost her memories, then she doesn't want to get near Ren. So Ren ended up drinking. Taya hid all things that Ren might use to commit suicide. "Kuon! Get a hold of yourself dammit!" yelled his little sister. Ren wasn't completely drunk, just a bit woozy. "what do you ant me to do, hmm? there's nothing I can do!" Ren drank some more beer. Taya finally lost it "that's it!" she grabbed all the alcohol she could find and drain it to the sink. "what are you doing?!" Ren spat. "saving your behind!" Taya spat back. "I'm going to go talk to the president and I already took your car keys so you go straight to bed mister!" and Taya slammed the door behind her. Ren rolled his eyes _'she sounds like mom' _but Ren did what he was told and went to bed, didn't sleep, he just sat down on the edge of the bed and just look at the window, hoping that kyoko is alright.

**Back with kyoko**

Kyoko was in the restroom of the Darumaya, washing her face. Then she noticed something around her neck. It was a jade necklace. Then she remembered something _'your father wanted it to give it to you on your eighteenth birthday.' _

Then her memories were starting to reappear. Her memories of her father, her family, her friends, corn, and her love. Then it hit her. The day at karuizuwa, when she saw Ren in the forest when he looked like corn, or when he suddenly became nice to her after he found the stone corn. (trust me, he was a less of a jerk after that)he is corn! Her fairy prince!! "I-I remember!" the she ran out of the room. When kyoko saw the couple, she gave them a big hug. "thank you for helping me! I remember everything! I have to go, thank you again!!" and she ran off. Kyoko was running to Ren's apartment. Which is pretty far really. But she didn't care, she was so rude to him at the hospital. She needed to tell him, to tell him that she loves him!

Ten minutes later she made it to his apartment. Once she knocked on the door, Ren opened it. She hardly recognized him! His hair was messy, his clothes were completely wrinkled and he looked a bit woozy. "Ren?" kyoko asked. "Mogami-san?" there is no way she can confess to him like this! _'maybe if I splash water on his face, maybe he might snap out of it' _she entered to the kitchen. She grab a glass of water. Ren entered. "hey-" 'SPLASH!' the next thing Ren knew, he was soaking wet! "Mogami--san?! What are you doing here?!" kyoko tipped toed to face Ren in the eye. "I remember everything Ren, or should I say corn." Ren's eyes went wide! "you do?!" kyoko nodded. "and you know what?" Ren felt like he was going to be rejected, but kyoko kissed him. She slowly wrapped her arms around him. It was a long kiss. Then she broke it. "I...love you. I know you might not feel the same way now since-" she was cut off when Ren kissed her passionately. "no! I feel the same way kyoko. For the longest time, I truly, deeply, madly in love with you" Kyoko's heart felt like melting to his words. "and what exactly do you love about me?"

"everything! The way you laugh, the way you smile, the way you make my heart stop beating for a few seconds, but most importantly, you save me from the darkness I was in for years." kyoko was still in Ren's embrace. "for the longest time Ren I stopped believing in fairy tales but now, I realized I needed to work hard to get my own happy ending, and now looks like I got my happy ending after all." Ren can only nod in reply. And they both watch the stars together.

**Ma300: **at last! I'm free!!

**Jramos: **finally! No more popcorn!

**Ma300: **ok time to act like kyoko! IM SOOO SORRY! *does the dongonza* PLEASE FORGIVE ME! BLAME MY INTERNET! I KNEW IT MIGHT TAKE .LONG BUT NOT THIS LONG!

**Jramos: **oh boy, nervous breakdown…

**Ma300: **to make it up I'll post the next chapter in two days promise! Oh and I like to thank mitsuki for the message she left on her story!


	18. kuon?

**Kk! Like I promised! Here is the next chapter… I think…**

**Fans: **what do ya mean you think?!

**Ma300: **had a huge headache, so I don't remember what I wrote! This is wat happens when u wrestle 3 little pain in the neck cousins and a brat (head honcho)

**Fans: **we're not going to ruin it so folks, read!

**Ma300: **hang on, just to tell you guys, um, the chicken Bo never existed in this story so kyoko in a chicken suit thing never happened in here

**Fans: **Then how was she able to help him with his problems?!

**Ma300: **um...she overheard him talking to Yashiro-san?

**Fans: **did you had chicken problems in the past?

**Ma300: **um…

_Flash back:_

"_Abuela! The chickens are chasing me!" stampede of chickens… plus a rooster chased little Ma300 till she made it inside the house. Only leaving her a couple of scratches and a bit of blood on the knee…_

_End of flashback._

**Ma300: **of course not! Let's just get in the story!!

**Chapter 18: Kuon?**

Ren is standing in the LME lobby. He couldn't believe it! The whole kyoko stress and amnesia thing was all a dream! His dreams are getting out of hand. Then he noticed the love of his life walking up to him. "Hi Tsuruga-san!" Ren gulped. "Uh hi" kyoko looked at him worriedly. "Is everything ok?" Ren nodded. "Yea, just tired that's all." kyoko nodded in reply. Then she said. "Oh Tsuruga-san! There's something I need to tell you! Remember when I said I want a man who would love me for me?" Ren nodded, feeling a little hope. "Well, I found him!" now Ren turned confused. "Who would that be Mogami-san?" when he said that question, guess who was behind kyoko? No other than Sho. "Kyoko, how long are you keeping me waiting?" kyoko turned and smiled at him. "I'm sorry my prince! We'll leave for our date, ok?" Ren felt like a knife, no, sword, is stabbing him in the heart! Then the final stab nearly killed him when he saw kyoko and Sho kissing! Then everything turned dark…

Ren opened his eyes and noticed that he was sweating and having a bit of a hangover. He also realized that he was in his bedroom and guess what? When Ren looked down, he noticed his angel sleeping peacefully. _'How did this happen?' _then he remembered everything.

_Flashback _

_Ren and kyoko were looking at the stars. Kyoko faced Ren and noticed his face. He looked every tired. "Ren, I think you should go to bed" Ren nodded in agreement "your right, but only if you stay here." kyoko agreed. Once Ren let go of kyoko and walked to the guest room to fix some things, Kyoko felt dizzy again. Everything was spinning. She was about to fall when Ren appeared and catches her on time. "Kyoko?!" kyoko started to shake again. "I'm sorry. I guess I don't feel well. It wasn't your fault that I fainted at the lounge. I-I just need to rest, that's all" and she passed out. Ren carried kyoko bridal style and took her to the guest room. He laid her gently there and covered her with the sheets. He kissed her forehead and whispered. "I'm glad that it wasn't me that you fainted. But for now on, your living with me till you recover" and he went straight to bed._

_End of flashback._

"Then how did she end up here?" Ren noticed that kyoko was burying her face deeper to his chest. Ren blushed a bit but snuggled in and hold kyoko in his arms _'this isn't a dream, she's finally mine!' _and he drifted off to sleep. An hour later kyoko woke up in Ren's embrace _'how did this happen?' _and then she remembered.

_Flashback._

_Kyoko woke up in the middle of the night. She thought that her confessing to Ren was all a dream, till she realized that she wasn't in her bedroom. 'So it wasn't a dream.' but she felt lonely so she walked to Ren's room. Then she saw her prince sleeping peacefully. So she quietly snuggled into his bed and buried her face to his chest. 'He's so warm' and she drifted off to sleep._

_End of flashback_

Kyoko sighed happily. Then she noticed Ren's necklace. _'Hmm? I saw it many times around his neck. I wonder if it's special to him' _she was touching the necklace and looking at it closely. Then there is some writing on it. She read it quietly to herself. "Kuon Hizuri." kyoko gasped. _'Kuon Hizuri?! Then he's Kuu's son and also Taya's brother! But why would he-' _then she remembered her talk with Kuu two years ago.

'_We love that boy so much, but to him I guess it wasn't. That boy's smile started fading away and he was never the same'_

Now kyoko gets it. _'He's suffered so much!' _she snuggled in _'but I'll always be with him no matter what. _(It sounds like she's doing this out of pity but she's not)

Half an hour later, Ren woke up and checked the time. "10:00?!" then he looked down at his angel. _'She really didn't get any sleep' _then he herd his phone vibrate. He quietly got off of bed and answered his phone. "Hello?" "KUON HIZURI!" obviously it was Taya "How can you sleep?! Get your butt out of bed and help me find kyoko!" Ren sighed "that's not necessary, she's here with me so you can-" 'DING DONG!' Ren opened the door to reveal his sister breathing hard as if she was running all the way to his apartment. She was holding the phone to her ear and the other hand holding a bag. "How on earth did you-" but Ren was cut off when his sister flicked him in the forehead "you baka! Why-didn't-you-tell me!" Taya caught her breath. Ren sighed. "Last night she came and confessed her feelings for me and I confessed to her. Now she's sleeping so can you stay a little quiet?"

Taya rolled her eyes. "Well then if she's staying with you then here!" she gave Ren the bag "this is her clothes; I'll get more later today, when I rest and go the LME. I couldn't talk to the boss last night since he went home. So I search in the streets for kyoko and checked at the Darumaya where she used to work and they said that she was there but left in a hurry and that she regained her memories. I thought she went home but she didn't, so I remembered you and maybe she was with you, so I just rest for an hour and I couldn't sleep later on." Ren patted his sister on the head "you can use the spare room to rest if you want. Kyoko is in my room so go ahead." he didn't really have to say that twice! The next thing he knew, Taya slammed the guest door behind her. Ren shook his head. Then he took a quick shower, dressed, and head out to the door he decided to talk to the president himself.

**Later. **

Kyoko woke up to see that her prince is not by her side. Then she noticed a bag full of her clothes. _'Maybe Kuon left it for me?' _then kyoko realized she called Ren by his real name! She quickly got up, took a shower, and change into some new clothes. She's wearing blue jeans and a black tank top, and she decided to keep her hair down. She headed to the kitchen to make some tea.

**Meanwhile at the LME**

Ren is at the president's office. So let's say the demon lord possessed Ren for a bit but then cooled down later on. "Well Ren I'm glad that you and Mogami-kun are together" said the president. "But the question is, is it going to be a secret or not?" Ren was already ahead for that. "A secret, president. Right now kyoko is ill and I can't let any pressure of the press get to her. She needs to rest." the president awed. "Well you aren't the same person from seven years ago. (Ren's b-day is in a week or two in this story, I did the math.) Ren smiled. "Thanks to her."

"Speaking of which, Ren, when are you going to tell her the truth? And you know what truth I'm talking about." Ren gulped. He doesn't know what to tell her, he's afraid she might get a stress attack or something. But then again, she figured out that he's corn so, maybe this might be easy for him. "I'll tell her as soon as possible" so the president nodded and Ren left the office. That's when the little witch came, and I'm not talking about kyoko. I'm talking about- "Ren-Sama!" never mind. Ren turned to face little Maria. "Maria? What are you doing here?" "I herd that Onee-san is in the hospital! Is she ok?! Is she hurt?!" Ren scooped up the little girl. "She's fine. She's sleeping at my place." now Ren regretted that. Ren knows about Maria's jealousy. In a way he wished he was back in bed with his princess. "How come Onee-san is with you?" "I think its best for her to be there." but Maria didn't buy it at all. But guess who entered the scene also? "Oy! Tsuruga!" it was Moko-san. Now Ren really wished that he was in bed with his princess right now. "Oh hello Kotonami-san." "Don't act like you don't know! I know kyoko is with you. Take me to her now!" well everyone knows that almost every women wants Ren but in this case, it's completely the opposite. "Fine but not now. She needs to rest. I hope you can understand that? Especially since you two are her closest friends." Kanae and Maria nodded. Maria can wait but Kanae might not have enough patience so I feel sorry for anyone who gets near her. They're going to dig their own graves if they do.

**Later, Back at Ren's place. **

Kyoko finished drinking her tea. But still felt weak. She's a too tired too. But she's so tired that she didn't even notice that her prince is right behind her.

**Ren POV**

I'm finally home and I noticed my princess is in the kitchen. I hope she isn't cooking. But then I noticed she was drinking tea. She looks so tired but she looked so beautiful with her outfit, but _that's _the body she was hiding from me?! I sneaked up from her and steal a morning kiss from her.

**Kyoko's POV**

Something's not right. But before I could think, I was twirled around and I felt my lips being crashed with another! But right away I knew it was my prince so slowly wrap my arms around his neck which I think I grown a little taller since I tipped toed a little bit.

**Normal POV **

Ren is glad to be home, kissing his princess passionately. But he broke the kiss for air. Kyoko looked at him lovingly. Ren gave one of his true smiles, the ones that are made for her. "How do you feel?" he asked. Kyoko can blush a little. She rested her head on his shoulder. All Ren could do is caress her hair. "You're tired and weak, are you?" Ren questioned. Kyoko can only nod in reply. Their lips almost touch again till 'DANANAN BUD DUM!' "DAMN! I forgot to put it on vibrate!" Ren and kyoko turned to face Taya, who's trying to shut her phone up, "damn it! You guys were about to kiss! Grr! who the heck called!?" Taya is calling her caller while Ren and kyoko where standing there like statues. "Damn it! Daddy! Why do you have to ruin a moment?!"

**In America. **

"Is it a bad time?" asked Kuu. This is around 7 o'clock at night in America "I just had a dream about my two children were getting married and I became a grandfather!" Kuu yelled. Luckily Julie was already preparing for bed since she's tired but still, calling just for that is a bit out of hand.

**Back in Tokyo.**

"Marriage?! Do you know what have you done?! They were about to kiss till you ruin it!" now Ren turned deep red. "Taya! Hang up, now!!" Ren tried to snatch the phone but Taya is quick. "Yeah you herd me dad! Kyoko and Kuon are finally together." finally Ren snatched the phone. "Hello? Yeah it's me. Yes, what Taya said is true-what?! Come to visit?! When?! No! But not yet! I-" then kyoko snatched the phone from Ren. "Hello? Kuu? It's me kyoko." then there was screaming on the other line. "Uh yeah I know my voice has change, hmm? Yes, umm right now everything is out of control." all Ren and Taya could do is watch kyoko talk to Kuu

**Back in America. **

Julie is crying with joy while Kuu is talking to his future daughter-in-law, happily "YES! Finally! -erm wait err well I'm glad that your happy. _'And finally have a perfect daughter in law' _Julie is so happy for her son! She hopes that she can meet kyoko face to face!

**In Tokyo**

Kyoko giggled. "Don't worry Kuu; I'll take care of Kuon and Taya! I promise!" Kuu turned pale _'did he told her already?! Or did I accidentally blow Kuon's cover?!' _than kyoko hanged up leaving a very speechless Kuu. When kyoko turned to face Taya and Kuon well, they have the same reaction as Kuu. Then Ren was the first to speak "how did you know?" "Your necklace. It has your name on it" Ren took off his necklace and read the writing on it. Than he said "I-I didn't noticed it had writing on it!" kyoko giggled. "Well I did! But I won't tell anyone" then she walked up to her prince. "Look, I don't know why you came to Japan to become someone else, but you don't have to tell me now. You can tell me when you're ready."

Ren gave his dazzling smiles and hugged his love, "thank you and you can tell me anything when your ready too." their lips were about to meet again until 'DING DONG!' "For crying out loud!" yelled Taya. "I'll get it!" so Taya headed to the door and guess who barged in? "MO! WHERE IS SHE?!" obviously Kanae. "Is Onee-san ok?!" and behind her is Maria, "sheesh Moko-san, Kyoko's fine, see?" and behind Maria is Ryuji. "Shut up! And tell me again why you came?!" Moko asked. "Cause she's my responsibility, and if you keep this up, you might turn into a tomato, well, the color that is, you might already have the shape…." "Why you little..!" Kanae was about to throw a punch but kyoko blocked it with her hand. "Moko-san, give it a rest. Ryuji's right, I'm fine see?" everyone in the room were a bit speechless about Kyoko's blocking attack. Then kyoko turned to her cousin. "How did you know I was here?" Ryuji smirked. "You can thank little Maria for that! Pretty sneaky for a girl her age." Maria smiled proudly "yup! I was able to go to grandfather's office and find Ren-Sama's address! I'm glad you're ok Onee-san!" kyoko nodded in reply then Ren entered the conversation. "Kotonami-san I thought I told you to wait. Kyoko is still very weak." "Ha! Are you kidding?!" said Ryuji. "Kanae went on a rampage! I think the people who were around her were digging their own graves! But who wouldn't?! The raging Moko-san on the loose! Hahahah!" Kanae finally snapped. "That's it! Say you prayers you baka!" and then Taya grabbed Kanae by the waist and tries to pull her away from Ryuji. "Will you cool it?!"

"Cool it?!" Kanae spat. "I just don't get why he's here! He says that kyoko is his responsibility! But since when?!" actually Ren was about to ask that question to kyoko, since he wants to know what's between her and Ryuji. "Well actually, I can answer that." everyone turned to face kyoko. Kyoko look at Ryuji in the eye as if asking for her permission. Ryuji nodded in reply. Then kyoko answered. "You see the reason why Ryuji and I are close is because he's my cousin." "YOU'RE COUSIN?!" everyone yelled. Kyoko nodded. Maria entered the scene. "Onee-san has a cousin! I didn't know she has other family members!" now Taya is confused as ever. "But kyoko, when you and Ryuji met, you guys acted like you didn't know each other." "Oh I can answer that!" said Ryuji. "You see, I haven't seen kyoko since we were kids, so I hardy recognized her 11 months ago till she told me her last name and the name of her parents." (She left at least the end of February and came back at the end of December) Ren was about to ask another question till kyoko said. "Look it's a bit confusing but I hope in the future it might clear up, but for now, I just want to leave it as it is. And you!" she turned to face Ren. "You said that I'll tell you my secrets till I'm ready, remember? So no more questions till I'm ready." Ren sighed. He can't force her so he'll wait.

Ryuji is so surprised that he whispered in Chinese to kyoko. "/what?! Since when are you going to tell him about our past?!/" kyoko er I mean Linn, kicked Ryuji in the shin "you have a big mouth cousin Ryuji. So if I were you, I rather keep my mouth shut or else!" she hissed. Ryuji nodded. He and the rest of the family have really created a monster! So anyways, Ryuji decided to change the subject. "So cousin, since I herd you suffered from stress, can you explain why you got that? "Kyoko shrugged. "I don't know its not the first time I worked my heart out" "and when was the last time you worked your butt off?" ryuji questioned.

Maria was curious about why her big sis is with Ren. "Hey Onee-san, how come your staying at Ren-Sama's place?" kyoko and Ren stiffened what are they going to say to a little girl who has a huge crush on Ren. Thanks to Taya, she took Maria by the hand and led her to the living room. "Maria I think its time to know the truth." Ryuji and Kanae followed her. So Ren and kyoko headed to _their _bedroom kyoko sat on the edge of the bed while Ren laid his head on her lap. Kyoko blushed but just ended up playing with his hair.

**Meanwhile at the living room. **

"What?!" Maria cried. Taya sighed. She knew this was going to happen. "Maria, Ren fell in love with kyoko a few years back. You can't blame him for it" "b-but, I promised myself that I will hurt any girl who gets near Ren-Sama! But Onee-san is my best friend!! I can't hurt her!!!" Ryuji entered the conversation. "Maria, don't you think you're being a bit selfish here? Don't you think that kyoko deserves a bit of happiness?" Kanae also entered the scene. "Yeah kid, don't you remember kyoko was the one who helped you with your father problems?" Maria thought about it and its true, kyoko was the one to make her open her eyes and realized that her father never really hated her. "And lets not forget the birthday party, kid." and once again Kanae is right. Kyoko planned the party and also gave her the life size Ren doll. Maria slowly nodded. "Onee-san did a lot for me." "You see Maria, you may not know this but, kyoko didn't have a happy childhood you can say she was like Cinderella. Now she's very lucky to have friends and family who cares about her" said Ryuji. Maria's eyes widen. "b-but Onee-san seemed so happy at work and anywhere I see her."

"That's because she left from the place that made her suffer in the first place." Ryuji answered. "Actually she was still a bit in pain when she came to Tokyo. I can't tell you what it is because I promised kyoko but, all I can say is that she's back to her happy self again! I'm telling you this cause not that I want you to feel bad for her Maria, I'm just saying this because you know what is like you feel like your responsible for things that you didn't really do and feel that you're alone." Maria silently cried. When she was little, she usually felt alone even before her mom died, it felt lonely; and after her mother's death, she felt completely responsible for it. She couldn't trust adults either. It's like being stuck in a deep hole with no light.

Until kyoko came into her life.

Yes, kyoko took her out of the hole and into the light. Kyoko is definably her big sis. "And besides Maria." said Taya. "You're a bit too young for Ren, by the time you're 18, Ren will be 31" (I think Maria is 9 in my story since Ren is 22) Taya has a good point there. So Maria made the biggest decision of her life….

**Back with the love birds.**

"You think they can talk to Maria?" kyoko asked. "I don't know" Ren answered. "I hope so, I think Maria can understand about you and me" kyoko blushed. "Which reminds me, is our relationship a secret or are we going to reveal it to the world?" "A secret my princess" Ren answered. "You're not in good health. I want you to recover, so you're staying with me for now on." kyoko blushed. "b-but Kuon, I'm fine -" then she realized that she called him by his real name. Ren can only smile. So he stood up and looked at his angel "you can call me what ever makes you comfortable" kyoko smiled. "Ok…Kuon" their lips were an inch away till…"ONEE-SAN!!" Maria came bashing though the door. Kyoko and Ren jumped up. "Maria?!" "Onee-san! I'm so sorry!!" she ran to hug her big sis. Kyoko can only sit on the edge if the bed "sorry for what?" "For being selfish! You and Ren-Sama love each other so much! I want you and Ren-Sama to be happy." Ren scooped up the little girl. "Thank you Maria. That took a lot of courage to do that." Maria smiled happily. She finally did something for her big sis.

**Week later **

"Kuon! Your home!" kyoko ran and hugged her prince. A week passed since kyoko is living with Kuon, and kyoko seems to have her energy back. "I see your feeling better my princess." said Kuon. Kyoko giggled. "Yup! But I don't really want to go home." Kuon kissed kyoko passionately. "I don't want you to leave either" then Kuon carried kyoko bridal style to the living room. "Kuon! Put me down!!" "Sorry sweetheart. But I just don't want to let go of you." kyoko turned beat red. "I have to go back to the kitchen. Your dinner is ready and I have a surprise for you too." Kuon can only nod and put her down. While kyoko is in the kitchen, Kuon decide to watch some TV. Once he turned on the TV, a talk show was already on. "Ladies and gentlemen!" said the hostess. "May I present to you our special guest!" that's when kyoko entered the living room with the food "here Kuon, here's your dinner." then she noticed that her boyfriend is watching TV. The hostess continued on "our second top singer in Japan, Sho Fuwa!"

**Ma300: **ha! A cliffhanger! Man I'm evil!

**Fan: **you're mean!!

**Ma300: **well you have to wait! Cuz the next chapter is going to be fun! And maybe Kyoko's past might come back to haunt her in the next chapter ^^

**Fan: **WRITE IT NOW!!

**Ma300: **yikes! I'll continue!! Sheesh!!! Wat did I do to deserve this kind of punishment?!

**Fans: **5 months without any stories from you!!

**Ma300: **hey in the U.S. there's money problems so my parents have to do a couple of sacrifices!…even if it means the computer T-T and do to that, I snapped a couple of times and missed a lot of good stories on fanfiction and chapters of skip beat manga…..SCREW IT! IM GOING TO READ THE MISSING FANIFICTIONS AND MANGA CHAPTERS! SO ADIOS AMIGOS!! *runs out of the door*

**Fan: **get back here! *chases after her*

*Jramos comes out of nowhere.*

**Jramos: **what did I miss?


	19. piece of the past returns

**Ma300:** well I have bad news for all of you. Jramos is moving to Mexico in a week so he is no longer my beta writer

**Fans: **WHAT?! But he's funny!

**Ma300: **well I know! He's been my friend since the second grade. That was 8 years ago. So I guess I might need a new beta writer *cell phone rings* hello?

**Jramos: **steph! I have someone to replace me!

**Ma300: **really?! Who?!

**Edward: **hi! Remember me?

**Ma300: **NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Chapter 19: piece of the past returns**

"Our second top singer in Japan, Sho Fuwa!" Kuon dropped the remote. He completely forgot about Sho. He slowly turned to see kyoko, who's looking at the idiot calmly. The hostess on the show is interviewing Sho. "So Sho, tell me how's your tour doing?"

"It's actually great!" Sho answered. "It's actually incredible to travel around Japan doing all of these concerts." Kuon kept looking at kyoko. Kyoko sighed. "I completely forgot about that guy. I forgot about his tour too. That explains why everything is so quiet in Tokyo"

Kuon gulped. "You mean you completely forgotten him?!" kyoko looked at Kuon weirdly. "Why would I want to remember him? He's no longer a part of my life. I gave up revenge remember?"

Kuon sighed in relief. "Have you any idea how long I wanted to hear those words?"

kyoko giggled and sat on Kuon's lap. "Sorry I took so long to open my eyes and realized that revenge isn't worth it." then they kiss passionately till they both herd the hostess say. "So, since your number 2 in the music charts, how do you feel about t.A.T.u being number 1?" Sho stiffened a bit as if he didn't know that t.A.T.u is the number one singers. "Er well, I say t.A.T.u are talented but I want to see them face to face. To see if they are good enough as I hear."

Kyoko's eyes narrowed. She takes that as a challenge. But she decided to hear more what Sho has to say. "but I wont be back in Tokyo for a while though. I might have an extension of the tour for about one more month." after Sho said that, kyoko got a phone call from Taya. "Hey Kyoko! Did you see a talk show about Sho?! He won't be coming back to Tokyo for another month! Woohoo!"

"Yea I know, but he also challenged us. But I don't think he knows that its us." then kyoko felt a dark aura. She's still in Kuon's lap and he doesn't look too happy. Kyoko sighed. She's already used to it. "Taya, I have to call you back. Kuon is throwing a fit" and she hanged up. "Kuon, will you calm down? I didn't say I'm going to accept his challenge. And besides." she wrapped her arms around Kuon's neck and looked at him lovingly. "You're my true prince or I should say my fairy prince."

Kuon calmed down. "Your right, I shouldn't let my jealousy get in the way." kyoko kissed Kuon's forehead "that's better. Oh! That reminds me! I have a surprise for you!" kyoko jumped off of Kuon's lap and ran to the kitchen. A minute later kyoko came back with a medium-size, white frosted cake.

"Happy birthday Kuon!" Kuon chuckled "so you did remember." kyoko giggled. "Don't go there Kuon! I thought we were going to leave that behind." (Remember in the manga, kyoko screwed up Kuon's b-day)

Kuon can only shrug. Once kyoko light up the candles. She said. "Make a wish."

"Don't you have to sing happy birthday to me?" Kuon asked.

Kyoko stiffened. "You're kidding right?"

"No I'm not"

"But I haven't sung in a while!"

Kuon pouted. "Aw, at least for birthday." Kyoko sighed in defeat. She took a deep breath and started singing:

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to Kuon

Happy birthday to you

Kuon clapped a little. "See? Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

"Yes it was!" yelled kyoko. "Now blow the candles and make a wish." Kuon just blow the candles in a second. "Wait! You didn't even make a wish" kyoko accused. "But I already have what I wished for." Kuon answered. Curiously, kyoko asked. "And what's that?" Kuon quickly pecked Kyoko's lips. "You of course! After the past two years of holding back my feelings. I finally have what I wished for." kyoko blushed and smiled happily. Kuon had the best birthday in a long time.

**One week later…**

Kyoko is back at work and if every time she sees Kuon; she makes sure that she calls him Ren or her prince. (But mostly her prince when people are not around) t.A.T.u. are already done with their friend or foe video. "alright! that's a rap! People!!" yelled the director. And t.A.T.u. headed back to the LME.

Later back at the LME. Ren and Yashiro-san were done with their work. "So Ren" said Yashiro. "I herd kyoko-Chan is living at your place now"

Ren raised an eyebrow "yea, so?"

"so Ren, since you two are dating and living together, it seems to me, you two act like a married couple."

now Ren sees what Yashiro is talking about it. "Yashiro-san, kyoko and I are already dating, well secretly that is. Now you want me to marry her? Don't you think your being a bit rash?" Yashiro-san shrugged.

"Maybe, but I hope if you do get married with kyoko-Chan, then I hope I get to be your best man." Ren was about to answer till he herd a scream! "Ahhhhh! Some freak is in the storage room!! He has a sword!!!" yelled woman who's running with a couple of cuts on her arms and legs. Everyone ran in a panic even Lory who's helping everyone to get out of the building. Once everyone was out, t.A.T.u just arrived. "Boss what's going on?" asked Taya. "There's a psycho in the building. The police are on their way." then Lory realized something's wrong. "Where's Maria?"

then someone cried. "There's a little girl in the building! Look at the window!" everyone looked up at the second floor window to see Maria looking at them confusingly.

"Maria!" Lory cried. "Maria! Get out of there!" but Maria couldn't hear. Then kyoko ran inside the building. "Kyoko! What are you doing?!" cried Taya. "I'm going to go get Maria! I'll be back." yelled kyoko. Once she entered the building. She ran up the stairs. "Maria! Where are you?! MARIA!!" then kyoko heard a scream. That's when kyoko ran faster. "Maria! Where are you?!"

"Onee-san!" Cried a familiar voice. Maria ran to her big sis. Kyoko hugged the little girl tight. "Maria are you ok?!"

"No! There's a man with a sword! He almost hurt me with it!" that made kyoko mad. But kyoko just carried the little girl and was about to run but a rope came out of nowhere and wrapped around Kyoko's left ankle and pulled her back! Kyoko tripped and fell along with Maria.

Then kyoko turned around to see a yong shi (warrior in Chinese). Kyoko turned back to Maria. "Maria listen to me, you need to get out of here! Hurry!"

"b-but Onee-san…" Maria protested

"Go!" kyoko yelled. Maria ran back down the stairs.

**Back outside. **

"Where's kyoko?!" Ren growled at Taya. "She ran inside the building to get Maria!" Ren ran inside the building. Then he saw Maria running to him. "Ren-Sama!" Ren hugged the startled girl. "Maria where's kyoko?!" Maria started crying. "You have to save her! She's in the second floor with that crazy man!"

"Maria, go outside. I'll get kyoko" and he ran to the second floor leaving Maria running outside to her grandfather.

**With kyoko and the warrior.**

Kyoko is dodging every attack from the warrior. When the warrior swing the sword at kyoko, she jumped very high and tornado kicks him right in the face. "Kyoko!" kyoko turned around to see Ren "Kuon!" kyoko cried. Then the rope attacked her again but this time, it wrapped her around the neck and pulled her back. Kyoko used all her strength to finally break free. Kuon ran to his love. "Are you alright?!" he asked panicky. "'cough!' yea, I'm fine." she replied.

The warrior laughed. "So Linn, you have grown stronger than before." kyoko turned her attention to the warrior. How did he know her other name? "You don't recognize me? Then I'll remind you: kung fu dojo, Kyoto. 14 years ago" that's when Kyoko's memories came back to her:

"_Daddy!" little kyoko cried her father was down and puddles of blood is coming from his body. She ran after the warrior who hurt her daddy. She remembered the black suit, the scar across his right eye. It was the last look she and her brother saw before the warrior used his smoke illusion to escape._

Kyoko's remembers him. He's the man who killed her father. "you." is all kyoko can say. Kuon looked at kyoko confusingly. The ninja snickered. "So you do remember. Well then I guess you also remember the reason of my return?" kyoko remembers alright. Her grandfather already explained it. _"The black panthers feared that in the future, you and your cousins will be stronger and be able to defeat them." _

Kyoko's anger boiled up deep inside her and then the next thing Kuon or the warrior knew, kyoko kicked the warrior right in the stomach and made him go flying 1 foot in the air.

"y-y-you! You monster!!!!" kyoko yelled. The warrior smirked. "Cough-cough! My, what an angry person you are Linn. You're just like your father" Kuon can't believe this is happening "Linn? Kyoko what is this man talking about?" kyoko couldn't even face Kuon. But she took a deep breath. "Kuon, I would love to tell you on what's going on but now," she glared deeply at the warrior. "I need to finish what my father started!" she throw a punch at the warrior, but he dodged it and kicked kyoko on the stomach. "I see you only started on kung fu. But don't worry, I'll be back to finish my mission: killing you and your brother!" then he took out some smoke screen.

Kyoko won't let him get away. "n-no!" and she tried to catch him but it was too late. He was gone.

The police already arrived. "What happened to the crazed man? Is anyone hurt?" one of the policemen asked. "The crazed man escaped and no one is severely hurt" Ren answered. He picked up kyoko and took her out of the building.

Once outside, the reporters were at it and keep asking kyoko and Ren some questions; but they just ignored them and just headed home. Once they were at home kyoko just headed to thebedroom and just sat there on the edge of the bed. Kuon can only sit next to her, thinking of comforting her, or just try to find a way of asking her on what the heck happened between her and the warrior.

Kuon was about to touch her shoulder till kyoko said "I think its time to tell you my secrets." Kuon can only look at her confusingly. Kyoko sighed. "I think I should start when I was 4 years old…"

* * *

Ma300: I would stop here but since I'm being threatened, well, I continue on.

* * *

**At the boss's mansion**

Taya was playing with Maria for a bit to help her forget on what happened earlier today. The president was on the phone with the detectives on the reason the crazed warrior was at his agency. Few moments later the president was finished with his call and headed to the living room where Taya and Maria are playing. "Maria, why don't you go to your room and rest? I think you had a rough day." Maria nodded and went to her room. Once she was gone, Taya asked. "Boss, did you have any information on that lunatic?" the president shook his head. "No, I don't know what he wants but I'm making sure to get more security guards and cameras so that man won't sneak in and harm anyone again.

**With Kuon and kyoko.**

Kuon can't believe Kyoko's story. He's not sure what to believe. Then kyoko showed him her birthmark. "Now you see? That man and many more of them are after me and my family. The reason still remains unknown but if that man knows who I am, then he might find more information on me and he will do anything to get me and my brother"

"But how long have you known this?!" Kuon asked. "A few months. Like I said, my memories are a bit of a blur. But it feels like I'm trapped in some movie!" (More like my story!) Kyoko took another deep breath. "I-I know it's hard to believe, I-it took me time to believe all of it! B-but-"

but she stop because the next thing she knew, she was in Kuon's embrace. "That doesn't change the fact that you're still you." he said. "You're my kyoko and I still love you no matter what. My heart already belongs to you" kyoko silently cried in Kuon's embrace till she fell asleep

**The next morning**

Kyoko woke up in Kuon's embrace. He's sound asleep. Kyoko quietly broke free of Kuon's embrace, grabbed some clean clothes, and headed straight to the bathroom to taker a shower. 5 minutes later, kyoko was out of the shower, with fresh new clothes. Then she noticed that Kuon isn't there. Kyoko walked to the living room until she herd voices. "Ren, I think you and Mogami-kun should go on vacation. Everyone in the LME is having a week off." it was the president. Kyoko hid in the hallways. "Maybe your right. But that all depends on her." Kuon replied.

The president shook his head. "I don't want to be rude or judging Ren, but ever since that girl came back from who knows where, she's been acting very differently. I also noticed her expression after you two came out of the building yesterday. She seemed angry or frustrated. Did something happen in there?"

Kuon and kyoko stiffened. '_He won't tell would he?' _kyoko held her breath until Kuon answered. "That lunatic attacked kyoko, but she was able to defend herself till I got there. He just vanished after that." kyoko sighed in relief. She knew she could count on her boyfriend.

"Well if that's what happened, then I won't ask you anymore. However, talk to her Ren. She might be traumatized after what happened yesterday." and the president walked out of the door. Kuon sighed_. 'She has been traumatized all her life.' _seconds after, Kuon headed to his room to check on kyoko.

However, he stopped at the hallway to see kyoko leaning on the wall with her head down. Kuon ran to her "kyoko?!"

"He's right." kyoko whispered.

"What?"

"He's right. I am different. I'm not the same kyoko everyone knew. I've been traumatized most of my life. After yesterday, well I just don't know what to do anymore." kyoko felt helpless, weak, and alone. Kuon used his index finger to lift Kyoko's chin up.

Their eyes met. "Kyoko." Kuon whispered. "Kyoko, you're not alone at this. I will be honest, you did change after your return from Hong Kong, but when I looked deep into your eyes, I know you're still the old kyoko everyone knew. You're still my kyoko no matter what happens. Don't push me away please." Kyoko's eyes where filled with tears. She felt like she was forgiven. She felt like she didn't do anything wrong. Many times before, she felt like she has no reason to be living.

But now, she realizes that she does have a reason of living: Kuon, her prince. "I won't push you away." and they both kiss passionately.

**Few days later**

Kyoko headed to Ryuji's apartment. She needs to talk to him. Once she ringed the doorbell and Ryuji appeared. "Hey Kyo, (kyoko 4 short) come in." once she entered, she noticed his place is spotless, big too, but not as big as Kuon's palace. "So Kyo, I herd what happened. If it's him then that means the other members of the black panthers are already after the members of the white tigers."

"Huh? White tigers?" kyoko repeated. "Oh yeah. Since I'm pretty sure yeye (grandfather) already told about the war between us and the black panthers. In the ancient times, our ancestors were known as the white tigers, since the white tiger is part of the Chinese mythology, king of the beast really"

"Then our ancestors had the birthmark?" said kyoko.

"Well that what it says in the ancient scrolls. But Shang is the one with the information. He's researching on our history." answered Ryuji. Then his cell phone ring. "hello? Jairo?! Since when do you call me?! ok sorry, no jokes! Now tell me what up?" few moments later, Ryuji turned pale.

Then he stuttered. "n-no! a-are you sure?! But kyoko is here! Kyoko, as in Linn! Y-yeah I'll tell her. H-however its not going to be easy. Ok bye." once Ryuji hanged up. Kyoko asked worriedly. "what happened?! Did the black panthers attacked him too?!" Ryuji nodded. "but that's not all. Um, I don't know how to put this but Ang was attacked in the forest while he was hiking with Jairo and some of the other classmates. Ang and a member of the black panthers ended up fighting on an unstable bridge. They both ended up falling into the river-"

then Ryuji gulped before saying the last part. "there were sharp rocks in the bottom"

kyoko cried. "no! please don't tell me that nii-san is dead!" Ryuji hugged kyoko. "Jairo doesn't know yet, he's still searching. But he did say one thing. "and what's that?" kyoko smiffed. "we need to go back to Hong Kong immediately"

* * *

Ma300: ha! I'm evil! Now I'm giving a threat to u guys! If I don't get enough comments by Tuesday, then no new chapter!! Get it?!

Fans: got it.

Ma300: good! oh and if anyone knows how to say a warrior who kills for profit or for fun instead of honor in chinese, then let me know! So see ya!


	20. let the war begin!

Ma300: heheh looks like Kyoko's adventure starts here!

Jramos: this is going to be fun

Ma300: yup! And the cliffhangers were fun also! And I like to thank stargate-luver for the words!! Now let's continue

**Chapter 20: let the war begin!**

"What?!"

Ryuji nodded. "I'm sorry cousin but, we have to go back. We can't risk other people's lives because of our problems." Ryuji's right, Kyoko had to admit that. Maria was almost hurt because of her. The sha shou wanted to kill her at all cost. Even if it means killing innocent people to do so. Kyoko sighed "your right, when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow" Ryuji answered. Looks like Kyoko going to have a long talk with Kuon later today.

**At the end of the day.**

Kuon and kyoko are having dinner at _their_ home (even though in a way, she living with Taya. which Kuon and she are fighting over). Kuon couldn't stand the silence. "Kyoko, what's wrong?" kyoko took a deep breath before answering "I-I have to go back to Hong Kong tomorrow." Kuon almost choked on his food "w-what?!"

"I have to Kuon! Maria was almost hurt because of me and they already took my brother too!!!" Kuon turned pale. "w-what do mean they took your brother?"

Kyoko took a very deep breath. "I received news from my cousin Jairo from Hong Kong. A member of the black panthers attacked my brother. There's no news from him."

"But how long are you going to be gone?" Kuon asked. "I don't know" kyoko answered. Kyoko quickly got up and left to pack. Kuon can only follow her. "Kyoko-"

"Don't try to stop me! I'm going and that's that!!" kyoko continued packing her things.

Kuon grabbed her wrist. "Why?! Why do you have to go?!"

"Why? WHY?! Don't you get it?!" Kyoko snapped. "My life has been nothing but a lie!! I'm tired of acting like nothings happened. If I want to continue my life, then the only way to do that is to face those disgraced warriors and end this stupid war once and for all!!" kyoko finished packing and took it to the guest bedroom.

Kuon followed her but ended up having his face being slammed from the door. Kyoko cried on her bed. She can't have a normal life like everyone else. She feels like she's out of place. She continued crying till she fell asleep.

**Kuon's POV**

I really blew it, didn't I? I just don't want kyoko to get hurt. I love her with all my heart. I herd kyoko crying in the guest bedroom.

It tears me apart! Then there was silence a few minutes later, I was able to unlock the door and see my angel sound asleep.

I lay right next to her and wrapped her in my arms. I fell asleep afterwards.

**Next day.**

Kuon woke up to see that kyoko wasn't by his side. So he quickly change, headed to his car, and drove straight to the airport.

**At the airport.**

Kyoko was pacing back and forth. Ryuji tried to calm her down. "Kyoko, calm down."

"Calm down?! How can I since I practically left my boyfriend behind?!" Ryuji smirked. "Well there's a bright side, when we get to Hong Kong, I get to tell our family that you have a boyfriend!"

kyoko blushed. "You do that and I'll kill you!!"

Ryuji laughed. "Now there's the kyoko I know!"

"Kyoko!" kyoko turned around to see Kuon who's breathing hard like he ran and luckily remembers to wear a cap for disguise. "What are you doing here?!" kyoko yelled. Kuon then pulled her into a passionate kiss. Once he broke the kiss, he said. "What? And not get a good bye kiss from you?" kyoko blushed and said. "Sorry, I just don't want to say goodbye to you. It feels like we'll never see each other again." Kuon hugged kyoko tight. "Don't ever say that! If our love is strong than you know we'll see each other again"

Kyoko broke the hug and took off her jade necklace. "If that's true then here." she gently grabbed Kuon's hand and gently placed her necklace on his palm; she closed Kuon's hand. "I think I'm going to lose it in Hong Kong, so I'm leaving it in your hands."

Kuon's mouth dropped. "k-kyo-"

"My father was supposed to give it to me when I turned eighteen, but he never did. So it's very special to me that I'm willing to let you keep it till I come back, can you do that?" Kuon slowly nodded. "Yeah, I'll keep it safe."

"Kyoko! Its time to go!!" Ryuji called out. Kyoko turned to leave but stopped at a few steps. She turned back and ran to Kuon and kissed him passionately as if it was going to be the last one of their lives.

Once she broke free, she whispered. "I love you." Kuon hugged her tight. "I love you too." they broke from their hug and kyoko headed to the plane.

Once the plane headed off, Kuon can only watch from the window, holding the necklace to his heart, and whispered.

"Come back safe"

**3 hours later in Hong Kong.**

"Ryuji, do we have to go through the forest like before?" Linn asked. (She's back as Linn) "Yup! Sorry Biao Mei" (younger female cousin I think) Linn sighed and followed Ryuji through he forest, up the hill and finally made it to the dojo. "/we're back!!/" all the cousins came running. "/wow, déjà vu? /" Linn weakly smiled. Few minutes after their little reunion, Linn asked Jairo. "/any news on Ang?!/" Jairo shook his head sadly. "/ No, I'm sorry Linn. /" Linn could've cried by now but she had enough crying, time to finish this war once and for all.

"/then let's train. I have a feeling the panthers will attack soon./" they all headed to the dojo to train.

Meanwhile somewhere far from the Mogami dojo, another dojo; ninjas, with black ninja suits and has a paw with three scratch marks on it on the back of the clothing, were training. Then inside the dojo, there's some sort of meeting. "/sir! I eliminated one of the white tiger members! /" said a ninja. Then out of the shadows appeared a man with the scar across his eye, Natsumi's killer. "/excellent! Now, to eliminate the rest of the tigers./"

"/but sir! How? We don't know their location! /" said another ninja. Everyone started talking all at once till the killer silenced them. "/no, we don't know their 'exact' location but its somewhere in this forest. Each of you must eliminate the tigers one at a time. You are all assigned to them. /" everyone nodded in agreement. Then another ninja came into the meeting and bowed to his master.

"/master, I received news that Linn and Ryuji are here in china! /" (wow! How news spread!) The sha shou's eyes widen in amusement. "/so little Linn returns to her home. Good! Leave her to me; I have a score to settle with her! /" then he looked down and opened a folder, carrying the pictures of the Mogami family. Ang's picture is scratched like a panther did it. Then the killer took out Linn's picture. "/soon, you will end up like your father/"

**Back at the dojo **

Linn is training her butt off!! Which is scaring couple of the guys "I can sense her dark aura again." whispered Manukato. Everyone sweat dropped. "I guess she's taking Ang's death pretty hard." said Lee. "I never said he's dead Lee!!" yelled Jairo. "Enough you two! Linn will hear us!" hissed Shang.

"Don't bother, I already herd you guys" said Linn, while passing by her cousins. Everyone slapped Jairo, Lee and Shang on the back of their heads.

"I see everyone's here." everyone stopped what there doing and turned to face yeye. "Linn noticed that her grandfather had a grim expression before continuing talking. "I was afraid this day would come, but I never thought it was going to be early. I'm afraid the panthers are going to use the same tactics they used on my sons. All of you must stay together and work as one! If you end up alone then you're finished!!"

"Yes shifu!" they all answered. Linn then left to do her training. While Linn is kicking a punching bag, someone is watching her; it eyes carefully watching its prey. It's waiting for the right moment to attack. Linn sense something was wrong. She looked around and saw nothing. But then, the next thing she new, she herd a 'roar' and was tumbled to the ground. Then she laughed her head off when a familiar white tiger is licking her face. "QUANG HU!!!" Linn cried and hugged her pet tiger.

"oh Quang Hu! I have so much to tell you! I'm number one singer with Taya of course and now I have a boyfriend….." then it hit her. _'Kuon, what are you doing right now?'_

Back in Japan

"WHAT?! SHE'S GONE AGAIN!?!" Kanae and Taya are screaming at Ren's face. Ren sweat dropped. "yes, she had a…family emergency."

"what family?! According to dad, the only family she talked about is her mom!!" Taya spat.

"yes…well she just said she had a family emergency."

"your hiding something Tsuruga! and me and Taya are going to find out!" threatened Kanae.

Ren can only sigh. '_I hope your ok Kyoko…'_

**Back in the dojo.**

It was already sundown everyone was quiet. Till Manu said: "I sense a darkness somewhere in this forest"

"then they're coming?" asked Akira. "then its starting" said grandfather. Then Linn appeared with Quang Hu.

_This is it….._

"are you nervous Linn?" asked Shang

_This is my first battle…_

"a little" Linn answered.

_And probably for the rest of the tigers…_

"I cant believe this is it!" said Lee

_This is probably the last battle too…_

"Yeah" weakly answered Ryuji. Then Manu cried "the darkness is near!"

_Now its time.._

The sun is slowly going down and everyone have their weapons for battle.

_Let the war begin….._

_

* * *

_

Ma300: ha! At last! its short I know! My bad but here's a sneak peek!

_It was raining in the forest. the thunder was so loud that you cant hear anything around you except that Linn was running for her life. She was alone now. Her and the killer. She was running…running! She lost her sword somewhere. Now the only weapon she has is her martial arts. She stopped and turn back and fight like a warrior she is! The killer started to attack. Linn dodge his kick and tried to kick him back. But it failed. Then she was punched in the stomach! She flew to the ground in pain. _

_Then the sha shou(killer) smirked. "prepare to be with your father and brother Linn!" he took out his sword already sharpened. Linn tried to get up but failed. Then lighting struck just as the sha shou raised his sword……_


	21. white tigers vs black panthers

Ma300: b4 we start here's wat I got 2 say: JRAMOS IS NO LONGER MY BETA WRITER!!

Fans: WAT?!?!

Ma300: that jerk ruined my you tube account and deleted all my 63 vids I worked hard on!!…oh my new account will be available soon. So on w/the story.

* * *

**chapter 21: white tigers vs black panthers**

_It was raining in the forest. the thunder was so loud that you cant hear anything around you except that Linn was running for her life. She was alone now. Her and the killer. She was running….running! She lost her sword somewhere. Now the only weapon she has is her martial arts. She stopped and turn back and fight like a warrior she is! The killer started to attack. Linn dodge his kick and tried to kick him back. But it failed. Then she was punched in the stomach! She flew to the ground in pain. Then the Sha Shou(killer) smirked. "prepare to be with your father and brother, Linn!" he took out his sword, already sharpened. Linn tried to get up but failed. Then lighting struck just as the sha Shou raised his sword… "KUON HELP ME!"_

"KYOKO!" Kuon woke up screaming. He was sweating. It was already a week and a half and no news from Kyoko. His hands were shaking of the image of Kyoko on the ground, defenseless and in fear; that monster.. Ready to strike and….

Kuon buried his face in his hands. If Kyoko dies then he might as well kill himself. Kyoko is the only reason why he's living.

**Back in Hong Kong.**

Linn is hiding in the bushes with Quang Hu. She was breathing hard. Unfortunately, she and the other tigers cant go back to the dojo if they do then one of the panthers might discover their location and attack! So the tigers are temporary living in the cave that Linn and Jairo explored a few months back. Linn sighed. "sheesh, they don't quit, do they Quang Hu?" Quang Hu can only nod. So far they knocked out a couple of the black panthers, but Kyoko wants the head leader.

That man did so much damage in Kyoko's life and she wants vengeance! Kyoko and Quang Hu quietly headed back to the falls, where her family are waiting for her.

"hey Linn" greeted Akira "any news on the enemies?"

Linn shook her head "no but there looking for us that's for sure"

Manu sighed. "what else is new?"

"nothing really. I just want to end this and go home." few moments of silence later, Shang then blurted out. "hey Linn, what happened to your necklace that ye-ye gave you?"

Linn flinched and sweat dropped. "um..well..you see, I was afraid of loosing it so-"

"she gave it to her boyfriend for safe keeping" Ryuji finished.

"RYUJI!" Linn flushed in embarrassment. "boyfriend?!?" the others shouted. Then they asked a lot of questions.

"what's his name?"

"how old is he?"

"what's his career?"

"what's he like?"

"How long have you been with him?"

Linn then silenced them.

"OK! Since my beloved-big-mouthed-cousin of mine spilled everything out. Here's the whole story.." Linn tells her cousin about Ren being a famous actor in Japan and that she's an actress, but she cut the whole 'Kuon' identity out.

Everyone was a bit surprised at Linn. Then it hit Linn! She wanted to ask her cousins about their lives. "hey I was wondering what do you guys do besides the whole ninjas thing?" Shang was the first to reply. "well I'm an archeologist. I study the history of china. Even our family history."

"and I'm an actor myself!" said lee. "well I'm a stunt double that is. But I still make money out of it." then Linn turn to Mankato and Akira. "Manu what do you do for a living?"

"I'm actually a cop like Akira." he answered. Linn forgotten that Akira was a police officer. "since when?"

"pretty much after you came along. It was hard at first due to my long hair and scar but now thanks to you, I'm pretty popular with the ladies" Manu winked. Akira rolled his eyes "if only I was like you but I'm a bit of a coward. Especially women!" Linn giggled.

"don't worry! You'll find that special person one day. It might take a while but trust me, it'll be worth it!" Akira smiled. "thanks" then Yao and Yaniel interrupted the moment. "were both singers! We have a group called f4

(um sorry! I don't own that group and they do exist! In fact jerry Yan, who's to play Ren in the skip beat drama is in it!) "you're in showbiz too?!?!" Linn half yelled. "yup!" the twins proudly replied in unison.

Linn sweat dropped. "ok…um Jairo?" what about you?"

"oh I'm studying as a doctor." Linn smiled and said. "and as for Ryuji, his my guitarist in Taya's and mine's group called tatu." everyone's mouths dropped. "Ryuji your guitarist?!?!" Jairo half yelled. "yup! He used to work with the jerk that broken my heart, but he fired him so I ask the president to let Ryuji play with me and Taya so he agreed and you know the rest." then suddenly they herd a bang!

"there here! Get in your positions!" yelled ye-ye. (he was hiding in the corner, just to spy on his grandchildren.)

everyone grabbed there weapons, ran out and went face to face with the enemies. "/attack!/" yelled one of the panthers. It was an ultimate battle (unfortunately ii cant write it cuz 1) I suck at describing stuff and 2)I think its too violent so lets go to Ren!)

**Back in Tokyo**

Yashiro-san is starting to worry. Ren hasn't eat and sleep well in the past week._ 'this is getting serious! Could it be he's worried about kyoko-chan?_' meanwhile in Ren's dressing room, Ren is holding Kyoko's necklace. "Kyoko, where are you? Are you alright? Are you coming back?" sadly Ren's nightmares are still continuing to haunt him. He's not sure if it's a premonition. _'if kyoko dies then ill die with her….'_

**Back at hong kong.**

Linn was battling against one of the black panthers. So far none in her family is hurt but Linn cant be curtain. Once she knocked out one of the panthers, she faced the head leader himself. "/hello little Linn/" Linn growled and attack! But missed the leader ran off into the deeper forest. Linn followed till they were both close to the end of a cliff. The ninja sneered. "/its over Linn. give up and join your family./"

"/I'll never surrender to you!/" Linn cried. And so the battle was on. While Linn was in her personal battle, something or someone, not too far from the water fall sight; was limping and breathing heavily. _'must….find…..Mei….' _meanwhileLinn's sword fell over the cliff and the sha shou took his opportunity to strike! He swing his sword but Linn duck and kicked the sword out of the sha shou's hands! (getting intense huh?)

then they battle with their kung fu! But it didn't last long. Linn was kicked in the stomach and rolled off the cliff and fall to her death! (ha made u look!) but she was hanging on to the end of the cliff and somehow she damaged her left wrist during the fight. the sha shou snickered and found his sword. Linn started to panic. There's no way out. She's looking down and saw the sharp rocks pointing directly at her. When she look up, she saw the sha shou, the man who killed her father and brother; and now, the man who's going to kill her, is raising his sword and ready to strike.

"/goodbye Linn, tell your father and brother I said hello/" then a strike of lighting came and strike the sha shou and he screamed in pain! He then fell to the edge of the cliff where the sharp rocks are waiting for him. Liin couldn't bare to look so she tried to climb back up but with her left arm damaged, there's no way she can make it. So there's one thing to do "/somebody help me! Hurry!! HELP!!/"

her grip is slipping and she fees that its over. _"I'm sorry father, I'm sorry Ang, I'm sorry my family, I'm sorry my friends, But I'm really sorry Kuon…."_

**Four days later in Tokyo….**

Ren is already home and he's very tired. He took a quick shower and headed to bed. Even though he wont sleep. His fears of having that nightmare of Kyoko getting killed. _"I need to stop dreaming of Kyoko dying!! I need to have hope of her returning back to me"_ then with out knowing, he fell asleep, having a dream instead of a nightmare.

Few hours later he woke up by the scent of flowers. Kuon opened his eyes and tried to get up, but he felt like something or someone wrapping their arms around him 'what in the world?' he tried to get to his lamp to turn on the light but was stopped by a hand. "I'm glad your awake, I missed you so much Kuon" Kuon recognized the voice right away. "k-kyoko? How did you-" he was cut of when kyoko gave him a passionate kiss.

* * *

Ma300: IM SOOO SORRY!! I was so distracted by watching anime that I forgot about this story!! So this is the best I can do and ill make it up to u I promise! So about me and jramos, we talked and we r kinda friends again but I still kinda lost faith in him so it will take time. So thanks 4 waiting and review!


	22. idiot number 1 returns

Previously: _"I'm glad your awake. I missed you so much Kuon" Kuon recognized the voice right away. "k-kyoko? How did you-" he was cut off when Kyoko gave him a passionate kiss._

**Chapter 22: idiot number 1 returns**

Kuon woke up early in the morning. He groaned because the whole Kyoko by his side was only a dream. But he was at the same time, glad that it wasn't another nightmare. He was about to fall asleep when he smelled wild flowers on his pillow. "what the?" then he jumped up and ran to the living room but stopped when he herd a voice. "um yes, Yashiro-san. I know, its my fault. I was with my family- what? He wasn't eating properly either?!?" Kuon right away recognized that voice. It was Kyoko.

"don't worry Yashiro-san, I'll handle him. Yes, thank you. bye." and Kyoko hanged up. She sighed and decided to cook breakfast for Kuon and give him the scolding of a lifetime! But she jumped when Kuon hugged her from behind. He buried his face behind the back of her head and inhaled her scent of wild flowers. He sighed. "Kyoko….my Kyoko" Kyoko stood still for a while. Then she turned and face her prince.

**Kyoko's pov **

When I turned to face Kuon, he had that worried look on his face. I have to admit that it is kind of cute. I cupped his face with both of my hands. Then I tippied toed and I kiss him.

**Kuon's pov**

I beg for it not to be a dream. I beg that that Kyoko is really here with me. Then without knowing, she kissed me passionately. Its her! Its really her!! I broke the kiss and ask: "kyoko? Is it really you?"

she gave me the 'are you insane?' look. Then she wrapped her arms around my neck and said. "yes my prince. I'm here with you, its over now." I hugged my princess tight and whispered how much I love her. Then I noticed her left arm is bandaged up. I gently grabbed her arm to see it closely.

**Kyoko's pov.**

Its over now and I'm in the arms of my prince. But then he gently grabbed my damaged arm. I completely forgotten about that. "what happened?" he asked. What on earth am I going to tell him…

**Normal pov**

Kyoko sighed and led Kuon to the living and they both on the couch. Once they sat down, Kyoko looked away from Kuon, trying to figure out on how to explain her story. "Kyoko?" Kuon is starting to get a bit impatient, Kyoko took a deep breath before answering.

"well it all started four days ago…."

_Flashback_

_Linn was holding on but her hand is slipping off the edge. She closed her eyes, awaiting for her death. then someone grabbed her wrist. Linn opened her eyes and looked up to see Ang, her brother. Once Ang pulled her up, Linn quickly hugged him, only to received a groan of pain from him. She let go and looked at him. "you're alive!" Ang tried to smile "yea. In pain, but alive." Linn check Ang's body to see any damage. "I think you broke one of your ribs. We need to head back! Once they headed back to the water fall, they realized no one's left except the Mogami family. "what happened." Linn asked. Akira was the one to answer._

"_we don't know exactly, we were fighting against the panthers and then lighting struck and the last thing we knew, they were gone!" Ang and Linn looked at each other and then back to white tigers. then Ye-ye said "then the legend might be true" Linn looked at her grandfather curiously "legend?" _

"_yes some how the black panthers created some sort of spell or curse that if the leader dies then the whole clan dies." Then the family finally noticed Ang. "Ang! You're alive" Ang grunted. "I'm in pain, but alive" they all headed back to the dojo, hoping that the nightmare is over…._

_End of flashback_

Kuon couldn't believe it. "so your brother's alive? And that the war is over?" Kyoko happily nodded "yup! It finally over but its strange that they all disappeared after their leader was killed. Maybe my grandfather is right about the legend." Kuon gathered Kyoko in his arms "all that matters that you're here" Kyoko giggled and buried her face into his chest, smelling his sweet scent.

Then suddenly she remembered something. She broke his embrace and looked deeply into his eyes. Then, without warning, she use her two fingers and hit Kuon on the forehead! "ow! What was that for?!"

"that's for not eating!" then she hit him with her two fingers again.

"and that's for not sleeping either! You baka! How can you risk your health?! I leave you alone and then you don't keep track on your health!?" she kept rambling on and Kuon couldn't help but to chuckle_ 'sheesh, she hasn't changed a bit! she acting more like a mother than a girlfriend. But I guess that's what I love about her…' _

"what are you laughing at?!" asked a very annoyed Kyoko. That made Kuon laugh harder. "I cant help it! You look so cute when your angry!" Kyoko pouted which made Kuon laugh his heart out! Kyoko didn't kill him though. She's just glad that he's in a happy mood.

**Few days later**

"KYOKO!" Taya an Kanae ran to their best friend. Kyoko can only laugh. Then Taya and Kanae glared at her "what's your excuse this time?!"

"I told you! I had a family emergency! I'm sorry!" Taya and Kanae sighed. "fine! But can ya warn us next time?!" Kyoko giggled. Its nice to see her best friends again.

**Meanwhile at queen records**

Shoko was in Sho's dressing room calling for Sho. "Sho? We need you to get ready for your PV." Sho Fuwa was laying on the couch watching TV as usual. Sho came back to Tokyo two days ago and when he heard that Ryuji came back to Japan, he went ballistic! He wanted to find Ryuji and force him to tell him what did he and Kyoko did when they disappeared a year back. But there was no luck. Sho grunted. Director Asami entered the room and noticed Sho's attitude. Asami whispered to Shoko "what's with him?"

"he's hunting Ryuji down for information on Kyoko." Asami now officially knows that Sho is in love with Kyoko. Then and idea hit her. "why don't we get Kyoko to be in Sho's next PV?" both Sho and Shoko quickly turned to Asami.

"Asami-san, are you saying you know where Kyoko is?" Asami was surprised that they didn't know. "Kyoko came back to Tokyo a few months back. From what I heard she changed a lot!" Sho was speechless _'I don't believe it! She's back?! Grrr…how dare she runaway with that bastard!'_ then sho imagined Kyoko and Ryuji holding hands and skipping through the park like dopy couple "grrr…Asami! Get her in my PV now!"

Asami did what she was told and dialed Sawara's office, but then an idea hit her!

_'hmm I should also ask for Tsuruga Ren to be in the PV also…'_

**Back at the LME**

Kyoko and Kuon have been busy for the past few days without seeing or hearing each other. To be honest, its rather annoying. So Kyoko and Taya finished their music video and Interview. While Ren was in a middle of a photo shoot. Then Yashiro got a phone call from queen records asking ren to be in Sho's PV Yashiro knew ren wont except so he was going to decline till they said that Kyoko would also be the PV, even though she didn't really receive news. As if doing a favor, Yashiro accepted, since he could tell that Ren misses Kyoko and this might show sho that Kyoko no longer belongs to him! And once ren herd about the PV, he said "Yashiro-san, I don't want anything to do with _that guy_"

"oh but Ren, Kyoko is going to be in it too!" Ren was happy, angry, and confused at the same time. 'why on earth would she accept?!' so later at queen records, Ren and Yashiro. arrived. Yashiro left to inform the director that they arrived. While heading to the meeting room, Ren herd a familiar voice. "yo! Tsuruga!" Ren put on his gentlemen's smile. "Fuwa-san, nice to see you"

"don't give me that crap! I still don't know why you're in my PV but I'll make sure that once Kyoko comes, I'll win her back!" Ren couldn't help but smirk. "is that so? We'll just see about that" and he walked away..

**Meanwhile**

Taya and Kyoko were having lunch till Kyoko got a phone call from Sawara-san "hello Sawara-san! Is there anything I can do for you?"

"ah yes, there's a request for you to be part of Fuwa Sho's PV and-"

"denied" Kyoko quickly responded. "but it's a new role! And Tsuruga-san is going to be in it!" Kyoko almost dropped the phone by hearing Ren's name _'why on earth would Kuon do sho-baka's PV?'_

"fine, I'll do it"

"excellent! I'll inform the director!" once he hanged up, Kyoko grabbed her purse and asked Taya. "hey Taya, can you give me a ride to queen records?"

"yeah sure, you have a job offer?" Kyoko nodded in reply. While heading to queen records, Kyoko asked Taya. "hey, since when do you drive?"

"oh while you were gone a year ago, me and Kuon went to America and visited our parents. while that time, I asked Kuon to teach me how to drive…."

_Flashback_

"_TAYA! STOP!" Taya pushed the breaks. "um how was that?" Kuon was taking deep breaths before answering "you need a lot of work. Try again and this time don't floor it!" _

"_ok I'll try" but she didn't, she floored it anyways and you can hear Kuon yelling "TAAAAYAAAAAA!!"…._

_End of flashback…_

Kyoko burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHA! Poor Kuon!" taya blushed. "hey! Its not my fault! I cant help it!" then they finally made it to queens records

**Meanwhile in the meeting room…**

Sho was starting to get impatient. "grrr…what's taking her so long?!"

"she just received news Sho! It will take a while for her to come." then the door opened to reveal Kyoko. She bowed to the director.

"I'm sorry that I'm late"

**Sho's POV**

What the? that's Kyoko?! Whoa! She's even sexier than before! That half buttoned shirt showing her black shirt shows more of her curves. Now I really regretted dumping her.

**Ren's POV**

I see MY girlfriend in the doorway its been days with out seeing her! I also see that bastard drooling all over her. I just want to grab her and kiss her in front of everyone! But our relationship is a secret so I cant do that.

**Normal.**

Kyoko sat next to Ren and without anyone except ren noticing, she winked at him. Then the director explained the PV (a/n: warning bad summary)

"you see this PV is going to be about two childhood friends boy and a girl playing near the river and one day, they promised that once they meet again, they would always be together. 12 years later, they meet again and declared their love for each other." Kyoko and Kuon had a 'déjà vu' feeling. Director Asami continued. "we already did the first part of the PV. that's when you guys come in, Kyoko-Chan, Tsuruga-san."

Sho's mouth dropped open. "so your saying they are going to play as the childhood friends?!" Asami nodded.

"that's correct Sho. They look exactly like the children so it makes since for them to play those parts." Sho growled but kept his mouth shut. So Kyoko and Ren got into their dressing room. Kyoko was so excited doing this with her boyfriend.

While Ren was just as happy and glad that she's not doing it with Sho. While Ren was changing to his costume, he realized he was still wearing Kyoko's necklace. _'oh I forgot to give it to her. Better give it back' _once he got out, he was wearing a half buttoned up shirt revealing his bare chest and half of his bangs covered his right eye while the other was pulled back. Then Kyoko came out with a knee length white dress, wearing pink lip gloss and her black hair is down. Ren wanted to kiss her but instead he walked up to her, and whispered to her ear

"you look like an angel my princess" Kyoko blushed deep red. But Sho ruined the moment. "yo! Will you to act like professionals?! I didn't want a show off pretty boy and a plain and boring girl in my PV!" Kyoko was able to control her anger.

She wasn't mad about being called plain and boring, she was mad that Sho insulted Ren. But guess who decided to see Sho? "SHO-CHAN!" yup, that's right, poochi.

"what are you doing here poochi?!"

"you're mean Sho-Chan~! I missed you soooo much!" Ren smirked. "well Kyoko, lets not disturb the couple." Kyoko nodded and they headed to the director. When the director noticed them, she thought.

_'they do look like a couple.'_ "um alright! I'm sorry for the wait but thee seems to be a problem with the script. Somehow the ending didn't seem to feel right, I want a little more emotion to it." that's when Ren had an idea. "director, if you don't mind in the last scene why don't me and Kyoko just do it our way?" Asami was a bit shocked at the suggestion but said. "well if you can do better then go ahead" Kyoko and Ren are on the set, ready to do the scene. Director yelled." ready…ACTION!"

* * *

Kyoko walked near the river, remembering her childhood. She closed her eyes and hoped that her prince will come for her. But when she opened her eyes, nothing. Her face saddened but it quickly disappeared when she heard foot steps. She turned around and saw ren.

Ren smiled at her and said to her "long time no see" Kyoko gasped and tears started forming in her eyes. She ran to him and embraced him. He hold her tight, never wanted to let go….he had to sooner or later. Once he broke the hug, he took out something form his pocket. It was Kyoko's jade necklace. Kyoko gasped., which made ren smile even wider. Then he put it on for her. Then Kyoko's eye's sparkled like they did when she was a child. Then she showed a heavenly smile.

* * *

"and…CUT!" yelled the director. "that was perfect you two!! Now that's settled! You guys can change back" Ren and Kyoko bowed and headed to their dressing rooms.

10 minutes later, Kyoko was finished early so she decided to wait for her boyfriend. While waiting, she saw poochi trying to get Sho's attention…again.

"Sho-Chan~ you haven't eaten yet right? Here!" she took out a bento. "I woke up extra early this morning just to make it for you!" Kyoko felt a strange feeling in her pit of her stomach. Sho was about to protest, but he noticed Kyoko. He smirked and said seductively to poochi. "I'll eat it but only if you feed it to me"

Mimori squealed with delight. Kyoko felt another feeling in the pit of her stomach. But it was one when Ren showed up. "sorry I took so long. Ready to go?" Kyoko smiled happily "yes-"

"KYAA! I'm feeding Sho-Chan! Sho-Chan is so cool" Sho is acting cool and also stole a glance at Kyoko. Sho smirked and continued flirting with poochi. Mimori giggled. "Sho-Chan is a hundred times better then Tsuruga Ren!" Kyoko couldn't take it anymore!

"that's it! I had enough of this!!" she walked up to the couple, completely forgetting about Ren. Sho is look at her questionably. He stand up and asked. "something wrong Kyoko?"

"Sho, when I saw poochi looking at you lovingly, it made me realized how…"

To be continued…..

* * *

Ma300:hahahah! Ok first off thanks 4 being patient! And second…TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!

Fans: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Ma300: thanks! Now I already started the next chapter but I'm not sure if it'll be ready soon… so review or else!!


	23. hizuri renion and the kiss

Ma300: over 100 reviews?!?! Woohoo!!! *goes up stage to get her trophy* I like to thank all my fans who supported me! And the characters of skip beat I can never live without! Now on to the story!

_Previously_

_Sho, when I saw poochi looking at you lovingly, it made me realized how…"_

**Now**

**Chapter 23: Hizuri reunion and the kiss**

**Sho's pov**

Yes! She going to say it! She going to say _'how much I truly love you!' _in your face Tsuruga Ren!

**Ren's pov**

Please Kyoko! don't say that you love him! Please don't go with him!! What happened to us?

**Memori's pov**

I cant believe she's confessing to sho-chan! But I know sho-chan wont go back with her! There's no way!!!

**Normal pov**

Kyoko stares at him hard. "how…stupid I was when I was with you!" Sho and Ren freeze up for a second untill Kyoko continued on "Mimori is a lot like me back when I was with you!! I cant believe how naive and stupid I was! Wasting my time with you! You're not even worth getting revenge on!" then she turned on her heel and left, making Ren follow her.

Yashiro was already in the parking lot, waiting for the couple. But once he saw them, well the atmosphere was odd. When they took Yashiro home and headed back to 'their' home, kuon couldn't help but ask. "Kyoko, when you told Fuwa that, did you mean it?" Kyoko looked at him as if he was crazy "of course I mean it! I realized how much different I am now then I was when I was with him! he was just holding me back." Kuon sighed in relief. "I honestly thought you were jealous of Fuwa" kyoko kissed him passionately. when her lips parted slightly away from Kuon's, she whispered. "you're a real baka for even thinking that"

Kuon smirked "I cant help it. You're attracting too many bastards."

"oh someone's jealous"

Kuon chuckled at that. So he scooped up his love bridal style and headed straight to bed. (ma300: *slaps the fans on the back of the heads* QUIT THINKING LIKE THAT U PERVERTS!)

Meanwhile on the other side of Tokyo, inside a hotel room, Well in a black coffin. Beagle tried to sleep but failed. He got out of bed, er, I mean coffin and headed straight to the living room. He's been thinking about Kyoko for a long time. It annoys him that he cant sense her dark aura. As if she disappeared from the face of the earth. Reino tried again and see if Kyoko's dark aura appears. Few minutes later, he groaned. "nothing, absolutely nothing." he sighed and gave up. But he will find Kyoko soon….

**Meanwhile in the Tokyo airport…**

"ah~ well its night time but we're finally here!" exclaimed no other than the famous kuu Hizuri! Then a lovely women in her 40's stepped out of the airplane. "honey! Are you sure it's a good idea to surprise our children?"

"of course my dear! We just need to lay low about it! And besides, didn't you say you wanted to meet Kyoko?" Julie playfully slapped kuu's arm "of course I want to meet her! I'm dying to know what she's like!!" kuu smiled at his wife and kissed her on the cheek "you'll see her soon enough"

**Next day**

Kyoko was awaken by the sunlight. She tried to get out of bed but failed due to Kuon, who's refusing to let go of her. Kyoko groaned. _'this is the third time this week' _

"Kuon honey, I need to get up so I can make breakfast. Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Kuon replied by hugging her tighter. Kyoko sighed

"fine….THE HARD WAY IT IS!"

she used all her strength to break free from his strong hold, but Kuon refused to let go.

Kyoko didn't give up just yet. She twist and turn in order for Kuon to let go; but just as determined as Kyoko, Kuon refused to let go and used all his strength to win _'ugh, since when did she became this strong?' _then the next thing they both knew, Kyoko was laying on her stomach on the bed, while Kuon is on top of her still having his arms around her. Kyoko took deep breaths

"I give up!…..you win!" Kuon smiled in triumph. He loosened his grip, but that was his mistake because once he did, Kyoko took the opportunity to break free! "hah! I'm free!" and she runs to the kitchen. Kuon laughed and decided to get out of bed. He took a quick shower, quickly dressed. he wore a half button up whit shirt with black pants. Then he headed straight to the kitchen.

Once he got there, he couldn't help but smile as Kyoko is cooking breakfast. She's been living in his house for 3 months and Kuon couldn't be any happier. _'it feels like we're married' _then Kuon blushed for even thinking that. Once Kyoko set the food on the table, she noticed kuon. "hey, breakfast is ready." Kuon gave her a quick kiss. After they eat breakfast, Kyoko took a quick shower and quickly dressed. She wore a white skirt with a white strapless top with white laced heels. Kuon couldn't control himself and wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a passionate kiss. "you're so beautiful" Kyoko giggled. "oh shut up! C'mon! we're going to be late!" and so, they headed straight to the LME…

**Meanwhile at shouko's house….**

Sho is getting ready for work as well but he couldn't stop thinking of what kyoko said to him yesterday

_'Mimori is a lot like me when I was with you!! I cant believe how naïve and stupid I was! Wasting my time with you! You're not even worth getting revenge on!'_

Sho growled. "how dare she! How can she say I' am not worth getting revenge on?! I'll show her!!" and he stomped out of the door.

**Meanwhile….**

Ren was in his dressing room, taking a break. Few minutes later, he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and guess who was in front of him? "oh my boy!"

yup! No other than Kuu and Julie Hizuri. Kuon didn't recognize them at first because of their disguises, until his mom was pinching his cheeks. "look at you! You grown into a fine young man!" Kuon rubbed his cheek. "what are you two doing here?!" Kuu flicked Kuon's forehead. "don't be rude! We just wanna visit our children! Is that so wrong?"

"yes"

"humph! Fine! Then we'll reveal all of Tokyo that me and Julie are here in japan-" "alright! You win! But let me go back to work! So stay quiet" Kuon walked out the dressing room and hoping that it was all a dream and sooner or later, he'll wake up and be snuggled in Kyoko's embrace

But unfortunately, it isn't

Meanwhile Kyoko and Taya are in a middle of an interview about their music video, friend or foe the male interviewer gave his flirting face. "so ladies , I have a personal question for you: are you ladies single?" Taya bluntly said "no"

as for Kyoko, she wanted to say yes, but her relationship with Kuon is a secret for the time being. So her answer is "no" the interviewer smiled and at the end of the interview, he gave his card to the girls and left. Taya burst out laughing "haha! Sheesh! That guy should give up! He'll never get one of us!" Kyoko giggled.

"yeah. those kind of guys reminds me of sho-baka." while walking to their next job, guess who walked past them? It was no other than beagle. Kyoko did stiffened a little but she's stronger than before so she could handle it. Beagle ignored her only because he didn't recognized her.

**Back with ren**

Ren was done with his work and now his taking a lunch break…well sort of. Ren told Yashiro that Kuu and Julie were here in Japan only because they're visiting Taya and Kyoko. Yashiro knows about Taya being Kuu's daughter but he completly forgotten that Kyoko is his 'second' daughter.

While walking in the hallway. Kuu decided to pick on his son. "so Ren, when do expect for you to marry Kyoko and have children?" Ren stopped on his tracks. _'why now?!' _he put on his fake smile. "please Kuu. Kyoko and I are taking it slow. Respect our decision" kuu's mouth drop

'_that boy! I'm 41 for crying out loud! I wont live forever!' _Julie giggled at her husbands reaction. Then she whispered in his ear. "he's becoming a great actor" kuu nodded "yeah but still stubborn"

**With sho**

Sho was done with his interview, so he took a walk in the hallways. While walking, he saw Kyoko and taya up ahead and decided to follow them

**With ren.**

Yashiro was enjoying the little conversation with Ren and Kuu. Then he noticed Taya and Kyoko. "hey Ren, guess who's here" Ren turned around to see Kyoko and Taya walking to their path. Taya turned to see not only her brother, but her parents too. "d-dad?! M-mom?!" Kyoko looked at Taya direction and noticed Kuu and Julie too. "why are they here?" Kyoko whispered to Taya. "I have no clue" Kyoko smiled and dragged Taya to them. But then Kyoko's wrist was grabbed by Sho!

"Sho! What are you-" but she was cut off when Sho kissed her!

**Ren's pov**

The love of my life and my little sister were heading to us untill that bastard Fuwa twirled MY girlfriend and kiss her! I can see everyone's expression, including my parents. I stepped towards that bastard but Kyoko was able to break free

**Normal pov**

Kyoko was able to break free from Sho's horrible kiss. She took deep breaths before answering "what….the….heck….was…that for?!" Sho smirked "payback Kyoko! You think you can get rid of me that easily? I just stole your first kiss!"

Kyoko and everyone around her where speechless for a moment till Kyoko burst out laughing. "hahahah! You baka! That wasn't my first kiss!" Sho felt dumfounded but then remembered the pv with Ren. "so you're saying that Tsuruga is your first kiss?!" Kyoko shook her head.

"nope! Ren didn't stole my first kiss either." that struck Ren and the others. Sho's temper was rising to the danger zone. "then who did?! Ryuji?!?!" Kyoko shook her head again. "gross! No! remember I told you that I cried somewhere else so I didn't bother you when we were kids?" Sho nodded.

"well while finding that place, I met a boy. He was only a few years older than me but it didn't matter. We both shared those treasured memories. One day he had a fever, I wet my handkerchief in the river and placed it on his forehead." Kuon remembered that. He remembered Kyoko's worried expression. He remembered falling asleep after that. Kyoko continued on. "well when he was asleep, I couldn't help but watch his sleeping face. He was so cute!" Kuon slightly blushed. And kuu noticed it and thought.

_'why is he….unless..' _Kyoko continued. "he was so cute that kissed him on the lips." that's when Kuon's mouth dropped open and yelled. "WHAT?!"

sho couldn't believe it! "I thought you liked me back then!!"

"I did, but at that time, I didn't really care. So it just shows that I didn't really loved you like I thought I did. Now if you excuse me, I have to go. You're wasting my time." and she walked off while having the others following her. Taya burst out laughing after they where away from sho.

"that was priceless Kyoko! I was surprised you didn't punched him" Kyoko sighed. "as much as I want to, that jerk just wants me to do exactly that" then she stopped and remembered kuu and Julie she bowed to them politely. "I'm sorry for the trouble. Um its nice to see you again kuu and it's a pleasure to meet you Julie-san"

kuu stared at Kyoko carefully till he burst out "you didn't do anything wrong! It was a rocker yaro fault!!" Julie smiled at the girl before her and gave her a hug which shocked everyone. "yes, kuu is right. It was that rude boy. You have nothing to fear!" Kyoko slightly smiled. Few minutes later, they made it to ren's house. Yashiro didn't go with them because he said that he had plans so he'll meet them back at the studio. While cooking, Kuu asked Kyoko. "Kyoko, the boy to talked about. Did he ever found out that you kissed him?" Kyoko smirked. "I don't know, you ask him" she pointed directly at Kuon. Julie dropped a plate and Taya dropped the forks. Kuon face was deep red. Then he stuttered. "b-but I-I don't remember you kissing me! All I remember was-" then it hit him.

_Flash back._

_Little Kuon was burning hot till Kyoko added a wet handkerchief on his forehead his vision started to get blurry and passed out. Then later, he woke up, only to see big round golden eyes looking at him and he could feel her hot breath over his mouth. Kyoko squealed and back away. Kuon did the same. Then he stuttered. "k-Kyoko? what were y-y-you d-doing?!?" Kyoko blushed and stuttered. "I-I was j-just c-checking if you -w-were breathing! I-I was worried!!" Kuon believed her and he never ask that question again…_

_End of flash back._

"you lied to me?! About checking to see if I was breathing?!"

"what the heck do you want me to say?! 'oh corn! I just kissed you in your sleep!?'"

"you could have at least told me!"

"I was six! You cant blame me!"

Kuu, Julie, and Taya smiled and yelled "aren't they a cute married couple?!" Kuon and Kyoko stopped their argument and yelled. "we're not a married couple!!" and the rest of the lunch break was quiet after that.

* * *

Ma300: sorry! School is evil! And I'm gonna be busy w/it for a while! Umm review!


	24. beagle returns and kuon returns home

**Ma300: ok time for the next chapter. This one was difficult cuz I prepared for the future chapters but not the present chapters so I had to figure out when Kyoko has to meet w/her family again and Kuon's dark past. So enjoy!**

**Chapter 23: beagle returns and Kuon returns home**

While washing dishes, Julie and Kyoko had a nice chat, to get to know each other. Julie is impressed by Kyoko's attitude and how well mannered she is. But to be perfectly honest, she's a bit jealous of Kyoko. She even confessed to her that "Kyoko, I'm a bit jealous of you. I haven't seen Kuon smile like that in years. He always keeps his feelings to himself. He seems more comfortable with you than with anyone else." Kyoko blushed.

"I never really thought of that for a while really. Before I discovered who he really is, I knew he was hiding his feelings with that fake smile of his. But I also could tell that he needed someone to talk to. Someone who can somewhat understand him. I don't know about his past but I told him that he can tell me when he's ready."

Julie burst into tears and hugged Kyoko tight. Taya smiled too. She was also jealous at Kyoko from the beginning. But when she gotten to know her, her jealousy went away and became best friends. Especially with Kanae. While heading back to the studio Taya confessed something to Kyoko too. "well Kyoko I guess I was jealous of you too, for being close to Nii-san. But I'm glad that I became friends with you too. You see, me and Nii-san haven't talked to each other like other siblings do. So sometimes I wonder if Kuon actually cares about me."

Kyoko sighed. "that's when you're wrong Taya, he does care. He's always looking out for you. Every day he always ask me about you. If you were alright or if there's anything he needs to know. He does care, its just that he has different ways to show it."

"yo! Kyoko!" Kyoko turned around to see Ryuji. "hey. What is it?"

"we need you two to finish the song remember?" Taya screamed. "aaahhh! I completely forgot! C'mon Kyoko!" And they both went running to the band. Ryuji is alone with the others. "sheesh and I though girls are more mature than boys"

"um excuse but who are you." Kuu asked Ryuji. "oh! I'm Ryuji! Guitarist and Kyoko's cousin"

"cousin? She never told me that she had any other family members other than her mother."

"yeah well, lets just say that old hag was never the social type, especially when it come to families" _'and Kyoko didn't had her memories back then either and that old hag is to blame for her misery' _Ryuji smiled. "well if you excuse me I got to go check on the girls. It was nice meeting you" and he quickly left. Kuu raised his eyebrow. "why would that woman (Saena)keep something like that from Kyoko?" Ren just shrugged but in his mind _'that woman kept a lot of thing from her. My princess is still searching for answers' _then Julie remembered something

"oh Ren! Kyoko told me that you haven't told her your past yet but she's waiting. How long are you going to keep it from her?" Kuon looked away. "I want to tell her but…" Kuu felt irritated. "but what? You cant lie to her! She has the right to know!"

"but I just don't want to lose her!" Kuon snapped. "I love her! But I'm afraid that once she knows the truth, she'll reject me" this, without thinking. Kuu flicked Kuon's forehead. "you idiot! She accepted you as Kuon right? Then tell her! She might be shock at this but if she truly loves you then she'll stay by your side! And besides-" _ring, ring _Kuu answered his cell phone "hello? Yes, this is he…..huh? What? When? Alright very well. goodbye" once he hanged up., he turned to his son. "something happened back at America, we need you to come back…."

**Meanwhile at the recording studio..**

"ok I people1 that's a rap!" yelled Taya. everyone left except for Kyoko and Taya. Once they edited and all of that (sorry don't know what they do) and they left the studio. Then Kyoko accidentally bumped into beagle. "oh I'm so-beagle?" Reino looked at her curiously till he realized its Kyoko. "well, well, well. Kyoko, its been a long time" he smirked and tried to touch her cheek. Kyoko blocked his hand and slapped it back. "don't touch me please." said Kyoko calmly. Beagle was a little surprised but then became more surprised when he cant sense her dark aura.. "where is it?" Kyoko looked at him confused. "huh?"

"your hate! Your dark aura. What did you do to it?"

"its gone stalker." everyone turned to Ryuji, who's smirking. "its over beagle! She got rid of it! She the new and improved." Beagle looked at Kyoko closely. And that hatred dark aura girl is gone. Beagle feels…bored. "humph! I cant believe you got rid of it. You're no longer fascinating." and he walked away. Ryuji and Kyoko gave each other a high five. "we did it!"

**At the end of the day**

Kuon was very quiet which worries Kyoko. "my prince, is there something wrong?" Kuon met Kyoko's gaze. He took a deep breath before answering "I..need to go back to America" Kyoko eyes widened. "huh? Why?"

"my friend just died recently. I need to go" Kyoko then hugged him and said "then I'm coming with you"

" b-but-" Kuon started to protest. "but nothing! You're not alone! I'm going and that's that! you're not alone at this!" kuon hugged kyoko tight and inhaled her scent. "i dont deserve you" "oh shut up! dont say that! you're my prince!"

**Few days later.**

"its so good to be back!" exclaimed Taya. Kuu, Julie, Kuon, Taya and Kyoko are in America. They told Lory what happened and Lory made sure to cover them. When they made it to Kuu's mansion. Kuon dyed his hair back to blonde which made Kyoko blush and felt glad to see what he look like after do many years. Kyoko was amazed when they got to kuu's house "wow! Its so beautiful! Just like in a fairy tale!" Kyoko then was in her la la land of fairy tales. (someone requested me to bring back this part of Kyoko so ya owe me!) Kuon chuckled. _'yup, she's still the same girl'_

Once they entered, Kyoko decided to make food for Kuu. Then about half an hour later there was ringing in the doorbell. Julie answered it and two people entered. A man who looks like he's Kuon's age and has light brown hair with blue eyes. Next to him was a woman in her twenties with long blonde hair with brown eyes. She look like model. Kuu smiled lightly** "Anthony, Sarah. Its nice to see you two." they **sadly smile but Sarah's smile went away when she saw Kuon**. "Kuon? Is that you?**" Kuon raised his eyebrow. " **Sarah?**"

"**oh it is you!**" she hugged him and tried to kiss him but Kuon pushed her away. Sarah questioned him till she saw Kyoko. Kyoko's jealousy was creeping up. Kuon cleared his throat. **"um Sarah this is Kyoko, my girlfriend and Kyoko, this is Sarah"** he spoke in English. He already knew that Kyoko can speak English. Sarah slightly glared at Kyoko. "**nice to meet you." **Kyoko gave her that same glare. "**it's a pleasure**"

Anthony's pov

My! That is one hot woman Kuon has! That guy hasn't changed at al. he's still that pathetic playboy. Humph I always steal his girlfriends every time! I bet I can steal her too. I walked up to her and smiled. "**it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Anthony. My you're really cute.**" she blushed slightly and smiled. "**nice to meet you too**" wow! Very gorgeous! I cant wait too steal her away from Kuon!

Kuon's pov

I never really gotten along with Anthony. Especially since he's trying to flirt with Kyoko. I quickly wrapped my arms around her and kiss her cheek I then spoken in Japanese so that bastard couldn't understand "honey, its best if you stay away from him. Its for your own good" Kyoko smirked "fine but only if you do the same thing with that air head!" wow this is the first time I seen her jealous. its actually quite cute on her. My father chuckled and spoke in English "**aren't they the cutest couple? Me and Julie always hoped for Kuon to find the perfect woman!**" I bet he's trying to help.

Sarah's pov

The perfect woman? SHE'S the perfect woman? Me and Kuon dated in the past but it never really worked out. But now he's grown more handsome. But that bitch is all over him! He wrapped his alarm around her and kisses her…its not fair! Hmm… I got an idea. I know Anthony has an interest in her…

Later at dinner time.

Everyone were all eating and talking about the funeral for Kuon's friend that will be in two day…well not everybody. Sarah whispered to Anthony. "**I know you like her Anthony and I can help you get her. Just follow my lead.**"everyone else were talking about Kuon's dead friend. Kyoko hold Kuon's hand tightly. "I'm so sorry Kuon you had to go through this." Kuon kissed her forehead. "I know. But I'm glad you here with me." "but he was so young how can he die like that?"

"well as I can see he was still a bit careless. He always had a temper too. But I never thought he would die in a fight. but what didn't surprised me that he died in order to save a life. Kaoru was a brave man." Kyoko smiled. "and he was also your childhood friend." Kuon nodded "he was. He was always there for me. he had problems at home but it didn't stop him." "so~ Kuon!" interpreted Anthony. "**how long have you and your girlfriend been dating?**" Kuon put on his fake smile. "**for three and a half months"**

"**wow~ that long! that's the longest relationship you had Kuon! The last girls only lasted a month**!" Kyoko raised his eye brow "**what does that supposed to mean?**" Sarah giggled. "**Kuon might be handsome but when I comes to relationships well…not so much! I was his girlfriend you know**" Taya was losing her temper. She hated Sarah from the beginning! "**yeah I remember but the difference was he broke up with you**" Sarah laughed coldly. "**aw~ little Taya defending her older brother how cute! Too bad you couldn't do that seven years ago-**" "**SHUT UP!**" Taya snapped. Julie tried to clam her daughter down. "**taya please just calm down..**" "**aw! Relax Taya! Even if you tried to defend him then, it wouldn't matter. Kuon was or maybe is still a violent man**" said Anthony. kuu had enough of this. "**Anthony! that's enough! Leave the past behind**!" "**but don't you think its best! And everyone knows what Kuon did right**?" Kyoko was so confused and Anthony noticed it. "**oh Kyoko! You don't know? Kuon I thought you might've told her! Some boyfriend you are!**" Kuon got up from his seat and glared at Anthony. "**why don't you just shut up? Its my business! I'll tell her when im ready!**" "**oh when is that? I bet never!**" then he turned to Kyoko "**do you really know him, well? I'll t5ell one thing Kyoko, Kuon killed is best friend kaoru!" **Kyoko faced turned pale. Kuon couldn't take it and left to his room. Kyoko came back to reality. "Kuon wait!" and she followed him. Taya finally snapped. "**THAT DID IT!"** and attacked Sarah. She was kicking her, pulling her hair, the old cat fight routine. Kuu got hold of his daughter. "Taya that's enough!" then he turned to Anthony and Sarah. **"I want both of you out of my house! NOW!"**

Meanwhile, Kyoko found Kuon's room. She quietly opened it. Kuon had his back facing her. His hands on his. Kyoko quietly walked up to him. She lifted up his face. There was sadness and fear in his eyes. "k-kyoko…I..I need to tell you the truth…."

* * *

Ma300: *bangs head on desk* why(bang) cant(bang) I(bang) write!(bang) writer's(bang) block(bang) is(bang) evil!(bang)

Ok um sorry! I was busy with tests for a week and I was preparing for navy ball which I acted like a Cinderella! It was so romantic and….well u get the idea!

Fan: no we don't!

Ma300: it was like a Cinderella story! Think about it! What happens to Cinderella during the ball?

Fans: oh~

review!


	25. i love you my prince

Ok time for the next chapter oh and good news….I decided to bring back a character in the next chapter. Can ya guess who it is?

Chapter 25: I love you my prince

After 10 minutes alone with Kuon and his secrets, Kyoko couldn't believe it. Kuon was in a gang , hurting a lot of people, almost killed someone. But he also ended up hurting himself in the process. He is standing before her. Kuon sighed. "now you know the truth and I know you have every right to be mad at me. But I still want to know, will you disappear?" Kyoko just kept looking at him but her mind, was thinking about what her grandfather told her a while back.

"_everyone including you, released the raging tiger" _

"_the raging tiger?" Linn repeated. "yes, inside you, your tiger spirit feels trapped in a cage and if its still there after a long time it'll become out of control due to trying to get out. Once its released, you lose your temper and don't realize what you did till you did it.' _

'_but it calms down and people regret it right?' Linn questioned Her ye-ye sadly smiled. 'depends on the person. But I'm glad you and the others realized the mistakes you've done'_

Kyoko came back to reality and slowly smiled and said "I wont disappear. My heart already belongs to you and I want to stay with you forever. Is that ok?" Kuon sighed and dropped on his knees and cupped Kyoko's face with both of his hands. His face was very close to hers. "thank goodness. I was so scared that you would reject me"

"why would I do that? I know how you feel. You felt trapped. You wanted to get out of the darkness but you lost your temper and made some mistakes." Kyoko's eyes sparkled. "but you learned from them. You were paying the price for all of them. don't you think its time to forgive yourself a little bit?" Kuon then looked away from her gaze. "I-I don't know. what if I go lose my temper? and then I hurt you…?" Kyoko gently put her finger on his lips to silence him.

"Kuon look at me. You're not going to hurt me. And if you ever do hurt me, it wont stop me from loving you. Please Kuon don't push me away. Its ok now. You can stop hurting yourself. You can stop punishing yourself too" then Kuon's heart began to heal and see the light. For 7 years of punishing and hurting. Kuon never saw true beauty till now.

**Kuon's pov**

Never in my life I seen true beauty. Then I felt tears streaming down my face. I feel like I was forgiven. I feel all the chains crumble and I could see the light. Kyoko just hugged me tight. I honestly don't know how we end up laying on my bed though. Then later I just fell asleep.

**Next day Kyoko's pov. **

The sunlight woke me up. Kuon still had his arm around me. I turned to see his sleeping face. He's so peaceful. I quietly got out of bed and headed to the kitchen, which is VERY big by the way. While cooking, Julie entered. "oh Kyoko! Um about last night…" "its ok Julie, what happened to Anthony and Sarah?"

"Kuu told them to leave. Kyoko, did Kuon…"

"told me the truth? Yes, he did" Julie showed that worried expression. But it told her the truth "Julie, I don't hate your son and I don't pity him. No matter what he told me, it doesn't change the fact that I love him. I don't want to lose him." Julie looked into my eyes for a minute till she burst into tears. Then she hugged me tight. "thank you! thank you!"

**Normal pov**

Kuu and Taya came in and heard everything. They smiled happily. "Kuon finally found the right girl. don't you think so daddy?" Kuu kissed his lil girls forehead even though she's no longer little. "yes. Its all over. Kuon can finally be happy." just after Kuu said that, Kuon entered the kitchen. Julie let go of Kyoko and quickly fled the kitchen to leave the couple alone. Kyoko smiled and pecked Kuon's lips before continuing cooking. "did you had a nice sleep?" Kuon nodded while walking in front of Kyoko. He needs to know. To know that what she said last night was true. He doesn't want her to pity him. He looked deep into her eyes till he found his answer. "I love you" then he kissed her. Kyoko was a bit surprised by this but kissed him back. After they broke the kiss, Kyoko looked into his eyes and smiled happily.

Later in the afternoon Kaoru's funeral started and a lot of people were there. Friends and family. Sarah and Anthony were there too. They approached to the couple.

Sarah spoke first. "**Kuon, I apologize. But I need to speak with you privately." **Kyoko hugged Kuon's arm in response. Kuon kissed her forehead. And said in Japanese "I'll be fine. I promise" she let go but glared at Sarah.

While Kuon and Sarah were like 9 feet away. Anthony decided to end the silence with Kyoko and him. "**I want to apologize also. But I'm telling you, Kuon isn't the man you think he-**"

"**I know he isn't**" interrupted Kyoko.

"**he told me the truth and its not going to change my feelings for him so with all do respect, stay away from Kuon and his family**." and she slowly walked away but Anthony doesn't want to let her go that easily. "**wait a minute! He's probably ly-**" but before he could finish, Kyoko turned around and gave him that mio glare. Anthony flinched and backed off. Kyoko turned back and walked away

**Meanwhile with Kuon and Sarah**

"**Kuon I love you! Why cant you see that?**" Sarah tried to kiss him but failed. Kuon gently pushed her away. "**because I love Kyoko. She's the only person I need**"

"**she cant accept you! Do you honestly think that she loves you?**"

Kuon glared at Sarah and answered. "**yes I do. Kyoko loves me and I love her. Simple as that. Now if you excuse me, I need the find my girlfriend**." and he walked away. He found Kyoko with his family. After the funeral ended, the Hizuri's headed home. Kuon took Kyoko to the back yard (which is HUGE! Like park size huge). After a moment of silence, Kyoko decided to talk. "are you alright?" Kuon sadly smiled. "yeah a little. I'm just glad I said goodbye to an old friend." Kyoko can tell that Kuon is hiding something else.

"what did she say?"

"huh?"

"don't play dumb Kuon!" Kuon sighed. "a lot of things. Saying that she loves me and you cant love me and accept me like she can" Kyoko growled. "she doesn't know me!" she then stood in front of Kuon and stared deeply to his eyes.

"you made a couple of mistakes, you lost your temper. You're not perfect Kuon! We all make mistakes! The important thing is that we learn from them! that's why my feelings for you hasn't changed! because you learned from them and were punishing yourself for them!" Kuon pulled her into his embrace. He inhaled her sweet scent "sometimes I wonder if I truly deserve you"

Kyoko giggled. "don't be stupid!" they both started laughing. In the balcony of the house, Kuu, Julie and Taya smiled happily at the love birds.

**Meanwhile in Tokyo**

Lory was sitting in his throne at his mansion thinking about Kuon, Kyoko and the Hizuri's. then he suddenly got an idea! "I got it! Sebastian!" then his servant Sebastian entered. "yes your highness?"

"I have an idea and I need your help …"

**In Hong Kong**

A man is at the airport waiting to his plane. He's feels excited yet worried at the same time. _'its been a while since I last went to Japan but I need to know more about this 'Tsuruga Ren' guy…'_

_

* * *

_

Sorry! I got distanced this week and I completely forgot about this story!

Fan: wat distracted you?

Ma300: um...my beyblade oc meme im doing a skip beat one also! u can check them out on deviant art

Fan: oh boy


	26. family day

Ok time for some action baby! Ok lets start!

* * *

**Chapter 26: family week**

Few days later, Kyoko and the rest of the Hizuri family return back to Japan with a shocking announcement "FAMILY DAY?"

"yes family day Mogami-kun! Every person that I listed must bring their families here to LME for a week! Plus I get to meet them and see what they're like"

"you're not going to make me do this are you?" asked Ren. Lory chuckled. "no! just the people in my list!" he took out a piece of paper with the list of name. Kyoko took it. She read through the names till she stopped at the two familiar ones.

"Kanae Kotonami and chirori amayia" Kyoko turned to Taya.

"uh-oh…" BAM!

Kanae and chirori came bursting to the door! "president! We need to talk!" everyone backed off while Kanae walked up to the president. "is there something wrong kotonami-san?"

"yeah! There's no way I can bring my family here!" Kyoko and Taya giggled. Kyoko thenbsaid. "aw~ moko-san! Why not?" Taya smirked. "what's wrong? don't want to bring your siblings over?" Kyoko turned to Taya. "wait a minute, you met moko's family?" Taya smiled "yup a few months back!"

"THEN YOU GUYS KNOW WHY I CANT BRING THEM!" Kanae spat. Chirori sighed and turned to the president. "why are you making us do this?" Lory chuckled "I just want to meet your family and let them see how much you progressed." Kyoko giggles "well have fun!" Kanae glared at her. "why are you giggling since your on the list too!"

Kyoko stopped giggling and yelled "WHAT?" she looked at the paper and her name is on it too. "b-but…why me?" Kuu and Julie turned to the boss (forgot about them my bad!) "boss, are you doing this because you want to meet Kyoko's mother?" Kyoko's mouth dropped open and Ren just gaped at the president.

Lory sighed. "actually it was Maria's idea to put Mogami-kun on that list. She believes that Mogami-kan and her mother should talk and-" "NO!" everyone turned to Kyoko.

"there's no way, no how that I want to see that old hag!"

"but Onee-sama!" everyone stared at Maria who entered the office. "you said that I should talk to my daddy so why can't you talk to your mommy?" Kyoko kneeled down to look at Maria eye to eye.

"Maria, my mother is not a mother, I tried my very best to please her and ended being abandoned as a child. Do you honestly think that she wants to talk to me?"

"that I agree"

Kyoko looked up to see Ryuji at the door. "that woman has been keeping secrets from her too like me for example. President with all do respect, its best that we keep the old hag far away from Kyoko as possible." Lory gave in and answered. "alright. Mogami-kun, you're out of the list" Kyoko sighed in relief and smiled at Ryuji. Maria looked down in sadness. Kyoko tried to cheer Maria up.

"thank you for looking out for me Maria but I'm fine."

"yeah! But you are out of the list!" yelled Kanae

"if it'll make you feel better I'll be with you to care for your siblings"

"yeah me too!" joined Taya.

Kanae sighed in relief. "gee thanks"

**Meanwhile at the Tokyo airport.**

The Hong Kong express plane arrived (made that name up ppl!) and a man came out of the airport minutes later. He stretched and sighed. "wow im exhausted! I'll just head to my place and rest there and wait till tomorrow to meet Tsuruga Ren."

**Next day: family day.**

At the president's office, the president filled it with balloons and foods of all kinds! Kuu, Julie, Ren and Ryuji decided to help out. Chirori brought her mother and Kanae was being attacked by her siblings! Kyoko and Taya tried to help

"hang on moko-san let us-"

"MO! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Kanae is getting ready to throw and Kyoko and Taya took a few steps back. Then Kanae throw them into the air till they land safely to the ground. Then they run back to Kanae and yell "AGAIN AGAIN!"

"THEY'RE BEING PERSISTENT! MO!" everyone sweat dropped. The little brats, er I mean angels finally gave up and tired out and fell asleep on the floor. Taya and Kyoko were able to catch Kanae and put her on a couch. Kyoko couldn't help but laugh and make a comment. "ahahah moko-san! I see your siblings loves you more than ever!" "SHUT UP!"

"aw~ Kanae nee-Chan is being grumpy!" cooed Taya.

"MOOOOOOOOO!"

**Meanwhile at the reception of LME.**

A man wearing a half black button shirt revealing a white shirt under it, having the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. wearing white pants and black shoes sneaks in to the elevator. Just the doors were about to closed someone called out "hold the elevator!" and the man did. Then little Maria entered and thanked the man. To end the silence between them, the man asked. "where are you heading little girl?" Maria looked up and smiled at the man. "im going to my grandfather's office and join the party!"

"oh? Your grandfather works here?"

"yes! He's actually the president of this agency!" Maria answered proudly. The man is now surprised that this little girl is the president's granddaughter. He continued the conversion. "really? And why this there a party in his office?"

"oh! Its family day for those who are required to bring their family." now that questioned the man _'why would he do that?'_

"so who's going to be there?"

"oh um well I know that ren-sama will be there and my onee-san will be there too!" then it was Maria's turn to ask the questions. "so why are you here mister?"

"oh im here to see Tsuruga Ren and my sister." the man answered honestly. "oh well I know where ren-sama is! I'll lead you!" and Maria lead the man out of the elevator and to the presidents office! Then Maria opened the door..

Kyoko's pov

Poor moko-san! Me and Taya were playing with the little ones till I herd Maria. "onee-sama!" I smiled happily at her but then that smile faded away when I saw who was behind Maria. I gasped and everyone were either looking at me or looking at the person who's now in front of me.

**Normal pov. **

The man smiled at Kyoko and said "its been awhile Mei(little sister)"

Kyoko stuttered "g-ge?(big brother) what are you doing here?" Ryuji patted Takuma on the shoulder. "its been a while cousin." Takuma chuckled. "yeah it has been awhile."

"onee-sama, you know him?" said Maria. Everyone stared at Kyoko. "yeah…he's my brother"

"YOUR BROTHER?" Ren stared at Takuma. _'her brother?' _Takuma met Ren's gaze and smiled.. "let me guess, you're Tsuruga Ren?" Ren nodded. there was a staring contest between the two till Takuma said. "well Kyoko what really surprises me is not the 'not telling your big brother, you have a boyfriend', but that your boyfriend is the same age as me"

"WHAT?"

Ahahaha cliffhangers! You gotta love them! so just to refresh ur brain takuma=ang ang=takuma!So review or else!


	27. HELP! IDEAS!

I'm sorry guys! You see I currently have the stomach flu so that's why I wasn't able to be in the computer without throwing up….

Fans: but you finish the chapter so that's good!

Ma300: uh no even though talk with the skip beat cast was supposed to clear my head but it didn't help (don't worry I'll still continue that as soon as I fully recover)

Fans: so what now?

Ma3: I need your guy's help! Um here's what I have so far and once your done reading it then tell me your ideas for this chapter! I need you guys!

* * *

**Chapter 27: Takuma vs. Ren**

Kyoko and Ren gaped at Takuma who's just staring at them innocently. Kyoko finally had the courage to ask. "Taku-nii you're 22?"

"well Ryuji is older than me by two months." Ryuji nodded. "yeah, its true" Kyoko couldn't believe it _'WHAT? But…'_

"nii-san are you going to-"

"make you brake up with Tsuruga-san? No" Kyoko sighed in relief. "then why did you make a big deal about the age difference?" Takuma smirked "because I just wanted to see your reaction and honestly, it was priceless!" if anyone ask how Kyoko felt at that moment she would probably say that she felt like an idiot. "you! You jerk! How can you be so cruel?" Takuma tried to calm her down. "I just needed a little humor but I am serious about your relationship mei." that caught Kyoko off guard. "huh?"

Takuma met Ren's gaze. There was tension in the air. "I'm the closest family Kyoko has besides Ryuji. " Takuma said to Ren. "so as my duty as her older brother, I must be sure that she is in good hands." Ren understands Takuma because he's an older brother himself. "I understand"

Kuu and Julie have to break up the tension between the two men so Julie had an idea. She introduce herself. "hi! We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Julie Hizuri! And this is my husband Kuu Hizuri" Takuma smiled sweetly at the couple. And bowed deeply. "its an honor to meet you." everyone else decided to introduce themselves too. The president was first. "I'm Lory Takarada, the president of this agency." Takuma smiled at the man. "so your this lovely girl's grandfather." then he looked at Maria who's blushing. "and I'm Maria Takarada, and your onee-sama is my onee-sama"

"and does this mean that I'm your onii-sama?" Maria's eyes sparkled. "yes!" and she gave Takuma a big hug. Then the love me girls introduce themselves next. "hey, I'm Kanae Kotonami and this is chirori Amaiya. Its nice to meet you"

"so your moko-san. Well it's a pleasure to meet both of you ladies." Chirori blushed. Then last but not least, Taya introduced herself. "um hi. I'm Taya Hizuri, it's a pleasure to meet you." she smiled sweetly at Takuma. Takuma smiled back. "Its also a pleasure to meet you Taya." Taya blushed. _'oh he's cute…wait! What am I thinking?'_

Takuma then turned to his sister. "well Kyoko, I was hoping to spend time with you today. You know, some brother and sister time."

"o-oh! Of course!" Kyoko grabbed Takuma's arm and said "uh lets go to the café" and she dragged him out of the office. Ren showed a little jealousy. Ryuji smirked. "well, well, well, let the games begin!" Taya patted Ryuji's shoulder "who do you think will win?" Ryuji shrugged. "don't know but we better keep and eye on Tsuruga-san and Takuma"

* * *

Ma300: this is all I have now please if you have any ideas then review or PM me ASAP


	28. AN

**Ok first off im so sorry!i have bad and good news**

**Fans: whats the bad news?**

**Me: when I was about to update…my internet disconnected we reconnected but it wont let me in so im screwed.**

**Fans: and the good?**

**Me: today is my b-day! And oi have all the updates for all my stories typed!...just need a flasdrive and a computer**

**Fans: aren't you using one now?**

**Me: yeah but im out of town using my cousins so I didn't took the stories w/me. Once again im sorry**


	29. takuma vs ren

Ma300: IM BACK~! *dodges the tomatoes* ok ok! You guys have the right to be mad at me! But I have a reason!

Fans: yeah? Well what is it?

Me: school and its my senior year and I'm having issues at home that's not making me focus on this story!

* * *

**Chapter 27: Takuma vs. Ren**

Kyoko and Ren gaped at Takuma who's just staring at them innocently. Kyoko finally had the courage to ask. "Taku-nii you're 22?"

"well Ryuji is older than me by two months." Ryuji nodded. "yeah, its true" Kyoko couldn't believe it _'WHAT? But…'_

"nii-san are you going to-"

"make you brake up with Tsuruga-san? No" Kyoko sighed in relief. "then why did you make a big deal about the age difference?" Takuma smirked "because I just wanted to see your reaction and honestly, it was priceless!" if anyone ask how Kyoko felt at that moment she would probably say that she felt like an idiot. "you! You jerk! How can you be so cruel?" Takuma tried to calm her down. "I just needed a little humor but I am serious about your relationship mei." that caught Kyoko off guard.

"huh?"

Takuma met Ren's gaze. There was tension in the air. " I'm the closest family Kyoko has besides Ryuji. " Takuma said to Ren. "so as my duty as her older brother, I must be sure that she is in good hands." Ren understands Takuma because he's an older brother himself. "I understand"

Kuu and Julie have to break up the tension between the two men so Julie had an idea. She introduce herself. "hi! We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Julie Hizuri! And this is my husband Kuu Hizuri" Takuma smiled sweetly at the couple. And bowed deeply. "its an honor to meet you." everyone else decided to introduce themselves too. The president was first.

"I'm Lory Takarada, the president of this agency." Takuma smiled at the man. "so your this lovely girl's grandfather." then he looked at Maria who's blushing. "and I'm Maria Takarada, and your onee-sama is my onee-sama"

"and does this mean that I'm your onii-sama?" Maria's eyes sparkled. "yes!" and she gave Takuma a big hug. Then the love me girls introduce themselves next. "hey, I'm Kanae Kotonami and this is Chirori Amaiya. Its nice to meet you"

"so your moko-san. Well it's a pleasure to meet both of you ladies." Chirori blushed.

Then last but not least, Taya introduced herself. "um hi. I'm Taya Hizuri, it's a pleasure to meet you." she smiled sweetly at Takuma. Takuma smiled back. "Its also a pleasure to meet you Taya." Taya blushed. _'oh he's cute…wait! What am I thinking?'_

Takuma then turned to his sister. "well Kyoko, I was hoping to spend time with you today. You know, some brother and sister time."

"o-oh! Of course!" Kyoko grabbed Takuma's arm and said "uh lets go to the café" and she dragged him out of the office. Ren showed a little jealousy. Ryuji smirked. "well, well, well, let the games begin!" Taya patted Ryuji's shoulder "who do you think will win?" Ryuji shrugged. "don't know but we better keep and eye on Tsuruga-san and Takuma"

**Meanwhile in the LME café**

Takuma and Kyoko were talking about things. The good old days, how they're doing now and most of all: Tsuruga Ren. Kyoko told her brother what he needs to know. "Taku-nii he's a gentlemen, he wont hurt me like sho-baka did"

"that may be true mei but you have to understand my reasons." Kyoko sighed. "I know but lets not talk about it! Lets just enjoy this ok?" Takuma did what his sister ask and spend the rest of the day together in peace.

Later at night at Ren's place

Kyoko was cooking happily and Kuon noticed her change of attitude. 'must he because of her brother' then jealousy came in. but he tried to shake it off. _'why would I be jealous of her brother? But why is it that now I see her extremely happy because of her brother?' _his thoughts were interrupted by Kyoko. "earth to Kuon. You ok?"

"uh yeah. Let eat" and they eat quietly and headed to bed.

Next day at LME

Takuma came to visit again and hanged out with Kyoko, Taya and Ryuji for the day. During break Ren decided to go on a picnic and invited Kyoko, takuma, ryuji, Taya, Kuu, Julie, Maria, Kanae, chirori, Yashiro, and the president. They decided to do the picnic at the president's mansion's back yard. Takuma was amazed by this. While on the picnic, Kuu wanted to learn more about Takuma. "so Takuma. Do you have any special memories with Kyoko?" Takuma thought about for a minute till answering "I guess her following me wherever I go" everyone now stared at Takuma weirdly "how is that special " Kanae asked.

"because each time she follows me, something funny happens" Kyoko choked on her water. Taya now became curious. "what kind of funny things?" Takuma thought about it for a minute till he said. "well there was one time me and Kyoko were walking back to our home till…"

_Flashback._

"_ge! Look! Fishes!" little Linn giggled and saw a pond with little fishes jumping out and back to the water. Ang smiled at his little sister.. Linn was curious and stood very close to the pond. Then she lost balance and ell into the pond! "aaah! I'm all wet~ waaaaaaaah!"_

_End of flashback_

Everyone except Kyoko burst out laughing! Kyoko turned beat red. _'I'm going to kill him!' _

"but that's nothing!" Takuma said after the laughter died down "there was one time we-" *PUNCH!* Takuma blocked and hold on to an unexpected punch from Kyoko. Kyoko was so embarrassed of the first story. She didn't want to hear the other. Takuma still had a hold of his sisters fist. Then he smirked. "impressive. You're stronger than before" Kyoko snapped out of her daze and realized what she just did. Everyone around her were shocked at her actions. Then Taya said. "Kyoko, I didn't know you can do that, well there was one time at Ren's but-" Kyoko tried to explain "well you see...the thing is…"

"Kyoko is learning self- defense. After her encounter with that stalker…what was his name? beagle?" interrupted Takuma. Kyoko was shocked beyond belief. "how did you know about beagle?"

"a little birdie told me" Kyoko thought about it for a minute till she turned to Ryuji. Ryuji tried to act innocent but failed. Kyoko gasped. "YOU?"

"he made me! I didn't really want to! Honest!" Ryuji waved his hands in front of her. Kyoko just glared and sat back down, giving Takuma the 'I'm going to kill you look'. Takuma just shrugged and eat his lunch in silence.

**Later that day.**

While everyone was cleaning up, Takuma decided to take a walk with Ren. they walked into the garden in silence for a moment till Takuma said. "I'm not going to let you have my sister that easily" Ren stop dead at his tracks and stared at Takuma blankly. _'I knew this will lead to this'_ "I know you're protected over Kyoko but I assure you that I wont harm her. Completely the opposite"

takuma turn around and face Ren. "that may be true but Kyoko is still fragile. She may have become stronger in the past year but her heart is still weak. Its my duty as an older brother to protect my little sister-"

"I know! I know about your duty because-" Ren stopped short because 1) he cant say that Taya is his sister or else his identity will be exposed and 2) has he been a good brother to Taya?

* * *

Ok its crappy I know but I'm still in a writers block for this…well actually I feel more like I have no interests 4 this story but I don't want to end this so I'll try to continue…

Fans: the only reason why you have no interest for this story is because you have an obsession for bleach and skip beat crossover and a certain girl w/ a curtain soul reaper…

Me: SHUT UP! Fine! Here's an idea, how about I'll show you some preview stuff for the next chapter and comment or PM me if u have ideas for it!

Preview:

"I'm sorry that I failed as a sister to you Kuon"

"I should be the one who should apologize. I was the one who failed as an older brother"

"Mei! I'm telling you that your boyfriend is cheating on you!"

"what?"

"what? You're coming to Japan? All of you?"

"yeah Ryuji, we're coming to live there for a year"


End file.
